Saving Rose
by KindKelsey
Summary: Seven year old Rosalie has never had someone to look after her. When she is injured and alone in the hospital Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopt her. The couple and their other children help teach the little girl to trust and love others. But when someone from Rosalie's past threatens her life, how far will her new family go to protect her? ALL HUMAN Carlise/Esme adopted!cullens
1. Chapter 1

**R &R please :) Copyright disclaimer- Please don't try and sue me, because that would be so _not_ cool guys.  Chapter edited 24/07/16**

I'm lying in the back of my parents sleek car, everything aches. I wish everything would stop hurting and my parents would tell me what was wrong. My mom is staring at me with unshed tears in her eyes. I'm getting blood all over my dads leather seats, and I wonder why he isn't yelling at me like he usually would.

"I'm going to miss her Richard," My mom murmurs. My dad reaches for her hand over the console.

"It'll be okay." He tells her. Sounding sad.

Neither of them are paying attention to me at all. Usually I don't mind, but right now I'm in a lot of pain and I feel really dizzy and it'd be nice if they could tell me what was going on.

All I remember was going to that stupid party and Royce's big house and my parents arguing with him about money and then bam I'm lying in the back of a car bleeding all over my dads nice leather seats. Why did I hurt so much?

The car lurches to a stop and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I start crying because I hate throwing up but my mom and dad don't try to comfort me and they don't even tell me to suck it up like they sometimes do. I hoped we were at the hospital. I think I needed bandaids, _lots_ of bandaids. Crying had made it even harder for me to breathe, but now that I've started I don't think I can stop.

Then my dad is grabbing me with hands that are cold as ice and my mom is staring at me with sullen eyes. I hang limp in my dads arms, focusing on staying awake. He's not overly gentle carrying me but I've become sort of numb and I wonder if that's a bad sign. I'm scared if I fall asleep I'll never get to see my mom and dad again. For some reason it's really hard to breath.

I'm set down on the damp grass. My dad turns around.

"Dad?," I try and say, but my voice comes out sounding more like a whimper.

My dad doesn't stop walking. My head is aching and I'm in too much pain to cry, all I can think about is the look on my moms face, the letting go, _'I'm going to miss her Richard.'_

Then I remember. Royce King. Royce King did this to me.

I keep gasping and gasping and I'm not even sure what half the sounds I'm making can be described as. All the gasping makes my stomach churn even more and this time I can't resist the urge to throw up. I only have the energy to turn my head to the side. There's nothing in my stomach for me to barf up, so my body luckily gives up pretty fast. But the burning in my throat mixed with the horrible pain radiating in my body is all too much for me to handle.

I gaze at the stars once more, and then I give in to the dark.

* * *

Carlisle POV

I was one lucky guy. I had a beautiful wife and four healthy and happy children. Though times hadn't always been so great. The day my wife Esme and I found out we could never have children of our own was a devastating day for us both. But we both were still eager to have a family of our own. Which led to us adopting children. One of the greatest decisions we ever would make.

At first we were foster parents. But after losing three foster children of our own we decided we could no longer take it. Esme and I would become far too attached to children that stayed with us, and our hearts broke when they left.

After countless background checks and paperwork we finally qualified to adopt. Edward Anthony Mason was the most well mannered and curious little boy we had ever met. I had treated his mother in the hospital, when she died the poor little boy was left all alone. After completing even more paperwork we had our first official child. Edward was eager to be a part of the family, and loved learning new things.

Two wonderful years went by, and Esme and I finally got to learn all about being parents. It wasn't until Edward started going to kindergarten and we realized just how well he interacted with other children that we decided it was time to get him some siblings to play with. We talked on and off with people at the agency for weeks. Three months later we visited an orphanage and met Emmett McCarthy, who stole our hearts with one toothy grin.

Though a social worker had warned us Emmett had frequent nightmares about his parents death (they had been killed in a car crash three months prior) and that he could be whiny and stubborn (but what three year old _wasn't_ whiny) nothing could sway us once we set our mind to taking him home with us. Edward and Emmett became best friends. Emmett's nightmares all but stopped and I liked to believe all he'd really needed to solve his problems was someone to care for him.

Alice came as a surprise. Her mother had put her up for adoption as soon as she found out she was pregnant. The young mom was unable to look after the baby, and so we received a call from the adoption agency asking if we were interested in applying to adopt her. As her mother was a local in Forks at the time. We got to sit in the hospital waiting room when Alice was born. Esme and I had both cried when we got to hold her for the first time. It felt as though she was actually ours. We also learned the challenges that came with raising a baby, _especially_ a baby as dramatic and picky as Alice.

We moved to Seattle when a job opening came up in the hospital there that offered better pay and would keep me busier then I was in Forks' ER. I liked making as much of a difference as I could, and coming home to my beautiful family made every moment worth it.

A little over a year ago- eight months after we moved to Seattle-we adopted our most recent child. Jasper Whitlock was a shy little boy with trust issues and a caring soul. He was older then any of our other children had been when we'd first adopted them, so he remembered more of his life before us then they did. The road at first had been rocky. Jasper had scars from his abusive father, things had gotten so bad for him after his mom had died from cancer that CPS got involved. When Jasper refused to talk for the first two weeks he lived with us we thought something was wrong with him. I couldn't find anything that hinted he had health issues, so we continued to be loving and patient with him. When he finally talked we were so relieved we took the whole family out for ice cream. He'd slowly begun to trust us, and he was as a part of the family as any of us.

Esme and I liked to say we'd saved our kids; but I think at the same time that we saved them, they saved us. We were very blessed to have a family to care for and look after. It was because I had such a wonderful family that I was able to work thorough long shifts at the hospital and help other families by taking care of their loved ones. Today I was in for yet another long shift.

I pour coffee into one of the styrofoam cups in the hospital break room. A couple nurses sit at tables on their phones, and one our radiologists has fallen asleep sitting up. Night shifts were hard on everyone. I take a sip of coffee and wrinkle my nose. I pour three cream packages into the cup until my coffee is less dark.

I take another sip out of my styrofoam coffee cup. The slightly disgusting hospital coffee was sometimes the only thing that kept me awake during my night shifts. Luckily for me I wasn't called in for the late shift too often, but when asked to fill in, I never said no. I barely got any sleep during the day. Sleeping when you have four kids bursting with energy that want to play with their dad is pretty much impossible. My pager beeped, my tiredness quickly forgotten I stood up to greet my patient.

A nurse greeted me as soon as I stepped out of my office. She gives me a tired smile but didn't waste anytime in telling me everything she could about our latest patient. You never knew what types of injuries patients in the emergency room could have. Especially working in one of the busiest hospitals in the city.

"We got a patient for you in room 203. Driver found her on the side of the road about ten minutes ago, pulse stopped twice on the ambulance ride here. Patient is showing respiratory distress with a possible punctured lung. As well as other injuries we haven't been able to asses yet, we need the okay to go into surgery."

"I'd like to see the patient first, have an OR ready. As soon as I'm done we'll start the operation to fix the lung."

I walked briskly, concerned our time was limited, especially if she was having breathing problems. My heart nearly shattered when I saw my latest patient for the first time. She was tiny, a lot younger then I had hoped someone with injuries such as hers to be. I had to swallow back the nausea I felt at the sight of her small battered body. The roughest patients for me to treat were always the young ones, as they reminded me so much of my own children. We didn't get many young children in our hospital, only kids who were seriously ill, and who could not be treated at the children's hospital.

"Sweetie I'm going to take a look at you, I'm going to be as gentle as possible with you but I'm sorry if it hurts at all. I'm going to make you feel all better, okay?" I whispered gently in her ear. The last thing I wanted was to scare her or cause her more pain.

The poor child could only let out a whimper in response. The oxygen mask she had been given was far too big on her, and covered most of her face.

I guessed the girl was about seven years old, she was a bit underweight which concerned me about her home-life, even though I knew some children were just very picky eaters. But I had my reasons to be suspicious. After all what type of parents could let this happen to their daughter? Her entire body was black and blue with bruises, and she had a large cut directly above her hip bone that would require stitches and would leave a scar. It was easy to tell her lungs and ribs were one of the main concerns, I was sure most of her ribs were cracked or broken, and that most likely one had broken and punctured her lung. Overall the poor angel was a mess and was in a lot of pain, even with the painkillers being given to her through an IV.

"Let's get her down to the operating room. I don't want to waste any time." I instructed a nurse quietly.

"Sweetheart, I want to let you know what's going to happen. We're going to take you to another room and then we're going to give you something to help you fall asleep. When you wake up again it won't hurt you to breathe anymore." I explained, wanting her to understand she would be okay and that I wouldn't hurt her. Though I wasn't sure she understood much of anything given the state she was in.

The girl managed to nod, her face was red from crying. She was exhausted, barely able to keep herself awake after what must have been a traumatic experience. Staring at her black and blue arms I shivered at the thought of someone bruising a little girl like that on _purpose_.

"Don't leave me," The little girl begged between wheezes. I was shocked to hear her voice, and happy she felt as though she could rely on me to look after her.

I nodded my head gently, grasping her small hand in my own.

"Never." I promised.

 **Please point out mistakes so I can go back and fix them, thanks! Next chapter can be up within the week if you leave a nice review and I have spare time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVELY FEEDBACK SO FAR! Seriously, you all made my week. Remember to R &R, enjoy! **

I was more then a little relieved when the surgery was over and had ran smoothly without any complications. After the surgery was finished we hooked her up to an IV and gave her pain medicine and the police came and asked me for details on the injuries I had found on her. Apparently they were having a heck of a time finding out who she was, and where her parents were. The thought of someone hurting the little girl and leaving her for dead on the side of a highway made my blood boil.

I'd only tended to a couple other patients while the girl was in surgery, but never strayed far from her side. When it came time to fill out patient reports I took them to her room and sat with her while I wrote them out. When the little girl woke up I set down the paperwork I had been filling out and stood up. The girls eyes fluttered open nervously before shutting again.

"I know you're awake sweetie." I said, stifling my laughter at how adorable she was.

The girl opened her eyes, staring at me nervously.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. Trying to appear unthreatening as I checked over her vitals.

She hesitated before answering.

"Hurts." She said softly, weakly gesturing to her chest.

She tried sitting up and I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Try not to move too much sweet heart." I didn't want her to cause herself more pain. Patients tended to feel discomfort after having a chest tube in place, I quickly shoved away the memory of her choking around the tube when they placed it in her throat for the surgery. Though she had been unconscious at the time I myself wouldn't be able to wipe the moment from my memory.

The girl looked very confused at this. Her eyes seemed to give the hospital room a once over. When she'd fully looked around the room her gaze flicked back to mine, her eyes wide.

"Where am I? I want my mommy and daddy!" She wailed, her confusion making her fear much worse. She tried harder to sit up and let out a painful sounding moan.

"Oh Angel," I said sadly. "You can't remember being brought into the hospital last night? Remember I talked to you?"

She hesitated-looking thoughtful but still a little teary eyed-slowly she nodded. Her eyes filled with more tears, but she furiously rubbed them away. I leaned forwards to comfort her and she flinched away from my touch.

"I was good, I did what Royce said. I was good, I _swear_." She whimpered.

I resisted the temptation to ask her more about what she was talking about and possibly find out what had happened to her, I knew the little girl was already on the verge of a break down.

"You don't have to think about that right now. How about we think about something else? I could go to the cafeteria and get you some yummy food to make you feel better? I'll get you whatever food you want." I hoped she would be able to keep food down, it was important she didn't stop eating, she couldn't afford to lose any pounds.

The girl shook her head, "I don't feel like eating."

I sighed, expecting her answer. I hoped she knew she could only bottle things up for so long.

"How about I put you on a wheelchair and you can come with me? That way you can at least see if there is anything you'd like to try." I tried to persuade her. I wasn't used to having to bribe someone into eating: Emmett, Jasper and Edward ate enough to feed a small army, and Alice loved food, but was still waiting to hit her growth spurt. I'd much rather have her get some rest, but it was very important that she ate.

She gave me a resigned look, and I took that as a yes. I used the call button and asked a nurse to bring a wheelchair to Rosalie's room- she looked relieved when I didn't leave her in the room by herself.

I gently lifted her into the chair when it came and her muscles were tense as I carefully set her down. I was careful not to jostle her and she didn't complain at all so I was confident I hadn't hurt her and the pain medication we'd given her earlier hadn't worn off.

I talked idly while we walked. I told her about the different rooms we passed, what different people's jobs were at the hospital, pretty much anything to help keep her relaxed. Eddy, our therapy dog walked by with a therapist a couple minutes later. The girls eyes brightened and she looked at the golden retriever curiously.

"Hello Carlisle, how's the family?" Melanie (the head therapist at our hospital) asked kindly.

"They're really good. I was just taking this little lady down to the cafeteria for some food." I said, giving Melanie a pointed look.

"Rosalie. My name...its Rosalie." The little girl said, her voice barely above a whisper. She nervously tugged on a piece of her hair.

I beamed, happy she'd said something on her own accord. Rosalie...what a pretty name.

"Well it's really nice to meet you Rosalie. Would you like to pet Eddy, he loves meeting new people." Melanie said, bending down to Rosalie's height, the little girl nodded timidly.

Eddy wagged his tail as Rosalie gently ran her hand over his head.

"I think he likes you, he can come visit you in your room later on if you want."

Rosalie's nod was much more enthusiastic this time.

"Awesome! I'll arrange a time with Carlisle. Have a good lunch Rosalie!" Melanie waved good-bye and Eddy gave Rosalie a big kiss before they kept walking.

Rosalie smiled and I thought it was the best thing I'd seen all day.

* * *

I didn't like the cafeteria, it was big and noisy and people kept staring at me. But I didn't like lying in the hospital bed either; it smelled weird.

A tall young man who's dark brown hair reminded me of Royce had his back to me and I almost screamed. Luckily he turned around and his face didn't look like Royce's. Carlisle was nice to me, I wondered if he'd still like me if he found how I got hurt so bad.

I was still in a lot of pain, but I didn't want Carlisle to give me a needle so I didn't say anything. I deserved it anyways. I made my mom and dad upset because I wasn't good like they asked me to be. I'd tried so hard.

Carlisle had bought me a cheese-burger and yogurt, I ate the yogurt but didn't touch the burger. The thought of eating it made me feeling like puking.

 _'You deserve to die.'_

I held back a sob, remembering the hatred in Royce's voice and the disappointment in my parents. I refused to cry right now, I didn't want Carlisle to see and get mad at me too.

"I need to go bathroom." I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Okay, I can find a nurse if you want." Carlisle said, looking around.

"I'll be fine on my own." I said, gripping the side of my wheel chair tightly. I wondered what my parents were doing at this moment, I wondered what they'd tell people had happened to me.

Carlisle said something, but all I saw was his lips moving. His words didn't reach my ears. We barely made it to the bathroom before I fell forwards on my knees, vomiting into the open toilet. I felt someone pull my hair out of the way and start to rub comforting circles on my back. Every time I retched my chest sent bolts of pain through my aching body, by the time I was done throwing up I was a sobbing mess.

I leaned back into Carlisle's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and made soothing noises.

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, I felt safe.

 **Poor Rosalie :( I don't like the ending to this chapter, I may come back and edit this at some point. Leave me feedback and favourite this story please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was remade after I accidentally deleted the original. Oops**.

Carlisle POV

Rosalie was exhausted, I could tell that she'd drained the last of her energy when she had gotten herself so worked up. I felt guilty I'd taken her to the cafeteria, as she hadn't even been able to keep the yogourt she'd eaten down. Though I think she'd really enjoyed going on a walk around the hospital and she definitely loved getting to meet Eddy. On the way back she'd even asked me if he could come visit her in her room tomorrow!

I decided it would be best if Rose rested in her bed for the remainder of the day so she could build her strength up. I'd gotten a nurse to deliver some popcorn and a cheese stick to Rosalie's room that she'd hopefully snack on if I put a movie on for her. She really needed to eat something. I turn the screen on so I can show Rosalie the different on demand movies we have and almost scream myself when she suddenly shrieks and covers her eyes.

"Rosalie?" I ask, racing to her bed side once I've realized what's happening. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm not supposed to watch TV, my parents will be mad." Rosalie tells me; refusing to uncover her eyes.

"Oh honey. It's okay, I'll explain to your parents and I promise they won't be mad." I pause, hesitantly continuing. "Rosalie the police aren't sure where your parents are, do you know where they are?"

She begins shaking her head quickly, and I have to hold back a sigh of disappointment. Not wanting her to get worked up I rest a reassuring hand on her shoulders and say 'don't worry about it'

Eventually Rosalie lowers her hands to her sides and looks at the tv nervously, she looks back at me and calms down slightly when she realizes I'm not angry with her. I ask her what she would like to watch but she doesn't recognize any of the titles so I put on Dora the Explorer (Alice's favourite) and hope she'll like it. Her parents must have literally _never_ let her watch tv.

Rosalie is mesmerized by the television. It's almost obsessive how closely she tries to observe everything that happens on the screen. Though as mesmerized as she is she's still acutely aware of her surroundings, and every time I flip one of my papers or click the back of my pen her eyes dart over to me suspiciously. I've never seen such a nervous little girl.

Eventually Rosalie fell asleep. She'd been battling to keep her eyes open for half an hour, but her exhaustion ended up winning over her anxiety about sleeping in a unfamiliar place. I decide it won't hurt any if I get up for a moment to stretch my legs and give Esme a call (because I'd stayed past my shift and I really owed her an explanation of some kind.) Hopefully Rosalie wouldn't wake up until I got back. With the exhausting day she'd had, I'd say it was safe to assume she'd sleep for a while.

I stop to chat with a couple staff members I run into on my way to my office, and checked up on a few patients as well. Once I've gone to my office I grab my cell phone and head towards the hospital gift shop. I'd decided that every little kid deserved to have a toy of their own. Poor Rosalie hadn't had anything when she'd come into the hospital. I once again wondered who her parents were; and what exactly had happened to her.

I browse the gift shop and the friendly sales assistant recognizes me and helps me pick something nice out. In the end I decide on a teddy bear almost as big as Rose herself. The bear is very soft, and I buy it quickly. Eager for her to see the gift.

Before I return to work I sit down on a bench and call Esme. She picks up quickly, probably wondering where I am. My shift was supposed to end at seven this morning, but I'd taken some time off my night shift and slept on the couch in my office. So that I could be around in the morning when my latest patient woke up.

 _"Carlisle? Is everything alright?"_ Worry was evident in her tone of voice.

"Everything's fine honey. How are things on your end? Kids alright?" I ask.

" _Things are good. Emmett and Alice tried making smoothies this morning, and Jasper drew a picture at school for you yesterday_." She told me.

Smoothies!? I could only imagine how well _that_ had gone over. I loved listening to my wife talk, and hearing what her and the kids were doing when I couldn't be there with them.

"Edward still at Jakes?" I asked. A couple walked by with a newly born baby and I gave them a kind smile.

" _Uh-huh, I'm picking him up after supper_." She told me. " _How's work_?"

With a sigh I told her the events of the day. Leaving out any information that was too personal. All I had to do was mention I had a young injured patient and Esme understood exactly why I'd taken a double shift to take care of her.

" _Is she going to be alright? Do they know where her parents are_?" My wife asked, sounding concerned.

"She'll be alright." I reassured. "But her parents are no where to be found. We have no idea who did this to her; she's all alone."

" _She's not alone, she has you_." Esme reminds me. " _Can I come visit you? It would be just me; Jasper and Alice are going to a birthday party, and Emmett is having a play date. I want to see you_." My wife asks.

"Of course you can. I've got to get back to work. I love you so much, the kids too." I tell her.

" _I love you more_ ," my wife quips. She hangs up before I can protest. One thing was certain; Esme Cullen was one hell of a woman, and I was so thankful to call her mine.

-/-

A med student and a couple nurses are standing outside Rosalie's door when I return. My mind immediately thinks up an array of dark possibilities and I mentally reprimand myself before approaching the group.

"What's going on?" I ask, not unkindly.

"She was in pain when she woke up. We were going to administer another IV so she could get some medicine but she just-" the med student gestures towards the room, at a loss for words.

"We decided it'd be best to wait for you sir. She was getting more and more worked up the longer we were in the room." A male nurse explains.

I nod appreciatively and dismiss them before cautiously entering the room.

"It's just me Rosalie, Doctor Carlisle." I announced. Knowing she was listening very closely from wherever she was hiding in the room. There was two Cullen doctors in Seattle's general hospital, so I introduced myself to some patients using my first name instead of my last.

It didn't take me long to figure out Rosalie was hiding in the closet -after all, hide and seek was Alice's _favourite_ game.

"Rosalie?" I ask. Knocking on the closet door lightly.

She doesn't answer and I sigh as I sit down cross legged on the floor outside the closet.

"Can you hear me?" I ask. Worrying that there was something medically wrong with her, or that she had passed out.

"Leave me alone, please leave me alone." She begs quietly. So quiet I can barely hear it.

"I want to help you, but you have to come out." I say gently "Can you please come out?" I ask.

"No!" She shrieks. Shocking me. Scaring me more so when she begins repeating " _no, no, no, no, no_ " over and over again.

"Rosalie please calm down. Your going to hurt yourself. You're safe, I'm here." I tell her. Calming a hysterical little girl down through a closet door is no easy task.

" _No, no, no, please_." Rosalie begs, her breathing becoming more and more laboured as her panic rises. I could tell she was on the verge of an anxiety attack, and if I didn't calm her down she could get seriously hurt. I try to open the closet door and she pushes her feet against it, preventing me from doing so. Though I'm not sure she's fully in reality, or if she's experiencing some sort of flashback.

"Okay, shhhhh, it's okay. You can stay in there. No ones forcing you to do anything. No one will hurt you." I promise _. "_ Just breathe sweetie. Calm down, and breathe."

"They'll hurt me. T-they were trying to hurt me." Rosalie tells me. I hear her breathing loudly still, and I know that it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge in a moment like this. So I choose my words very carefully.

"They're not here anymore, it's just me and you. They would never hurt you Rosalie, I promise if they ever tried to I would never let them."

"They're gone?" She asks, sounding hesitant.

"Gone." I confirm. "It's just you and me."

Very slowly Rosalie opens the closet door, her eyes darting around the room to see if I'm lying. It hurt me that she felt threatened by the people wanting to help her. But I was glad had somehow earned a tiny bit of her trust; something I knew wasn't a thing she gave away easily.

"See? Everything is fine, you're safe." I reassure.

Her eyes flicker to my hands and I recall I'm still holding the teddy bear I'd bought her. When she notices I'm watching her as she looks at the stuffed animal she quickly glances away.

"Do you like it?" I ask, holding out the Teddy bear to her. "I got it for you."

"For me?" She asks disbelievingly, tentatively taking the bear from my arms and hugging it to her chest.

"For you." I tell her, smiling at her. A nurse had rolled up the hospital scrubs sleeves and pants before putting it on Rose (and the outfit was still to large on her), the little girl looked even tinier holding the big stuffed bear. _She was so cute_.

"Thank you." She gives me a tiny smile in return, cuddling the bear even closer to her body. Before I can say anything else I'm interrupted by a nurse knocking at the door.

"Come in," I call.

A nurse sticks her head in the door and the moment is shattered as Rosalie's smile disappears and she looks at the unfamiliar face fearfully. She hides behind the teddy bear I'd bought her as though it's a shield.

"Amber, what can I do for you?" I ask the nurse in a calm and friendly tone, wanting the scared little girl to know nothing would happen to her.

"Sorry to interrupt Doctor Cullen, but your wife is here to see you." The nurse says kindly. Sure enough I can see Esme standing behind the nurse in the doorway with a pink sparkly gift bag in her hands.

"No worries at all. Please, let her in." I say. Rubbing Rosalie's back reassuringly as she stands up and hides herself behind my legs.

Esme walks into the room slowly, not wanting to frighten Rose. The nurse leaves quickly and Rosalie relaxes a bit as she closes the door behind her.

"Rosalie, this is my wife Esme." I tell the little girl. "She really wanted to meet you."

"Hi Rosalie, I brought something for you. Do you want to come see?" Esme smiles.

I give Rose a tiny nod when she looks at me for guidance. The little girl carefully peaks out from behind my legs at my wife and takes a couple hesitant steps towards her.

Esme pulls out a princes colouring book from the sparkly gift box and Rosalie's eyes widen with wonder as she stares at it.

My wife smiles at Rosalie's awed expression and then at me. I know now that Esme loves the little girl as much as me.

 **Please leave a review because it'd be great to know someone actually read this after I rewrote it, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry this is so late! Enjoy :) Once again I own nothing you recognize.**

Carlisle POV

Rosalie giggled happily as Eddy kissed her face for the umpteenth time during his visit. The sound was music to my ears. I couldn't help it, when Rosalie was happy she radiated a energy that made everyone around her happy. It was also a welcome change from crying, which was all she'd felt like doing during her first week in the hospital. She was still wary, and I knew she was far from being healed. But I was happy at least to show her that life was more then pain and tragedy.

Slowly but surely she'd wiggled the way into the hearts of all the hospital staff, including myself. Every night when I'd go home after my shift I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to the little girl, where would she go home too when she no longer needed to stay in the hospital?

As if I had asked aloud a knock at the door came seconds later. The two detectives I'd been in contact with over Rosalie's case were there to speak with me. Had they found Rosalie's parents at last? Melanie smiled and offered to stay with Rosalie while I talked to them. After promising Rosalie I'd be back right away I walked to my office to meet with the two detectives, possibilities racing through my mind.

The two detectives running Rosalie's case were familiar faces to me. Detectives Connor and Grant, both local boys. Both had smiles to offer me that instantly put me at ease.

"Sorry to interrupt Carlisle. We haven't found anything new on the investigation but we were hoping to discuss living arrangements for Rosalie until we know more." Connors said, fidgeting in his seat.

"Of course. Could I make a suggestion?" I asked, swallowing nervously. This was something me and Esme had already discussed.

"What did you have in mind?" Grant-the more experienced of the officers-asked.

"My wife and I think it would be best if she was placed under our care temporarily. We have our fostering license, and she'd be more comfortable in a new environment if it was with someone she trusted" My voice didn't waver as I spoke, but my heart was beating rapidly with anticipation of their answer.

"We'll have to talk to Chief Swan first, but I'm sure that can be arranged. You'll both have to fill out some paperwork and have an officer visit your home along with providing proof your licensed and will not mistreat the child."

"I'll have it all done before tomorrow. When can she move in?" I asked, this time my voice was eager.

"Tomorrow sounds good." Connors said with a chuckle

* * *

I waited until that evening to tell Rosalie. I wanted to be sure everything was in place, she'd already had more then enough disappointment in her life.

"You know how those officers came to talk to me today?" I asked Rosalie after she'd finished brushing her teeth and had slipped under the covers-eager for her bedtime stories.

She nodded. Hugging the teddy bear I'd gotten her tightly to her chest. She hadn't let the bear out of her sight since I'd given it to her.

"Well they said that if you wanted, you could come and live with me tomorrow." I said.

Rosalie stayed silent, her eyes wide. Anxiety coursed through me, did she not trust me? Maybe I'd completely misread how she felt about me and Esme.

"Okay," She eventually said. "Do you hit in your house?"

Mentally I slapped myself in the face. Of course she liked us, but she had a right to be nervous. Who knows what her past home had been like.

"We never hit in my house. I have four other children and they all would love to meet you Rosalie. There is lots of toys to play with in my house, we have a tv too, and lots of books that you can read. We have lots of fun things to do, and we never ever hit."

"That's nice. We don't play with toys in my house. Toys are for babies, and I'm _not_ a baby." Rosalie said seriously.

"Well our toys are for everyone."

"I'm excited to go. I like Esme, and I like you too Carlisle. Can we please read books now?"

I chuckled, "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Esme POV

"Pleasseee mom, can you read one more story? It's not fair because Alice and Jasper always pick _Winnie the Pooh_ when you say we're reading one story and I want to read _Where the wild things are_!" Emmett says. Looking at me with the best puppy dog eyes he can pull off.

"Okay. But only because you asked so nicely." I tell him, ruffling his already messy hair. Secretly my favourite time of the day was when I got to cuddle up on the couch with all my kids and read them stories before bed. Although Edward insisted he was way too old to be listening to bed time stories I could convince him without too much effort to stick around on some days. It was even better when Carlisle was around, but he'd been busy at the hospital with Rosalie and wouldn't be home until later that night. Our kids had been thrilled when they found out they were going to have a new sister.

Emmett eagerly hands me the book. Alice has already almost completely fallen asleep on my shoulder, and I'm careful not to move her too much as I open the book and begin to read in a soft voice.

When the book is over Emmett too has fallen asleep awkwardly sprawled out on the living room couch. Only Jasper is still awake. Edward was having a sleepover at Jacob's house. Billy was one of our friends from when we lived in Forks that we still talked to and Jake and Edward were around the same age so they got along well.

"Ready to go to bed monkey?' I ask Jasper, I yawn and he looks at me with sleepy eyes.

I shift Emmett into a comfier position on the sofa and cover him with a fleecy blanket. I carry Alice upstairs and Jasper trails behind me.

After tucking Alice in I go to Jaspers room to do the same for him. After I've made sure he's settled I kiss him good night and turn to leave the room.

"Mom?" Jasper calls me. I turn around with a smile, it always was so nice to hear him call me that. Jasper had a hard time when he first moved in with us and seeing how far he'd come was truly amazing.

"Yes?" I say, sitting on the end of his bed and waiting patiently when he doesn't respond right way.

"Are you going to take good care of Rosalie just like you took good care of me?" Jasper asks, his face serious.

"Of course we are baby. We love all of you very much, and we love Rosalie too." I tell him gently.

"You promise you'll make her better?" Jasper says.

"I promise." I tell him.

He relaxes when I tell him this and I give him one more kiss. I turn off the lights in his room and pray that I'm able to keep my promise

 **Have a good night, don't forget to review so I can have an excuse to make celebration cookies :) Next chapter can (and WILL) be up within the week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I wrote this chapter after the little girl I babysit fell asleep. A lot of Emmett, Jasper and Alice's mindset was based off of her. Edwards wasn't because he's older, and Rosalie's was in a way but had to be tweaked because (thankfully) none of the little kids I know have been through something like Rosalie. Anyways just thought I'd share in case you were wondering! Here's the ages of the kids so you won't get confused:**

 **Edward-12, Jasper-7, Alice-6, Emmett-9, and of course Rosalie who's also 7.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't you dare try and sue me or something! 0_0 I'm watching you.**

 _2 Weeks ago - The Hale Home._

Rosalie solemnly sat in the corner of the room. Hands crossed in her lap, mouth firmly set in a polite smile. She was dressed in a pretty pink dress that had people gushing over how cute she was. It was the same routine as any of the other parties she went to. Sit still and don't bug anyone, just look cute. That's all you're supposed to be...an accessory. But Rose never complained, not even when her legs would start to ache from sitting too long and she got tired and wanted to go to bed. Rosalie was glad that this party was in her house. Sometimes during house parties her Mom or Dad would ask her to show off to all of the guests how well she could dance, or how flexible she was, or a drawing that her parents had made her spend loads of time on just so they could show it off to their friends.

Today was different, Rosalie wasn't sure why, but she could feel it. Today she did mind when her legs started to ache and she had to fight to keep her eyes open from exhaustion. So instead of sitting nicely in her chair she got up and navigated her way through a cluster of guests until she found her mom.

She tugged on her Moms dress to get her attention. Laura Hale jumped in surprise and bumped into the maid walking by with the cake, causing the carefully decorated dessert to crash to the ground with a clattering noise.

"Rosalie look what you did! That cake was supposed to be for the guests! Sometimes I wonder if you even think before you do things!" Laura roared charging towards Rose (who took two steps backward and toppled over.)

"Mommy I'm sorry!" Rosalie wailed, eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill over. She hurriedly pulled herself to her feet. She'd hadn't meant to make a mess.

"That's enough Rosalie! Go to your room, I won't have guests seeing you crying and drooling all over yourself, you even ruined your dress. Do you want people to think we're slobs Rosalie?" Richard Hale snapped furiously at his daughter, pulling his wife away from the cake and Rosalie so the maids could clean up the mess.

Rosalie stifled a sob. Racing up the stairs to her room so that none of the guests would see the tears streaming down her face.

Noticing the attention the outburst had drawn both Richard and Laura Hale laughed uneasily, trying to coax their guests back into the earlier chatter that had filled the room. Eventually the silence stopped, people went back to their conversations. Some with heads leaned in close together, whispering about 'the Hale's little girl.'

The flustered couple barely had the chance to glare back before they were interrupted by a dapper looking man who radiated importance.

"Quite a pitiful little thing, isn't she?" Royce said, staring at the staircase Rosalie had disappeared up only moments before.

"It's like she doesn't even try!" Raged Laura.

"Such a waste of a pretty face, don't you think?" Royce said thoughtfully as he took another sip of wine.

"Yes," Richard said absentmindedly as he looked searchingly at Royce. Trying to decipher why he looked so familiar.

"Royce. Royce King ll." Royce said-grinning at Richard.

Laura blushed, eyes widening as they met her husbands. They had known that after Royce the first died his son had taken hold of the majority of the company, but they'd been too busy revelling in Richards raised position to think much of it at the time. Now-six months later-seeing him was a bit of an eye opener. He'd been a nonexistent figure recently, but seeing him reminded them just how easily he could get rid of Richard and his position in the company. Both paled at the thought.

"It's an honour." Laura said quickly. "We are terribly sorry you saw that. I don't know what compelled Rose to do that, but I assure you it won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't." Royce said condescendingly. But his eyes never left the staircase. He took another sip of wine and then turned to the Hale's with a smirk.

For the first time in a long time, something had managed to capture Royce Kings eye.

* * *

 _Present day - The Cullen's_

"MOM Alice took my phone again! Make her give it back!" Edward shouted impatiently.

"Did not!" Alice squealed.

Esme let out a sigh, eyes shining with affection as she hustled to get to the living room and split up the fight. She had to hold back her chuckle at the scene. Edward was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Alice and Jasper-who were both holding up a books and were 'fake reading' in a weak attempt to hide their laughter. Emmett sat on the other couch playing xbox, oblivious to the whole situation.

"You guys are supposed to be cleaning your rooms. Rosalie can be here any minute! Don't you want her to feel welcome?"

"Do you think she'll want to have a tea party with me and Jasper? Edward and Em never want too." Alice cried in despair.

"I'm sure she will Alice. Maybe she'll even like Lego!" Jasper said hopefully.

"No way! I bet she'll like baseball. Besides its not like we never play tea party. I played with you last week, remember?" Emmett said excitedly-pausing his game and turning to face Esme.

"Well as long as she's not as _annoying_ as the three of you I don't personally care about her interests." Edward said grumpily, but it didn't sound convincing and he too looked lost in thought.

"I'm not sure what she'll like," Esme said carefully. "Do you guys remember when you first came to live with us? All of you were scared for the first bit, Rosalie might be like that too. Because something very unfair happened to her and she's still healing. That's why we need to make her feel as at home as possible. I want all of you to be very welcoming to her, she's part of the family for the next while."

All four children nodded understandingly. Alice couldn't even remember her real parents. But Jasper had permanent scars that reminded him every time he looked at himself, Emmett used to wake up screaming every night from nightmares, and for the first two weeks of Edward living with Carlisle and Esme he would cry day and night over his parents.

Looking at them now it was hard to tell anything had ever happened to them. Esme couldn't help but smile, all of them had come so far.

The sound of the front door opening and closing had Esme and all four kids snapping out of their thoughts and scrambling to clean up the last of the mess in the living room.

"Esme darling? We're home!" Carlisle called from the main entrance.

Esme quickly straightened the pillows on the couches one final time before leaving to greet their newest family member.

The kids followed slowly behind her...uncertain. At first only Carlisle could be seen. Until something behind Carlisle shuffled and a small figure could be seen tightly gripping the back of his leg.

Rosalie was home at last.

 **Sorry about the ending but I didn't want to put too much in one chapter. Just because I'm evil I'm going to ask for two reviews before the next update. Thanks so much to everyone who's left feedback. It means a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The feedback last chapter was AMAZING! I love you all so much! Keep on reviewing and following/favouriting. This story is rated T so there will not be any graphic descriptions of anything but this story does deal with a sensitive topic so if you're ever uncomfortable with something skip over it! Lots of cute family moments will be coming up, Enjoy!**

That night Esme had made a mouth-watering feast for Rosalie. While the other children giddily dug into their meals (even little Alice) Rosalie simply stared at her plate. Esme looked distraught and I held off telling her Rosalie had barely eaten all week for later.

"Do you want me to cut up your roast for you Rose?" I asked her gently.

She shook her head, "No thanks. I can cut it by myself"

Rosalie-despite her situation-was fiercely independent. I expected it was because she'd practically raised herself. Unfortunately my question brought attention to Rosalie's lack of appetite. Emmett scooped his fourth helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Don't you like my momma's cooking?" Alice asked in a curious tone, speaking her mind as usual.

"Alice," Esme scolded as Rosalie's shoulders slumped.

All the children's eyes were fixated on Rosalie, awaiting a response. I didn't miss the way Edwards eyes traveled over her visible bruises and cuts, poor Rose looked like someone had used her as a punching bag. Jasper was giving her a calculating look-as if he were trying to figure out a difficult puzzle.

Just as I was about to break the tension and reassure Rosalie she didn't need to explain anything she glanced up and spoke.

"I don't feel like eating." She said softly.

Esme and I shared a sad look. The rest of the children seemed to snap to their senses and stopped questioning her. They accepted her answer, and then continued on with supper and their quiet chatter as though nothing had happened.

Unlike the rest of my family, I didn't miss Rosalie's quiet whisper.

"Not anymore."

* * *

Everything in Carlisle's house was very different from the type of house I was used to seeing. All the houses I'd ever visited with my parents had been large and clean looking like my own. Carlisle and Esme's house was different, it was big like mine but filled with more things- like toys, book shelves and a couple scribbly drawings put up on a bulletin board and picture frames with various family pictures in them everywhere. My parents liked my house clean, we didn't keep toys or old drawings or pictures of our family on our wall.

Carlisle had introduced me to his four kids before supper but I wasn't sure if I liked them yet, I hadn't been around many people my age. I only knew friends of my parents and the few children I did know I'd never gotten along with. Sometimes I have the feeling I was only around because my parents friends were all having kids at the time and they wanted to fit in.

Jasper keeps staring at me and Alice looks like she's about to burst with questions. _I wouldn't like other_ _people coming to live with me in my house_ , I thought to myself. Emmett says things that make everyone laugh and Edward rolls his eyes a lot. After supper Esme and Carlisle told us we could go play in the living room while they cleaned up all the dishes. At my house our maids did all the cooking and cleaning-it was strange to see people like them doing dishes, I wasn't used to being in a home that didn't have maids. As far as I could tell they weren't poor.

I wasn't sure if playing was a good idea, I'd already broken so many of my parents rules in the past week and all I really felt like doing was sleeping. The tall boy with curly black hair-Emmett-seemed very involved in the game he was playing. I settled on the couch across from him, it was interesting to watch. He had some sort of controller and leaned left and right very enthusiastically when he turned the car on the TV screen.

"So Rose, you like video games?" He questioned enthusiastically as his next race loaded.

My face turned a little red, I hadn't meant to stare. Eventually I shrugged in response.

"I've never played one before." I told him truthfully.

He looked at me disbelief. Horror filling his eyes.

"I've got to show you. By the way before I forget do you like baseball?" Emmet asked seriously.

"I will try baseball if you want." I offered meekly as I sat beside him and he handed me a controller that matched his own.

Emmett's face lit up and I felt good that I'd made him happy.

"Hey Rose?" Emmett said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm really happy your safe now. I know you might be scared but my mom and dad are really nice and I promise we all are too. We won't let anything happen to you."

I smiled, "I know."

 **REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE (why yes I am pushy, sorry I still love you!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! I'm sorry this is late; but school before the Christmas break is hell. For some reason all teachers decide to give you as much work as possible before holidays. Plus I had a lot of trouble with Fanfiction on this chapter-which sucks. On with the story!**

After supper Esme led me to my room. I could tell she'd put a lot of work into setting it up, she'd painted the room a pretty pink and had even gotten a lacy bedspread and a small shelf filled with books and toys. I wondered if she knew I wouldn't be staying here long; I wondered if she knew that Royce and my parents were probably already on their way to get me.

Suddenly I felt very undeserving of everything Carlisle and his family had given me. I wasn't even giving them anything in return! With my parents I always had something to offer. I'd dress up and behave and smile at the right times so people would have another reason to be jealous of them. I hadn't even dressed nice on my way back from the hospital. I'd simply put on the offered Dora shirt and not bothered to complain.

I hovered awkwardly in the door way with my arms crossed over my chest protectively while Esme finished putting the sheets on my bed.

When she finishes she smiles at me.

"How about we get you cleaned up?" She says sweetly.

I nod my head. I can handle that; being clean and looking pretty is something I am familiar with.

* * *

Rosalie came out of the shower bundled in towels and teary eyed. She paused at my office door with her head down. Behind her Esme hovered uncertainly. I met my wife's gaze and she shrugged helplessly. I motioned to Esme I could handle it, and she disappeared back down the hallway to help the other kids to bed.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I immediately questioned, standing up from my arm chair and bending down so I could be at her level.

When I got no response from the distressed little girl I picked her up and sat down with her on the reading chair that was placed in the corner of my office. I turned her around so her face could rest against my chest and I could hug her to me with my arms.

Rosalie drifted closer to me and I continued to hold on to her. Rosalie was a very cuddly little girl. As a baby I doubted she'd gotten the love and attention she'd needed, now that she was older she craved it after all the years of lacking. I didn't mind holding Rosalie or giving her hugs at all, she was a lot different from what Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were like when they first came to live with me and Esme.

"Please tell me what's wrong Rose, I want to help." I pleaded with her as she continued to sniffle into my chest.

She remained silent. I accepted she wasn't comfortable with talking to others about how she felt; I knew she wasn't even sure of what she was feeling yet.

"I don't look pretty anymore." She eventually whimpers into my shirt.

I close my eyes in despair. How much pressure and fear had Rosalie's parents instilled in her about looking good? It was sickening.

"I think you are beautiful Rose. I know the bruises are still there but with time I'm sure-"

"What about the scars!" She screams suddenly, looking at me accusingly. "What about the scars Carlisle?" She whispers.

"You're still one of the prettiest little girls I've ever met Rose. It's not just because how you look on the outside, it what's in here too." I said soothingly, pointing to her heart; she'd leaned back a little on my lap so she could see me properly.

"I'm supposed to be pretty. I'm supposed to-" she stops and bits her trembling lip once more, begging herself not to cry.

"You don't have to be anything sweetie. I think you're perfect, just the way you _are_."

Rosalie is persistently rubbing her eyes in a desperate attempt stop the tears from welling out of them.

"You can cry honey. Crying is normal. It's okay to cry." I assure her.

She tries to remain strong for a moment longer but when she catches my sympathetic look all hopes of her avoiding crying go out the window.

Just like that; Rosalie's wall comes crashing down. The mask she always was so careful to keep on around others seemed to shatter.

She's sobbing uncontrollably and all I can do to help is hold her and let her cling to me, muttering soothing things to her throughout the ordeal. Doing just about anything I can to help her; but knowing deep down that I could only do so much.

In that moment I feel absolutely useless; and I hate it.

 **I know...super depressing. But I promise things are going to get happier soon. Please leave a review. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone for the feedback. All of you make me one very happy girl. I hope your Christmas (if you celebrate it) was great, I spent loads of time with family but sadly didn't get the chance to upload the following chapters before Christmas. But come on, I don't want to have to wait a WHOLE year just to upload these holiday themed chapters... there's no way I'd be able to contain my excitement for that long. Anyways, enjoy!**

"You pinky swore we could get our Christmas tree this weekend daddy, you can't just break a pinky promise!" Alice said dramatically.

I cast a glance at Rosalie, who is staring at her pancakes like they know the answers to all of her problems. Her eyes look sore from lack of sleep and like usual I can't help but think she looks sickly. It was hard to see a small child like Rosalie in such a state; but me and Esme knew when we agreed to look after her we'd have to deal with certain touchy situations. We were willing to do whatever it took in order to help her.

"It's true dad. Pinky promises can't just be broken." Jasper said seriously.

I smile at Jasper. He was living proof that love and affection could change someone's life. He'd lived with us for the shortest amount of time other then Rosalie; and he'd developed so much in a year it was hard to believe there was a time he wasn't part of our family.

"I wouldn't normally back out on a promise. But sometimes plans have to change; I think it'd be nice to have a quiet day at home. Rosalie is still figuring the place out, we don't want to overwhelm her on the first day. Mommy said she could take you one day this week." I explained.

"All the good trees will be gone by then." Alice complained, huffing in frustration.

"What happens if Santa doesn't leave us presents because our tree isn't nice?" Emmett pondered aloud.

Alice and Jasper's eyes both widened in fear. Edward rolled his.

"Christmas isn't about how nice your tree looks, it's about spending time with family." Esme said in a wise tone.

I stood up to get myself more coffee and kissed her on the head quickly as I walked by her; out of the corner of my eye I could see Rosalie squirming uncomfortably at the display of affection. I guessed her parents had always been very strict with rules and making sure they always behaved proper around others.

"Does Santa visit the poor?" Alice chirped.

"Of course he visits the poor. Santa visits _everyone_." Emmett scoffed.

For a moment everything is quiet as we all maul over the conversation. Emmett is fidgeting his hands and Jasper is staring at Edward (who is cutting his pancakes) and determinedly trying to copy the action on his own breakfast. Alice drowns her pancakes in syrup until some of it sops over her plate and Esme grabs a towel to dab at the spillage. This process goes on for a couple minutes until a very flustered Rosalie stands up and leaves the table. Pausing for only a second to mumble a quick excuse before leaving the room quickly, her head down. I clear my throat and it sounds unbearably loud in the suddenly silent room; so does the sound of my chair scraping on the kitchen tile when I stand up to find Rosalie. Esme hand brushes softly against my shoulders as I walk by, offering comfort.

At first I don't see Rosalie and I silently look for her while attempting to not freak out. It's not until I go in her room for the second time that I hear the sound of faint sniffling.

"Rose?" I call.

The sniffling comes to a halt. I get no response. Shuffling can be heard from within the closet.

Rosalie has this habit of hiding when she doesn't want to deal with things. Most of the time it's in a closet, but she'll hide anywhere tiny that she's sure adults aren't able to access easily. One time in the hospital I returned for my morning shift and found Rose hiding under her bed. It took me and two other nurses four hours to coax her out. She refused to explain anything when we finally did get her out. She wouldn't talk about what happened to her, wouldn't tell anyone who had hurt her so bad, or who she even was. The police were still desperately searching for leads on the case but it appeared that the only way it would be solved would be when Rosalie finally opened up.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie? It might help." I say softly. Already knowing her answer.

"No! Just go away!" Rosalie's response is a muffled scream.

I let out a sigh. Everything with Rose was about highs and lows. Some days she was as happy as any other child her age. Other days she was so depressed she couldn't even function.

I leave the room, knowing space and time are the two best things I can give her at the moment.

* * *

 _Stupid stupid stupid._

You've completely overreacted and if Carlisle's kids didn't think you were a loser before, they definitely did now.

You wonder where your mom and dad are, do they miss you? Do they feel bad that Santa never visited you when you were little? Even when you tried your best to be good?

You miss your mom and dad. You miss your Mom's laugh, you miss her pretty smile and the time she once brought you home a cheeseburger on your birthday and said you could have it. With your dad it's different, you miss him for different reasons. You miss his height, the smell of him when he'd carry you around when guests came over. But most of all you miss the way he used to tell you stories, he stopped telling those when he got his promotion. He didn't have the time for you after that.

It's hard. You want to open up, but it hurts to much to even open your mouth. Right now the most you can manage is getting out of bed in the morning. Your heart aches for life to be as simple as it used to be. You think your parents would be embarrassed to call the bruised and scarred little girl you'd become their daughter. Carlisle and Esme too; it was only a matter of time until they realized they shouldn't waste their breath on a lost cause.

It's far to painful to think about what a disappointment you are to everyone around you. You put your hands around your head, wishing that you couldn't feel anything at all.

* * *

I've been sitting in my office across the hall from Rosalie's room for a good two hours; doing paperwork while still keeping a close eye on her.

It was hard to get things done when thinking about the poor little girl. I wanted to help; but I had no idea how at this point.

Half way through my monthly hospital report someone timidly knocks at my door. I break out in a grin when I see my visitor.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie asks.

"What is it sweetheart?" I question, beckoning for her to enter the room.

She pads over softly to me and I notice she's holding Carlisle the teddy bear protectively in one of her arms.

"I heard Alice and Jasper talking about Christmas trees, and I think that'd be really fun to get one." She said quietly.

"If you just want to relax at home today it's o-" I begin, but stop when she starts shaking her head.

"I could use a little fun." She explains.

Rosalie smiles despite everything; and because of that, I think she's the strongest person I know.

 **Review please. (Also P.S do you want me to do QOTD? I'll do one in this chapter but not so sure about doing it consistently.**

 **QOTD: What's your favourite activity and why do you like it?**

 **AOTD: Basketball, I like it because it never fails to make me happy! (I also love many other things!)**

 **Review your answer and some feedback/what you think of the story so far for a mention at the top of next chapter. Have a great day, thank you for your time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**First update of 2016! (I know I'm sorry this is so late!) Also school** **is back and I have exams and I want to scream. Please keep leaving lovely feedback because it's honestly the highlight of my day and always makes me one very happy person. Enjoy!**

 **P.S I'm so sorry! I PROMISE the holiday themed chapters are almost done! But c'mon it's SO CUTE and you gotta love Christmas.**

We set out for tree shopping that very afternoon. I was willing to do anything to make Rose happy, I don't think I could stand to continue seeing her suffer all the time. Since I had my hands busy piling all the supplies we'd need to tie our tree on the roof, Rose opted to cling to Esme's leg instead of mine during the process. When we put Rosalie in the car I put her in a booster seat beside Jasper. Alice pouted but I promised she could sit beside Rose on the way back. Rosalie's eyes were glued to the window as we pulled away from our large estate and out into the water slicked roads.

It was an annual tradition to go shopping at the Black's farm for our Christmas tree. Once we'd picked out a tree everyone liked (which was a very challenging task in itself) we'd take it home and spend the rest of the day decorating it and drinking hazardous amounts of hot chocolate.

The car ride is fairly uneventful. Every once in a while Esme or I will point out something interesting to Rosalie, and Alice will excitedly chatter about each topic for a couple minutes until she's run out of things to say. Emmett and Jasper silently battle for Edwards attention-who has earbuds in and seems to be doing his best to completely ignore his younger siblings.

When I made the swift turn that led to the Black family's tree farm all the kids eyes visibly grew wide with excitement. Billy instantly recognized the familiar SUV and began to wheel his wheelchair over as we quickly piled out of the car. Rosalie was the only one left in the backseat by the time Esme and I got out. I looked at Esme and gestured towards the back seat- letting her know I would talk to Rosalie. She hustled to catch up with the kids who were already excitedly talking to Billy and his son Jake.

"If it feels like it's too much just tell me or Esme and we'll leave." I reassured Rosalie.

Rose undid her seatbelt and grabbed my offered hand as she stepped out of the car. She hadn't been out anywhere since the hospital. I couldn't help but think it was too big of a step to take far too soon in Rosalie's recovery. But if she wanted to try it, I would be with her every step of the way.

"Carlisle, good to see you!" Billy welcomes as we draw closer. Rosalie holds my hand tighter in her own, still unsure of the whole ordeal.

"Billy; happy holidays! How's business?" I ask, sticking my free hand out to shake his.

"Can't complain," Billy answers with a grin.

"Who's that?" Jacob asks Jasper loudly, a finger pointed in Rosalie's direction.

"That's Rosalie." Alice pipes up, rolling her eyes as if it were obvious.

Jacobs eyes don't leave Rosalie and he narrows them suspiciously at her.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you its _rude_ to stare?" Rosalie hisses at him.

Esme and I both stare at her in shock for a couple moments; flabbergasted.

"You'll have to forgive him, he doesn't have much for manners." Billy apologizes, luckily not sounding angry.

Rosalie was very unpredictable - you could never tell what her reaction to things would be. She could go from joking, to angry, and to crying in a half of a second.

Billy looks at Rosalie and I'm happy the smile doesn't leave his face as he greets her warmly. Rosalie smiles timidly back at him, and I think that for the most part they will get along just fine.

Once all the kids have settled down slightly and have greeted each other we decide to get to the real matter at hand; tree shopping!

Billy always has the best Christmas trees and everyone in La Push and most people in Forks give him their business. Even when Esme and I had moved out of Forks and into Seattle we continued to buy from Billy, and have stayed close to him and his family throughout the years. Especially after he'd lost his wife a couple years ago to cancer.

"Lots of our trees are gone, but don't worry there is still a couple magazine ready trees for our last minute shoppers." Billy reassured, his signature smile still stretched across his face.

All the children besides Rosalie-who was still clinging to my hand like it was a life line-raced ahead of us, examining each tree before racing on to the next one. Billy and Esme make small talk while I walk Rosalie up to trees and let her feel the firs on them.

"This is perfect!'" Alice suddenly squealed.

Rosalie looked curiously in the direction of where Alice's voice had come from. Blue eyes wide with wonder, she tugged lightly on my hand; pointing in the direction of the other children.

Alice runs towards us and grabs Rosalie's hand from my own.

"C'mon Rose. You've got to see this tree! It's the _coolest_." 

Before I have time to open my mouth and scold Alice she's running off again with Rosalie in tow. Billy laughs; he always found Alice to be hilarious.

"Look at it Rose! Isn't it the prettiest Christmas tree you've ever seen?" Alice exclaims loudly.

"It's beautiful!" Rosalie agrees, sounding excited.

Me and Esme share a smile. After all the tragedy Rosalie had faced in the the last few months it was hard to think of a better feeling then the one felt seeing Rose finally get to be a kid she never really got to be. Eagerly I take Esme's hand as we both rush to see our soon to be Christmas tree.

* * *

Today was my most favourite day ever. Luckily Carlisle and Esme have a big front door or we wouldn't have been able to fit our Christmas tree into the house. I'd never put a tree inside of my house before, I'd always assumed trees were an outside only type of thing. I'd already learned so many new things since coming to live with Carlisle and his family, it was hard to figure out if anything I knew was right or wrong.

Esme made us gingerbread men cookies and they took up the whole wrap around island. Carlisle even let me put the star on top of the Christmas tree. He said it was one of the most important jobs when decorating for Christmas, and that the whole family wanted _me_ to do it. Carlisle lifted me onto the top of his shoulders and Esme took a video of me putting the star up. When we plugged the various strands of Christmas lights we'd put on the tree in everyone applauded as it lit up; illuminating the whole family room.

I was overcome with a warmth that I hadn't felt before. Was this what if felt like to belong? No- I had always belonged with my mom and dad, we were always the picture perfect family. This -I thought to myself- is what it felt like to be loved.

I still felt like an open wound. But on days like this, I felt as though maybe, just maybe- I could be whole again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Exams** **are done but I'm feeling evil, so I'm going to ask for 3 reviews before our next update. I have a personal goal to reach 50 reviews, thanks to all you lovely people we're already half way there! I know; awesome right? Have a great day, love you guys!**

 ** _Readers: Oh wow the last chapter was so happy and sentimental I bet things are going to be all uphill from now on-_**

 ** _Me: Lol no._**

That night I dream of Royce King. Just when I'd felt like I was healing my past caught back up to me, making me bleed just enough that I knew I was past saving.

My parents betrayal stung. But not as much as this did. The constant fear that I carried inside of me everywhere I went. The fear that the world would be pulled out from underneath me _again. _ The overwhelming obsession that I needed to succeed at everything I did; something that had been drilled into me since birth.

Even in my dreams, I was never safe.

I constantly wish I could forget, that I could start things over. Forget the memories that flood through me like poison, slowly killing me from the inside. His voice is what I wish to rid myself of the most. I would do _anything_ to forget Royce King's voice, or to forget Royce in general.

In my dream I'm sitting in my old house. It's huge much like Carlisle and Esme's; but it lacked the warm feeling that The Cullen's home radiated. I see my parents, but they can't see me. My old room is occupied by another little girl. The letters on the wall of my room that used to say Rosalie now say a different name. This little girl is pretty like I used to be-maybe prettier, and my parents give her hugs and tell her they love her, not seeming to miss me at all.

Royce is in the dream too. Talking happily to my parents; my dad shakes hands with him, my mom laughs at a joke he makes. Instead of being furious he had hurt me, my parents were treating him like a friend. The worst part was...no one remembered me.

When I wake up I can hear someone humming. It's a soft low sound, that sounds strangely familiar.

I open my eyes and there he is.

Sitting calmly on the edge of my twin bed is none other then Royce King. Looking as classically handsome and important as he usually did. He stops humming when he notices I'm looking at him.

I try to scream but it feels as though someone had placed a strip of duct tape over my mouth. The only noise that I'm able to get to leave me is a muffled whimper.

" _I'm_ _coming for you Rosalie. Do you hear me? I'm coming to find you."_

His voice is enough to send shivers through my spine. Royce smiles at me, I notice he's holding a glass of liquor. He leans in towards me- and that is when I finally regain my voice, and let out a blood curdling scream.

I stop screaming when I wake up. Gasping for air I panic because I realize I can't breathe. The world is spinning and my head hurts and things I don't want to remember are forcing themselves back into my thoughts.

It feels like it's hours before Carlisle and Esme race into my room. Their lips are moving but no sound reaches my ears. The covers on my bed that had seemed so welcoming and comfortable only two days before suddenly felt like they were suffocating me. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to tell Carlisle this, but I couldn't figure out how to force the words out of my mouth.

I flailed wildly trying to kick the sheets off of my body and let out a scream when Esme tried to help pull them off me.

"Rosalie. Calm down. Shhh your okay. You're safe. I'm here you're safe." Carlisle's soothing voice eventually works its way into my ears.

I clutch my arms tightly to my chest. I'm still unable to breathe and I feel like I'm going to die. What was happening to me?

"Just breathe honey. You're okay." I'm so worked up I can't tell whether the voice belongs to Carlisle or Esme.

It takes a long time, but with soothing noises coming out of both Carlisle and Esme and the light on in my room I'm able to calm myself down.

I uncurl out of my fetal position once I can breathe again and am convinced that I'm safe-at least for the time being.

Esme and Carlisle both let out visible sighs of relief and take this as the okay to talk to me.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Esme asks, sitting on the edge of my mattress and holding my hand in her own.

I notice that Carlisle and Esme are both still in pyjamas and look beyond exhausted. Despite exhaustion all their attention is focused on me, and I can't help but think it's nice to feel important and loved.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, none of this is your fault." Carlisle looks angry, but his anger doesn't seem to be directed at me.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Esme asks, sounding like she genuinely cared.

"It was just a bad dream." I say stiffly, leaving out any details. I wasn't ready to tell Carlisle and Esme what happened to me, and I wasn't sure I ever would be.

"Rosalie that was a panic attack," Carlisle explains. "Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

"No." I automatically respond, not wanting to bring up any questions about my parents or Royce.

I push myself farther up on my pillows and become aware of a pain in my side. I notice a stain of red on the front of my Pyjama top the same time Esme does.

"Carlisle, I think Rosalie popped one of her stitches." Esme says gently, never letting go of my hand.

It was shocking just how quickly things could fall apart.

* * *

I head to my office to get everything I'd need to stitch Rosalie back up. Luckily, it was only a small tear in the cut left from her surgery, and was only one of the many stitches that popped. It must have been her wild kicking and rolling while attempting to push off her covers that had caused her cut to reopen.

I would never be able to wipe the sight of Rosalie having a panic attack out of my memory. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to see. Seeing her in so much pain and struggling for breath was heartbreaking.

I knew it was my job to stay strong for her, but there was times I felt like crying for the little girl.

"Dad?" Jasper whisper shouts as I walk by his room.

I was hoping none of the kids had been woken up by Rosalie's scream to save her from having to explain it. I also should have known that Jasper was far too observant for his own good, and would be the first person up if anything were wrong. I was very thankful he'd stayed in his room and didn't go into Rosalie's when she was mid-panic attack.

"You okay kiddo?" I ask Jasper, crouching next to his bed for a moment.

"Is Rosalie going to be okay?" The small boy asks innocently, looking up at me with big eyes.

"I think she's going to be just fine." I told him gently, rubbing his hair comfortingly.

I prayed that I was right.

 **Thanks for reading. It's always appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry updates are still a little slow but my brain doesn't always feel like co-operating :P Happy Chinese New Year to those of you who may celebrate it! Enjoy.**

"Wake up Rosalie!"

In a second I jolted awake. The words running through me like a electrical shock. Had I slept in? My parents despised when I slept in. I was to be up and looking presentable by early morning, in time to answer the door to get the newspaper for my dad to read. We had maids who could just as easily do the job, but it had always been my task _._

"Rosalie wake up, It's Christmas!" The same voice squealed.

This time I could put a face to the voice, Alice. I let out a sigh as I remembered where I was. Running a shaky hand over my messy hair; pulling back the light sheet that had replaced my old covers after my-er-episode a few nights ago. I still hadn't been able to shake the memory of the awful dream, thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. Even with Carlisle and Esme's constant reassurance that I was safe, I couldn't shed the utter terror inside me that never left, a constant reminder that I wasn't safe.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality. Alice was still standing in the doorway of my room; staring at me with expectant eyes.

"Come on! Emmett and Jasper are waking Mom and Dad up, Edward too. You've got to see all the presents Rose, I saw some with your name on them!" Alice babbled, talking even faster then she usually did.

I crawled out of bed in record time. Hastily slipping into the slippers Esme had bought me I followed Alice down the grand staircase to the living room.

If I had thought the Christmas tree looked pretty before, it looked _even_ prettier on Christmas morning. Carefully wrapped presents of every size were placed under the tree, and the stockings we'd hung on the brick fireplace were filled.

All four Cullen kids were seated near the base of the tree. Everyone looked excited, even Edward (who I had first assumed was just naturally boring.) I sat down on the floor next to Jasper who moved over to clear a spot for me. Seconds later Carlisle and Esme both rounded the corner with coffee cups in hand.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Esme said cheerily.

All of us repeated the phrase as Esme and Carlisle settled themselves beside each other on one of the couches.

"Mom, dad can we pretty please open presents now?" Alice asked impatiently, flashing a toothy grin.

Once Carlisle and Esme had laughed and agreed to it everyone began to eagerly grab their stockings, unsure of what to do- I simply copied them. The stocking felt heavy in my hands as I took it off the mantle.

By the time I'd sat down Alice had almost taken everything out of her stocking, Jasper and Emmett were not far behind.

Eventually the floor was covered in wrapping paper and open gifts. I was near tears by the time I'd opened my gifts, but these were not tears of sadness-but rather those of happiness. I felt that I would never be able to repay Carlisle and his family for everything they had done for me.

The only way I could think to express my gratitude in that moment was to hug Carlisle tightly. Carlisle hugged me back with an equal amount of force, and I smiled at him gratefully.

I'd gotten many new toys and books-even a book that was made for colouring! But believe it or not the presents were not the only highlight of my day.

We played board games and watched a movie called _The Grinch_. At night Esme made a huge feast. I had never ate so much in my entire life! Esme had made appetizers and turkey and mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, stuffing and desert each bite equally mouth watering. I could say in confidence that Esme's cooking easily topped the entire kitchen staff's cooking in my old home. I thanked her profusely.

Carlisle brought in fire wood from the garage and lit a fire in the fireplace. Jasper and Emmett roasted marshmallows in it while Esme painted me and Alice's nails and Carlisle quietly discussed something with Edward, both of them laughing occasionally.

Eventually everyone had gone upstairs and went to bed expect for me, Carlisle, and Esme. I yawned and both adults chuckled.

"I think it's time for bed Rosalie." Esme said softly.

Carlisle picked me up and carried me upstairs, gently setting me down in my bed.

"Good night Rosalie. Merry Christmas." Carlisle gently said.

"Good night dad." I whispered softly before drifting to sleep.

 **Sorry it's shorter but this was a good place to end it :)** **Okay so no more Christmas chapters (at least for this year!) Hope you liked and please bare with me, I promise the plot will improve but its good for me to put in fluffy chapters like this amongst the chaos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy & thanks for the feedback, you guys rock! :) A student at my school was murdered last week and although I wasn't really friends with him, it's just kind of freaky to think how easily something like that can happen. So basically everything's been hectic and my school has been really somber. I can't even begin to imagine what his family is going through, rip.❤️ All of you please remember to stay safe! **

The days leading up to the new year are a blur. Rosalie became a part of our lives. She had her first family taco night, and even took place in our annual Cullen snowball fight. As much as I'd like to say it was like she had always been a part of the family- it wasn't like that at all. We hadn't earned her trust yet and one wrong move could send her hiding back under her bed or in the nearest closet.

She still hadn't opened up to us, and I feared if we didn't at least get some form of idea what had happened to her the police would have to resort to asking Rose questions themselves. (I can only imagine how well THAT would go over.)

The media had managed to learn about Rosalie and her case and they immediately published an article. Although Rosalie's name was not shared Esme and I were furious. The police said the article did not break any laws, and that unfortunately, we could not get it taken down. We'd decided that it was best not to share the news with Rosalie, as it'd most likely only lead to another break down. The little girl was so fragile anything could send her over the edge.

I had started considering taking her to therapy. I'd lined up appointments and everything. After only three weeks of Rosalie living with us it was clear her childhood had caused her severe mental and physical damage. Eventually I decided it was far to soon in her recovery for her to open up to a stranger and discuss her problems when we she hadn't even opened up to us yet. She hadn't even been anywhere since being released from the hospital besides the tree farm and our home. For the time being...therapy was not the best thing for Rose.

I hadn't expected the healing process to go by quickly. Whatever it was Rosalie had went through it was the type of thing that scarred you for life. Unfortunately the longer it took for the little girl to open up was another day the bastards who had caused her so much anguish walked free.

After **lots** of thought we decided to still host our annual New Years party. Of course we were not going overboard (seven new people was enough for Rosalie in one night!) but we decided that Rose would have to learn to be around people again somehow and it'd be best for her to try and do so in a place she was semi-comfortable.

"It's gonna be sooo great Rose! We're gonna have so much fun!" Alice said during breakfast with a tad too much enthusiasm to be healthy.

Rosalie simply nodded, her eyes not leaving her cereal bowl.

"The best part is moms cooking." Emmett told Rosalie truthfully.

Esme-who was already busy making food in the kitchen-smiled at the compliment.

"Have you ever been to a party before Rose?" Jasper asked curiously.

Rosalie stiffens. _Uh-oh_ another trigger. From what I'd gathered from observation Rosalie's parents had been very wealthy, and I guessed Rose was sort of like their crowning jewel. Clearly they're image was very serious to then, Rosalie's over obsession of success and pleasing others.

"I've been to many parties." Rose answered; her voice not wavering despite her tense body language.

"Cool! Do you like 'em?" Alice asks, scooping up another large spoonful of fruit loops and stuffing it into her mouth eagerly.

"Alright enough with the interrogation. Which of you rascals is up for football?" Edward asks before I have the chance to intervene. His eyes shift to Rose-whose shaking has seemed to calm down-and my heart swells with pride; _he's trying to protect her_.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice shoot out of the room after Edward like rockets. Rosalie trails behind them, her face emotionless yet again.

"You think it's going to be okay tonight?" I ask Esme worriedly.

"It'll be fine" she reassures. "Now go keep the kids busy and keep out of my way while I clean the house."

I raise my hands in surrender. Declaring a war against a country is safer then getting in the way of Esme when she's cleaning.

* * *

"Look Rosalie, this one is nice." Esme says, her smile as bright and genuine as always. We're sitting in my room sorting through different options of clothes I could wear tonight.

One second I'm sitting on the edge of my bed in Carlisle and Esme's house, the next I'm somewhere else- somewhere I do not want to be at all.

 _"Miss Rosalie, I found this package for you on the front steps." Allie (or maybe it was Ellie?) had chirped, it was September, I remember this because it was exactly 2 and a half weeks until my birthday._

 _She'd set the carefully wrapped box down just outside the door to my room. Trying not to show my eagerness I gracefully picked up the box, and dismissed the maid (my mom would've been so proud of me!)_

 _The ribbon was tied very neatly and it took me a couple tries to figure out how to untie it without using scissors. I didn't have my own pair of scissors, and I refused to ask my parents or a maid for help. I was a Hale, not some helpless little kid._

 _When I finally did open box I discovered the most beautiful dress I had ever seen._

 _"What's that?" My mother questioned; standing in the doorway and staring critically into my room._

 _"It's a dress mom, someone gave it to me." I said, holding it up to show her._

 _"Who gave it to you?" She asked suspiciously._

 _"I'm not sure, there's no name. May I please wear it to Janice's party tonight?" I vaguely remember feeling excited about the dress, sure it wasn't one of the designer ones my mom ordered in from Europe. But it was_ _ **my**_ _dress, nobody forced me into it, I just plain and simple liked it._

 _"You may not! I will not have you show up dressed like some simpleton!"_

 _"But mom-" I pleaded._

 _"I said NO Rosalie, don't push me on this. You'll do as you're told, and wear what I say you can because I'm your mother and I'm in charge here."_

I stared back at the dress Esme still held in front of me.

"Oh its gorgeous sweetie, you'd look amazing in it. Do you want to wear it to the party?"

Now Esme was not my mom. But I wasn't sure if all moms worked the same way mine did, and I was not about to take my chances and tell Esme that I liked red dresses better then grey ones, because grey dresses make me look even more pale then I already do. So I was more then a little baffled when she asked if I _wanted_ to wear it to the party. Since when was my opinion important?

"I'll wear what you think I should wear," I replied. I shouldn't have hesitated, it was clearly a trick question.

So far the Cullen's had been nothing but kind to me. I'd experienced so many great things already in the short time I'd lived with them, and I'd never had so much fun in my whole life. The last thing I wanted was to push the wrong button and shatter all the good they'd brought into my world. I hadn't seen Esme or Carlisle angry yet, and I planned to keep it that way.

"Whatever you feel is most comfortable. You can try on the ones you like and then decide, anything you'd like to wear is fine Rosie." Esme said-this time I was sure I had heard correctly.

Then Esme left the room, just like that. Not seeming to be worried about what I would choose to wear at all. Like she actually was okay with me wearing _whatever_ I wanted.

I stared at the outfits that had been laid out on my bed thoughtfully. Eventually I worked up the nerve to grab my favourite dress out of the options.

The dress was white with a ribbon tied around the waist. Simple, but there was something about it that I liked. Something that reminded me a little of the dress I'd gotten as a gift that my mom had not let me wear.

Maybe this party wouldn't be so bad after all.

Esme's parents are the first guests to arrive, it's winter time so when they show up its already pitch black outside. Esme had made the house even more spotless then before, the house smells of burning candles and the heavenly aroma of food. Carlisle told me that only six people were coming, just close family friends...he'd reassured me many times that everything was going to be fine. Still his promises did nothing to ease the butterflies in my stomach. For someone who was so used to being around others I sure felt nervous about meeting new people.

Suddenly I regretted wearing the simple dress. First impressions were _everything_ and the last thing I wanted was for people to think I was sloppy. My dad told me that people were most likely to judge you on the way you looked and dressed.

Edward answered the door and was immediately enveloped in a hug. Esme rushed forwards to hug her parents and I hovered a safe distance away with Carlisle; clutching nervously to his leg.

"You must be Rosalie, it's so nice to meet you." Esme's mother said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Hi," I said weakly. I internally groaned, that was pathetic.

The rest of the guests-Carlisle's co-worker Andy and his family, and Billy and Jacob- arrived shortly after.

We sat in the living room and talked for an hour. Or rather they talked...and I sat as close to Carlisle as possible and listened.

Esme's dad -Henry?- was a heavier set man who was always smiling. Her mom (Lina) was a gentle women, who liked to call everyone 'dear.'

Andy(who worked at the hospital with Carlisle) and his wife Melanie brought their daughter Samantha with them and a few different homemade Chinese dishes. They'd lived in Beijing until two years ago when they'd moved to Seattle. Melanie's English was a little choppy, but she laughed lots and told good stories, Andy had a permanent smile on his face but was more on the quiet side, their daughter was in the same grade as Edward and cracked lots of jokes.

Billy was as kind to me as he'd been the first time I'd met him. Jacob was as annoying as he'd been the first time I met him, but he went with Edward and Samantha upstairs and left us alone, so I didn't have to deal with him anyways

Alice began to fidget and bounce around in her seat after another half an hour and the adults all chuckled.

"How about you kids go play downstairs? We can call you up when it's time to eat." Carlisle suggested, his hand rubbing my back reassuringly.

Alice giddily grabbed my hand. I was half way down the stairs before I realized what was happening.

* * *

The food was delicious, both Esme's and Melanie's. Rosalie only poked at her food but her appetite at the best of times was finicky.

It was nice to have company over and to introduce Rose as part of the family. Andy had been one of the surgeons involved in the surgery to fix Rosalie's punctured lung and he was overjoyed to see her up and walking.

Like we did every new year we thought of resolutions and shared them right before midnight. Everyone had a different unique resolution. For example; Emmett's was to learn how to throw a curve ball, Jake's was to pass chemistry, and Billy's was to learn how to cook something other then pasta.

When it came to Rosalie's turn to share her resolution I immediately reassured her she didn't need to say anything. Although the whole 'new years resolution' thing appeared to be new to her, and after hearing everyone share she wanted to too.

Esme teared up a little when Rosalie's resolution was to be happy.

After all our little girl had been through she of all people deserved the best new year ever. I knew we'd only just barely started the long road to recovery and that many days of pain still lay ahead, but I also knew that we'd be with her through everything. Even on the days she felt overwhelmed. I couldn't say Rosalie would be without pain in the new year, but I could say she will never have to suffer through the pain by herself ever again.

When midnight finally approached all the kids were wiped out and whiny (besides Rosalie who seemed set on not showing how tired she was.) Even Alice was struggling to keep her eyes open and had stopped bouncing off the walls after 10:30.

We all toasted to the new year (the kids with grape juice, and the adults with champagne) and watched the ball drop on tv.

I noticed the kids were fading and took them upstairs for bed once they'd said good-bye to everyone, it was rare they made it to midnight and didn't fall asleep sooner.

Emmett and Jasper both walked to their bed and could be heard snoring only moments after they went into their rooms. I carried Alice upstairs and tucked her in; as she'd fallen asleep on the couch only seconds after we finished saying 'Happy New Year.'

Rosalie walked herself up the stairs and got silently in bed.

"Good night Carlisle." She whispered.

"Good night baby girl, happy new year."

I kissed her head before leaving her room. Tonight, I hoped, she would be too tired for nightmares.

 **I'm terribly sorry about the lateness of this but soooo much work was put into this chapter and I'd really appreciate some feedback. Have a nice day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not meaning to sound like a broken record here but thank you so much for all your input. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: it's been a while since I've put one of these and just in case anyone has forgotten everything you recognize in this story is not mine.**

 _Esme POV_

I wake up at the cringe worthy 6:30 am and get out of bed; knowing I won't be falling back asleep anytime soon. After growing up on a farm my body was prone to waking up early in the morning. As a little girl my parents had my sister and I set to work early in the morning, the work was too much for just my mom and dad alone. We'd milk the cows at 5am so that we could have the milk delivered to the tiny grocery store in our town by 7am; when they opened.

My sister got married the year after she finished high school to some big shot, he travelled a lot with work and I'd only seen my sister twice since the day of their wedding. When I finished high school my parents sold the farm and moved to Auburn so I could study at the university there.

I was kind of shy in high school. Unlike my outgoing sister who brought home a new boyfriend every few weeks; the closest thing I had in high school to a relationship was my date with first class jerk Charles. When he started trying to control everything I did at school, the short lived relationship ended immediately. Around those I was comfortable with I was a mischievous teen, my friends and I got ourselves into lots of trouble. When my classmate Annie Lowry told me it was impossible to climb the large oak tree that grew in the back field of our school I'd been determined to prove her wrong. To clear things up I did climb the tree to the top but I fell and broke my leg when I attempted to climb back down.

When I started university I started having boyfriends. By the third break up I had just about had it with boys for a while. In a rush one day to make it to my lecture I'd clumsily lost my footing and fell down the flight of stairs in my parents house. It wasn't a big deal, just a sprained wrist. The worst injury being to my pride. Carlisle was the medical assistant who'd put my cast on. When we met again a couple months after my hospital visit we hit it off, two years later we were engaged, another five months later husband and wife

I manage to make it to the kitchen without crashing into any walls (I said I wake up early, I didn't say anything about being fully awake and alert in the morning.) I'm in the middle of pouring my coffee when I hear someone behind me. I whip around, with a startled "Oh my goodness!"

"Sorry!" Rosalie exclaims, looking guilty.

"That's alright honey, I just got startled." I assure. "Is everything alright? It's pretty early for a weekend. Were you having trouble sleeping?"

"No, I used to wake up early when my mom and dad had to go to work so they could drop me off at-" She freezes, looking horrified with herself.

"It's okay Rose; you don't have to tell me anything your uncomfortable with. However, if there comes a time where you feel like you need someone to talk to Carlisle and I are always here to listen. We all just want what's best for you."

She nods thankfully. "It's just, I can't. I don't know-"

When a tear rolls down her cheek she rubs it away quickly.

"I'm sick of all this crying. I hate it." She says with a frustrated sigh.

"I know you don't like it. But tears don't make you weak, crying doesn't make you any less strong."

I wish I could pull her into a hug and squeeze her until all her broken pieces fell back in place. Unfortunately, my love for her as a daughter was the most I could give her. Sometimes there are things not even a mothers touch can heal.

I pause and let her maul over my words. When I sit down at the kitchen table with my coffee she sits in the chair next to me.

"Do you want me to make you something? How about a smoothie, or some pancakes?"

Okay Esme, I thought to myself Take it easy with the motherly instincts, your freaking her out.

"C-can I please have some water. I'm kind of thirsty." She asked timidly

"Of course you can." I answer.

I'm so proud she asked for something on her own, but I try not to make a big fuss and embarrass or make her regret the action.

"Tomorrow everyone has to go back to school and work. So it'll be just me and you. We can do whatever you want." I say conversationally. We'd gently been reminding Rose every day that with the end of the holidays coming up Carlisle and the kids would not be around all the time like they had been recently.

"Can we do something nice today before they leave?" Rose asks hesitantly, taking a tiny sip of her water.

"Good idea, if you feel up to going out we can. If not we can keep ourselves busy here for the day." I offer. She still hadn't been around excessive amounts of people since she'd come home with us from the hospital.

"I think I can try going out. You'll be with me the whole time right?" She asks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I reassure. "Now since neither of us seem like we'll be getting anymore sleep; how about some Sunday morning cartoons?"

Rosalie whole-heartedly agrees.

-/-

 _Carlisle POV_

Everyone wants to do something different with the last day of holidays.

Alice offers up the idea of going to the mall, Emmett says the park, Jasper says the library, and Edward rolls his eyes and says 'whatever' in a way only teenagers can.

We made the family decision to go out for lunch and to see Zootopia (Emmett and Alice had seen a trailer for it on TV and had wanted to see it since.) Edward had instantly proclaimed he was too old for the movie-but when we invited Samantha to come along and she said 'Zootopia, that movie looks wicked!'- Edward decided he wasn't too cool for animated movies.

I look into the rear view mirror nervously for the tenth time in the past minute. All the kids are still happily babbling and even Rosalie looks content.

"It's going to be fine. It's just lunch and a movie" Esme reassures me, her featherlight touch resting reassuringly on my shoulder for a millisecond, just long enough for me to be comforted by the action.

"I know. I just want everything to go well." I grumbled, realizing exactly how over protective I was being at the moment.

"Oh come on honey, what's the worst that could happen?"

-/-

 _Third person_

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise," Royce smiles at Laura and Richard Hale, who stand uncertainly in the door of his living room.

Shooing the maid who'd let them in away-Royce gestures for the uneasy pair to sit down.

Sitting down nervously on the couch across from him; the couple shoot each other a fearful look before placing a news paper down on the table between them and Royce.

"We didn't know Royce, we swear. We thought she was dead." Richard says defensively as his wife hung her head in shame.

Royce stared down at the news article curiously. His expression unreadable.

"You're sure it's her?" He asked.

The couple nodded eagerly, "Who else could it be?"

"You told me she was dead." The younger man accuses.

"She was barely breathing when we left her. We didn't think-"

"-Well that's the problem isn't it Laura dear, you never think. You two idiots nearly ruined everything." Royce snaps, causing the two visitors to pale considerably.

"We take full responsibility. We'll make sure the problem is taken care of. We make an excuse and get her back, if we can't...we get rid of her." Richard says, his tone even.

"Kill her!?" Royce laughs, "why on earth would I want you to kill her?"

With a manic grin Royce pours more whiskey into his cup, taking a large swig.

"I'm going to find her myself. And I'm going to bring her home."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Have a nice day. Next chapter we'll have the family's outing! (P.S Sorry about the cliff hanger don't kill me!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for forty reviews! I** **also was asked to put more detail into this story, I will do my best to do so. Happy reading :)**

 _Rose POV_

I like looking out the window while Carlisle drives. When I lived with my mom and dad I used to spend hours looking out the window at the forest behind our house. I tried many times to draw a picture of the pretty scenery, but I wasn't great at art...even if I spent hours on one picture, it never turned out nearly as nice as the real thing.

Sometimes I missed my room. It was my favourite place in the whole house. My parents let me spend lots of time in it. When they worked, I often spent the whole day sitting on the window seat in my room; flipping through textbooks my tutor had given me that I struggled to read. It was lonely at times, but I found the solitude comforting. My mother told me that before I was born the bedroom was intended to be a library; when their friends started to have kids they moved out the shelves and put them in the basement, they redecorated the room but never got around to removing the window seat...so they just left it there. The old books were still in the basement; on days where I got super bored I would spend hours flipping through them looking for anything moderately exciting. I didn't ever have the nice books with pictures that Carlisle and Esme read to me.

Emmett and Jasper chatter excitedly about school tomorrow, while Edward grumbles and Samantha (or Sammie, which she said I'm allowed to call her) laughs at his pouting. Alice tells me the story about the last time she went to a movie theatre-which happened to be for her birthday party and also was the last time she had ice cream cake. I told her I'd never had ice cream cake before; and she declared to Esme that we had to buy some as soon as possible for me to try.

When we pull up to the restaurant everyone begins to pile out of the impressive black SUV. Edward tucks his hands into the pockets of his SeaHawks sweater as a strong gust of wind blows through the air. I'm grateful Esme made sure I had a warm jacket and mittens on before we left.

Today Esme braided my hair, and I tug on it nervously as we slide into a booth. When I agreed to let Esme do my hair I paid super close attention to everything she did so I could do the hairstyle on my own next time. Usually I did a very good job at looking after myself, but I decided that for the one time it was okay to let Esme help me.

The last time I had let myself depend on another person, it had ended poorly. When I was a baby I used to have a nanny I called , she used to be my favourite person in the whole world. She used to tell me stories-but not the kind you read out of a book (she used to call them legends.) My parents fired her when I turned five because I got too old and I had to start looking after myself. My mom and dad were furious I had become so dependent on , they always treated her terribly, but I would never forget the rude things they had said to her when they fired her once and for all. When my nanny left she took her cool stories and pretty smile with her. I was sure that without her I would have never properly learned how to look after myself.

I sit in between Jasper and Carlisle, while Esme sits across from me with Emmett and Alice. Edward and Melanie sit at a small table for two people next to the booth, they both seem thrilled to get their own spot.

Carlisle helps me pull my purple jacket off so I don't overheat, but keeps his distance when he kindly asks Jasper to do the same with his own coat. I notice the way Jasper is careful to keep his sleeves down over his arms, and I wonder if he is as broken as I am. Just maybe better at hiding it. I don't pry. None of the Cullen's were forcing me to talk about what happened to me, so the least I could do was give them the same courtesy. I like Jasper, and I don't want to upset him. I like Emmett, and Edward, and Alice too. I liked them _all,_ and I think that anyone who has siblings should be very grateful for them. Especially if all siblings were like mine.

The waitress comes to our table and gives us all menus. She doesn't make me directly talk to her but she seems nice and even brings kids menus that have colouring activities on them and crayons for us to use.

My parents have _never_ taken me to a restaurant that has colouring before.

The restaurants I had been to previously were the kind that you had to dress up fancy for, be extra proper, and keep your 'serviette' on your lap during the meal.

I had tried my best to look nice today. I'd worn a sparkly shirt of Alice's that she said I could borrow, and leggings with tall boots that Esme bought for me. She hadn't gotten me too many clothes yet, she said that she wanted me to come with her so I could pick out things I liked. The outfit was nowhere near as fancy as what I regularly would wear when going out-my mother would probably faint if she saw me out in public in anything but a dress-but I felt comfortable, and the few other customers in the restaurant didn't seem to be overly dressed up either.

Carlisle had suggested we go for a early lunch so we could beat rush hour and see the early showtime for the movie. All I knew about it was that it involved animals, but Alice seemed very excited so I was sure I'd like it. I had liked all the movies I had watched so far. I was glad for the small amount of customers in the restaurant, and that no one seemed to be paying much attention to me.

It was strange, that to these people I was just an ordinary little girl.

The restaurant was called _Stacey's_. Carlisle helped me pick out chicken fingers and fries, Jasper and I both thought the picture on the menu looked good. Alice chose macaroni and cheese, and we all laughed at Esme flabbergasted expression.

"I cook homemade meals everyday, we go out for lunch and you get macaroni and cheese!?" Esme exclaims but she's grinning so it's clear she isn't really angry.

Carlisle orders for everyone and I'm thankful I don't have to speak. The thought of saying even two words around someone unknown to me was enough to send panic racing through me like wildfire.

While we wait for our food Emmett teaches me how to play tic-tac-toe. Me and him play four rounds and I win twice, he tells me I'm really good for a beginner. Although I think he may have been taking it easy on me he seems to have enjoyed himself too. I like playing tic-tac-toe and ask Jasper if he wants to play. I have to really think about where I put my 'X's when I play Jasper, he's really good and I only end up winning against him once, I still have a really fun time.

The food is good. Like _really_ good. We don't use a fork and knife to eat the chicken fingers, and Jasper tells me it's because it's 'finger-food.' I decide chicken fingers and fries is one of my new favourite things to eat.

I'm not able to finish everything that's on my plate (even though it's the kids portion.) But I shocked myself by eating anything, this morning I'd been completely frozen with fear at the thought of even going in public-let alone eating anything at all around strangers I don't know.

Esme takes a picture of me and Jasper. For once, I'm happy to have my picture taken. Esme tells us we can make goofy faces or pose in whatever way we want. When pictures were taken of me and my family it was always by a professional photographer. I used to model occasionally and I hated it with a passion. I decided I didn't mind taking photos that were 'just for fun' though. I actually kind of liked it.

We leave the restaurant before the lunch hour traffic arrives. Our waitress waves at us as we leave the restaurant and _I even manage to wave back_. After only one hour of being out I'm already filled with more happiness than I ever thought was possible.

Carlisle POV

I'm overjoyed at the small smile on Rosalie's face. I have to force myself to remember that Rosalie's placement with us was only temporary, although I want nothing more then to make her a permanent part of our family.

The line to buy tickets at the movie theatre is short. Rosalie looks at the couple in line in front of us and nervously grabs my hand. I pull her into the side of my jacket so she can be comforted by our closeness. Rosalie was surprisingly very tactile when it came to those she trusted. The closer she was to a loved one, the safer she felt.

We buy the tickets to _Zootopia_ and I Esme takes the kids to get seats in the theatre. Rosalie stubbornly holds onto my leg so I take her with me to buy the popcorn. The lines are small as there isn't many people watching movies at 11:30 on a Sunday.

I let Rosalie pick out a bag of candy for her and the kids to share, she picks out gummy bears (which I know are also a favourite of Sammie's.) Before we head in to take our seat Rosalie goes bathroom, it's a one person bathroom so I close the door and tell her I'll wait right outside.

I check my texts and a man I'd noticed in the line earlier walks towards me, causing me to look up with a friendly smile and tuck my phone back into my jacket pocket.

"If you don't mind me asking, is that your daughter that just went in there?" He asks gesturing towards the bathroom.

I give the man a once over. He's probably in his thirties but he's a Latino so I know he's not Rosalie's dad.

"Yes. She is my daughter. Why do you know her?" I answer. My voice doesn't shake under the weight of the lie, I thought of Rosalie as my own child so the words were easy to say.

"No man. She just looked familiar that's all. I must have been mistaken." He says backing away. Those his eyes look unsure.

"Oh. Where did you think you knew her from?" I ask attempting to keep my voice light.

"Whatever man, I got mixed up. You're real lucky to have her. Have a good day." He says goodbye and walks away before I have the chance to ask him more questions.

I want to call him back but Rosalie steps out of the bathroom and I keep my mouth shut, not wanting to ruin the happy day.

"Is everything okay?" Rosalie questions, her eyes suddenly look scared.

"Everything's fine. Let's go watch the movie!" I answer, pushing away her worries.

She smiles at me and we join the rest of our family in the theatre. Sammie hugs Rosalie when she sees she's picked out gummy bears.

"You're _the_ best!" She exclaims. Although Rosalie tenses up she handles the contact fairly well and it's over before she can worry about the physical contact too much.

Unfortunately I'm unable to shake the thought of the man asking me about Rosalie. Who was he? How did he know my little girl?

 **Until next time! Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! To all of you who have been following/favouriting and reviewing, you rock!**

 _Rosalie POV_

I wake up with a gasp.

Although I had just had another great day, my mind decided to dish out my daily dose of misery in my dreams. My nightmares had been plagued with memories of Royce.

Luckily I don't scream, and I decide that I should be perfectly capable of calming myself down on my own without waking up everyone in the house. I know Carlisle has to work early in the morning and Esme will most likely be up with him, and that everyone else would be returning to school.

"You're okay. You're okay. You're okay." I reassure myself, rocking back and forth slowly, repeating the mantra over and over again until my words become jumbled and incoherent.

After a few minutes I'm calm enough to stop rocking back and forth. Unfortunately that also means I'm calm enough to remember the events of my nightmare and cry.

I hear my door open and I slap my hand over my mouth, shutting up. It's Jasper, looking like he has just rolled out of bed (which he probably has.)

"Rose? Are you okay?" His voice is faint, but his words sound through my ears like thunder. Bringing me back to reality.

"I'm fine." I respond, doing my best to keep my voice steady. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep either. I miss my mom." He answers, walking further into my room.

"What was she like?" I ask, sitting up and scooting over so Jasper can sit next to me on the bed. My racing heart seemed to have returned to its normal pace.

I run a hand over my hair to smooth it. It was hard to look pretty when wearing polkadot pyjamas. I wasn't all that great at being comforting, but I decided that I could try to be for Jasper.

"She liked to sing and bake chocolate chip cookies. She had brown eyes and hair the same colour as yours. Oh and her favourite colour was blue. Not the same colour of blue on my pjs, the type of blue that's in the sky." He explains.

"She sounds really great." I tell him.

For a moment we both sit in silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

"Rose?" Jasper breaks the silence.

"Yeah?" I respond, my voice hoarse with exhaustion.

"Do you like living here with my family?"

"I like it very much." _If he only knew just how much._

 _"_ Do you miss your family? _"_ Jasper asks.

I open my mouth to respond, then shut it before I say something stupid.

 _"_ You should get some sleep. You'll be tired at school tomorrow." I lightly suggest, successfully avoiding the conversation.

"You're probably right." Jasper says with smile, walking towards the hallway.

He doesn't hover or push me on the topic. That was one of the things I liked about him.

"Jasper?" I call out

He turns around to face me halfway through the doorway, staring at me expectantly.

"I _do_ miss my parents. They weren't the best parents, but they were mine- or at least they used to be."

I think I'm more shocked then Jasper at the words that leave my mouth, but I don't take them back because they're true.

Jasper doesn't look at me like I'm crazy, or call me a moron, he simply says "good night Rose," and heads to bed.

I lie down and pull the cozy covers on my bed up to my chin, attempting to close my eyes and get more rest; though sleeping is pretty much the last thing on my mind at the moment.

* * *

 _Esme POV_

I peck Carlisle on the lips and hand him his coffee thermal before he rushes out the door. I resist the urge to chuckle at the minor case of bed head Carlisle has caught overnight. (Although I must admit my husband looked good at _all_ times, even with the 'I crawled out of bed five minutes ago' look.)

"If you need anything- _literally_ anything, call me. Tell Rose when she wakes up that I love her, and that I'll be back." Carlisle babbles. It was kind of unbelievable he could perform surgery on a patient and not break a sweat, but was basically a nervous wreck at the thought of leaving Rose with me for the day.

"She'll be just fine, we both will. I'll take good care of her." I assure pushing him lightly out the door.

"I love you." He says. Finally caving and slipping into the black Mercedes.

"I love you too!" I shout after him; waving as he pulls out of the drive way and heads towards the highway.

I slip back into the house and close the grand door behind me. I walk back into the kitchen and stifle a yawn as I dish out the oatmeal into bowls for the kids.

"Ten minutes until the bus comes. Try to eat your food quick guys," I tell them.

"I don't want to go to school mom, I want to stay here with Rosalie." Emmett whined

"You were looking forward to it yesterday." I say.

"That was yesterday." Emmett says with a sigh.

"You can hang out with your friends at school. Maybe we can go out for ice cream after school!" I suggest, regardless of the time of year ice-cream was always a family favourite.

Emmett and Edward perk up at this.

"Did someone say ice-cream?" Jasper asks as he sits down at the table and grabs his bowl.

"Uh-huh, I was thinking we could go out for some after school today. I'll ask Rosalie when she gets up. She must be tired, this is the latest she's slept in since coming to live with us."

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asks.

As if on cue Alice bounces down the stairs.

"Here!" Alice chirps, wrinkling her nose but eating the oatmeal anyways.

"While I'm glad at least _one_ of you is excited." I say.

"I love learning! I know all the colours of the rainbow AND I can count to one hundred." Alice brags between mouthfuls.

"Nerd." Edward taunts.

"Am not!" Alice shouts.

"Are to."

"I am not a nerd!" Alice shrieks.

"Shhh, you'll wake Rosalie up. No more arguing. The bus will be here any minute, we don't want to miss it!"

The fighting is forgotten as everyone rushes to get their shoes on.

* * *

Rosalie cautiously comes downstairs shortly after ten, already fully dressed. The teddy bear Carlisle had bought for her at the hospital clutched tightly in her hands. We'd given her plenty of other toys-but the bear remained her favourite by far.

"Good morning Rosalie."

"Hi," she responds quietly.

"Did you sleep okay?" I ask her, undeterred by her quiet response.

"Yes."

"I'm glad. Everyone else left a little while ago, they'll be back before dinner. Does a quiet day at home sound nice? Or would you like to go out?" I hoped that doing something fun would bring her out of the distant state she seemed to currently be in. I guessed it was partially because she was stressed that Carlisle wasn't around.

"You can choose." She answers.

"I can make you some pancakes, or how about waffles? I still haven't eaten either. Are you hungry sweetie?"

She hesitates for a moment before replying. "Can we please have waffles?"

"Of course. How about some orange juice, does that sound good?"

I don't wait for a response. Rosalie-although not much of a eater-had developed a liking to fruit. Her favourite drink in the morning was orange juice. Sometimes when Rose has a bad day me or Carlisle will give her juice and rock her in the rocking chair to help soothe her.

There are no clean plastic cups left, so I grab one of the glass ones from the cupboard. Making sure to pile some of the used cups and plates from this mornings breakfast into the dishwasher.

I set the cup down in front of Rosalie, who murmurs a 'thank you.'

I'm only turned away from Rose for a matter of mere minutes while I mix ingredients for the waffles when I hear a crash from behind me.

At first everything is frozen. I stare at the smashed glass and the puddle of orange juice accumulating on the floor the same moment Rosalie does. When her brain registers what has happens she instantly falls on her knees next to the mess and begins attempting to pick up the shattered pieces of the cub with her bare hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She's muttering over and over again, desperately picking up the shattered pieces of glass.

"Stop it!" I yell in shock, staring at her blood covered fingers in horror.

Rosalie recoils. She stares up at me from the floor, her eyes wide with terror.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I didn't mean to yell sweetie. I just didn't want you to cut your hands anymore trying to pick up the glass." I say guiltily, torn between comforting her and risking freaking her out further or giving her space to get up on her own.

She looks down at her hands with an unreadable expression. Usually situations like this could be cured with a hug and some bandaids. The reaction Rosalie was giving me-or therefore the lack of one-was unsettling.

"Can you stand up? I can sweep all the glass up with a dustpan; that way neither of us will get cut picking it up." I explain, pulling the dustpan out from under the sink.

She stands slowly, stepping out of the pile of shattered glass and spilled juice and turning to face me with a expectant expression.

"Would it be okay if I cleaned the cuts on your hands, just to be sure they don't get infected?" I ask, looking at her hands worriedly.

"Is it bad if they get infected?"

"It is, that's why we put bandaids on cuts to keep them clean so that they can heal properly." I explain with a smile.

"Oh, well I don't want them to get infected." Rosalie decides, holding her hands out to me.

I pull out one of the tall cushioned dining chairs and ask her to sit down on it while I get the first aid kit out of the bathroom down the hall. I grab a wash cloth and soak it with warm water to clean the cuts with. When I get back she's sitting exactly where I left her, looking more like a wax figure then a person.

"I didn't move. I did what you asked." Rosalie tells me.

"That's really good, thanks Rose." I smile at her.

Rosalie keeps staring at me as I paw through the first aid kid, attempting to find bandage wrap. When I do I set it to the side and gently take her hands in my own, dabbing carefully at her cuts with the washcloth.

"Did I dent it?"

"Dent what?" I ask, reaching for a bandage wrap.

"The hardwood floors, did I dent them? I'm sorry if I did, I'm really really sorry."

"The floors are fine, trust me more cups have broken on these floors then you can ever imagine. It's not a big deal, and you are **not** in trouble."

"You aren't angry?" She asks, eyes filled with disbelief.

"Not even a little bit." I promise, finishing gently wrapping her hands up in the bandages.

"You won't hurt me?"

"Never." I respond firmly. "There is absolutely nothing that would ever make me hurt you."

"Even if I did something really bad?" She asks, her eyes downcast.

"Not even then." I promise, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Esme?" Her eyes meet mine for the first time that morning.

"What is sweetie?"

"You're a really good mom."

It is moments like _this_ , when I realize just how lucky I am

* * *

 _Carlisle POV_

With a sigh I continue to fill out patient reports. Since it was still early in the morning we hadn't had too many people into the ER with serious injuries, so I had the time to do my least favourite part of my job...paperwork.

My mind wanders while I work. I couldn't seem to calm the protective instincts I felt towards Rosalie, who was still bruised and scarred from the first time I'd met her. I knew I was being ridiculous and that Esme was perfectly capable of looking after the little girl, but still I worried about them both.

I sigh and continue with my work, spending my day worrying wouldn't help anyone. My phone rings after a few minutes and I quickly answer it, thinking its Esme and that something is wrong.

"Dr. Cullen, this is officer Grant. I'm not sure you remember but we spoke earlier."

"Yes, I remember. You're the detective working Rosalie's case. Is everything alright?" Alarms go off in my head _danger danger danger._ We were supposed to call him in a months time to give him an update on Rose and tell him if she'd shared anything with us, it was too early for him to be calling already.

"Not exactly. There's something we need to talk about."

 **Thanks for everyone's continued support, it means a lot to me! I read each and every one of your reviews and every single one of them is greatly appreciated. (The next chapter is already partially in the making, so the wait hopefully won't be as long.)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the support, enjoy!**

 _ **Recap**_ _: "Dr. Cullen, this is officer Grant. I'm not sure you remember but we spoke earlier."_

 _"Yes, I remember. You're the detective working Rosalie's case. Is everything alright?" We were supposed to call him in a months time to give him an update on Rose and tell him if she'd shared anything with us, it was too early for him to be calling already._

 _"Not exactly. There's something we need to talk about."_

Carlisle POV

My palms are sweaty as shift the phone to my other ear. I can tell by the tone of his voice that there is something _seriously_ wrong. 

"What is it?"

"There's a couple here at the station asking about Rosalie. They say they're her parents."

I swallow past the growing lump in my throat. "Are they in custody?"

"Heck no. They're sitting on the couch in my office, asking to have their daughter back."

"Are you saying you're going to give her back to them?" I put my head in my free hand, this couldn't be happening. I _promised_ Rose she would never be hurt again, I promised I was going to protect her.

"They said they got in a car accident around six months ago, it totalled their car...I checked. The husband even has the paperwork from the insurance company. Their daughter Rosalie suffered head trauma, which led to memory loss. Shortly after she went missing, they weren't home at the time but one of their maids was. They've been looking for her for over a month."

My mind runs over the scenario. In some sickening way it made sense. The gaps in memory that could just as easily be the result of a serious head injury then of PTSD. But that still didn't explain why she'd been found on the side of the road beat to a bloody pulp. I _knew_ her parents were lying, the type of behaviour Rosalie displayed was the kind that could only be formed from years of abuse. Unfortunately their cover story pretty much cleared them of any possible charges, and that would mean nothing could stop them from getting Rosalie back. The fact that the police were falling for their crap story was surprising to me.

I'm filled with more anger then I've ever felt before, more anger then I thought I was ever capable of feeling. I was generally a very calm person. But even the thought of Rosalie being forced to move back in with her parents made my blood boil.

"Do I need to get in contact with my lawyer officer?" I have to fight hard to keep myself collected.

"Carlisle I understand what you're trying to do. You've done plenty for the little girl in these past weeks; but we have no evidence at all that justifies bringing her parents to court over custody of their _own_ daughter." The detective sounds exhausted.

"Did you see what that little girl looked like when she came into the hospital? What type of parents let that happen to their daughter?" I want to shout, but I keep the same professional tone. Though the more the officer tells me the more I realize just how little control I have over what was going to happen to Rose. "If I can get Rose to admit to abuse, will they lose custody?"

"Their story matches up. They have info to back them up, even a doctors note saying Rose received medication from a severe concussion she obtained in the crash. If she suffered memory loss her word wouldn't mean much in court. Unless there is severe physical evidence of long time abuse, even then the outcome is hard to say. Her parents are the wealthy type. They've got a lot of influence behind their word. Both been threatening me with sending their friend-some big shot from the FBI-if I don't get them their daughter back soon."

I tighten my hand around the phone. Although I was sure Rosalie had been abused by her parents they had never left any scars or marks on her body. All of her most severe injuries were from whatever incident had occurred a month ago.

"I'm sorry to have to say this Carlisle but you're going to have to bring Rose into the station."

"Tonight? We can't have any more time?" I already know the answer, as licensed foster parents Esme and I knew that the kids we fostered could be taken back by their real parents at any time they were deemed 'ready.' That didn't make it any less hard. I knew we wouldn't get to keep Rosalie but we never knew we would lose her so quick. When we did I never expected it would be like _this_. I'd thought we'd eventually find a caring family member who she trusted more then us; by that time her parents and every other person who has ever harmed her were supposed to be locked away for abuse.

"I'm afraid so," Grant's voice is grim.

 _This isn't right_. I had told Rosalie that no one would ever hurt her again, I thought she had escaped the cruelty of her life with her parents. Things were supposed to be getting better. I was finally starting to earn her trust, she _couldn't_ be taken away.

"I'd like to talk to the sheriff." I was not about to let Rosalie be taken away without a fight.

"Carlisle I'm sorry, I truly am. But it's the law. Her parents are innocent until proven guilty. We will find the son of a bitch who did this to Rose. But we got nothing on her mom and dad." His voice is anxious.

"Just put the sheriff on the phone Grant." I say warily.

There's a pause before he answers; "Dr. Cullen I would really appreciate it if you could bring Rosalie into the station. Preferably sooner rather then later." I wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely something off about the way the detective was talking. I had pegged the tone of Grants voice as exhaustion earlier in the conversation-too shocked at the information he was telling me to pay too close attention-but now that I thought back I realized it sounded a lot more like fear.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what's going on."

"They're going to your house. You better run Carlisle, because they're coming and they're going to-"

 _ **Bang**_. 

He never gets to finish his sentence.

"Grant?" I don't let go of the phone but stand up and begin pulling my jacket on. A sense of dread fills me.

"This could have been _so_ much easier" The voice is clear, as though the person is standing next to me, it is male.

The person hangs up.

I pull out my phone as I sprint to the parking garage. A couple nurses call out to me as I run, but I ignore them all. _Pick up, pick up, please Esme pick up._

I sprint down the stairs, taking them two at a time. A lady yells after me as I push past her and out the glass doors of the hospital. I can apologize later, right now all that matters is my families safety. The parking garage is across the street from the hospital and I dash in front of traffic, dodging cars as I sprint towards it. Esme still isn't answering. I fumble with the keys to my car and drop them onto the pavement twice. My hands can't stop shaking.

 _You have nothing to worry about_ , I try and reassure myself. Esme could have decided to take Rosalie out, they could be playing outside or in the basement and not hear the phone ringing.

Esme will be safe at home with Rosalie and we will both laugh at how much I over reacted and then everything will be fine.

When I pull up on the driveway I know I am horribly wrong.

Esme POV - 20 minutes earlier

Rosalie looks at my horrible drawing of Dora the Explorer as if it's the most precious thing she's ever seen.

"It's for me?" She asks; setting down her green crayon to closer inspect the picture.

"Yes. I know you like watching Dora with Alice, so I thought maybe you'd like a picture of her. It didn't turn out so good, maybe we better look for a Dora poster from the store instead. You're a _much_ better artist then me." I say, looking at the detailed picture she has drawn of the view out the living room window.

She shrugs, looking at her own artwork with distaste. "I like yours, can we please hang it up on the wall in my room?"

"Of course." I respond.

Besides the incident this morning we'd been casualty free. I was thankful that Rosalie had been fairly distracted with the activities we were doing and hadn't dwelled on the missing family members yet today. Carlisle and I had been expecting a full blown melt down. Given how attached she seemed to us I was shocked at how mild her reaction had been, I guessed she was used to having people leave her.

I notice her plastic cup-I did the dishes-is low on juice and I get the orange juice from the kitchen and top it up. Rosalie thanks me, being extra careful when she grabs her cup and takes a sip off the top of it. Since Alice only had a half day in kindergarten we would be picking her up soon, so Rosalie and I had both reluctantly changed out of our pjs. I couldn't help but smile at Rosalie's rolled up sleeves, she definitely took her artwork seriously.

Before I get the chance to sit back down I hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right back sweetheart." I reassure the little girl, running a gentle hand through her hair as I walk toward the foyer.

I open the door a small amount and smile at the young man in a fancy suit standing outside the door. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You're Esme Cullen, right?" The man asks, a polite smile on his face.

"Yes, are you looking for my husband?" I ask. We often had visitors who worked with Carlisle, or who's aunts cousin husband twice removed had been his patient once and they wanted to see the 'miracle man' who cured them.

Carlisle always blushed when the latter stopped by, but I thought it was sweet. We were a pretty lucky family and were well known due to Carlisle's status at the hospital even in a city like Seattle.

"Oh no. There's someone else I'm here for"

Getting a eerie feeling and attempt to slam the door shut, but his foot in the door restrains me from doing so. He takes a threatening step forward. I notice a knife clutched in his right hand.

"Rosalie Run!" I shout, as the man punches me square in the face and I fall backwards, smashing my head on the thin rug that did little to mask the ache I felt from the hardwood floors beneath. I attempt to stand up but one of the mans polished shoes smashes into the side of my head, and everything fades to black.

 **Oh man, I have about three different versions of this chapter. I decided to post this one but ehhh I don't know guys...! To clear things up (it'll probably be explained in the story within the next couple chapters too) the person who killed Grant is Royce's friend from the movie theatre, and Royce is the person who payed a little visit to the Cullen household. Have a nice day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay to clear things up Royce clearly IS NOT going to get away with murdering an officer...that would be completely unrealistic! Hopefully things will start to fall into place for all you lovely readers within the next few chapters. If you're still confused you can always ask me questions. (:**

Rosalie POV

I didn't have time to put my shoes on; that's all I can think as I'm running through the forest behind Esme and Carlisle's backyard. The sun is shining high in the sky, but the air is cold and I can feel my body shaking. My arms and legs are covered in Goosebumps and scratches from branches that snip me as I sprint by. I can't figure out why Esme told me to run.

All I heard was her shout and then a thud. I had _never_ heard Esme shout. I wasted no time before bolting out the door, repeating Esme's order in my head _run, run, run._

Somehow, in my frantic state his voice is still able to breakthrough to me. "Don't you dare take another step! Do you hear me?"

It's Royce. A thousand memories flood through me and I come to an abrupt halt; knowing I am powerless against him. He is here, and he will take me. I imagine Royce hitting Esme; my next breath comes out as a sob. What had he done to Esme?

He doesn't attempt to be quiet, taking loud purposeful steps towards me. I keep my back to him, my arms wrapped around my body protectively. This was a dream, it had to be a dream.

I pinch myself in the arm, the way I'd seen people do in movies to wake themselves up from a nightmare. It doesn't work.

Royce is still a good twenty steps away from me and I contemplate bolting farther into the trees. Maybe it would give me enough time to wake up. But dream or not, I'm frozen with fear at the thought of Royce being so near to me.

I glance at the forest around me, it's breath-taking. I had never actually been in a forest; but I used to draw them and imagine myself running away into them forever. The tree filled area behind the Cullen's home is even more beautiful then I'd imagined forests would be, and I decide that when I wake up I'm going to ask Esme if we can have a picnic outside. Even in the winter the forest is still full of life.

Royce is much closer now, I can hear him breathing. Now I am _really_ starting to worry. Never had I had such a realistic dream before.

This was real, this was happening. _He_ is here.

Realizing what is going on, this time I do try and run away. But I've waited too long and Royce is close enough that he easily is able to grab my arm and yank me back as though I am a rag doll. His hand clamps over my mouth and I hang limp in his grasp.

"Don't fight," he warns me.

I stay perfectly still in his grasp, afraid of what consequences I may bring upon myself and my family if I don't cooperate. _Just leave them out of it,_ I silently think to myself, you _can have me back._

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I am suddenly _very very_ tired. Royce seems to sense this, as he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like I'd seen kitchen workers throw a sack of potatoes over their shoulder at my family's estate where I grew up.

The last thing I hear before falling asleep is Royce humming the tune of a lullaby.

Carlisle POV

My heart is thudding as I stumble out of the car. The front door is open; someone has shoved it so hard the glass in it had shattered. The shards of glass litter the steps leading to my home, sparkling in the sunlight.

 _Oh my god, what have I done_. I should never have left them, I could've taken an extra couple of weeks of holidays and sacrificed some of my time off in the summer. I had left my wife and Rosalie alone for a single day, and they had been attacked while I sat at my desk doing pointless paperwork. I race up the front steps, for all I care the intruder can be sitting on one of the leather coaches in the living room waiting for me with a gun. I'm too panicked to think straight, although the logical part of my brain screams warnings as I race into my house and frantically call my wife's name.

There is a pool of blood on the foyer's rug when I come in. My throat feels thick, and suddenly I feel like throwing up the bagel I'd eaten at the hospital for breakfast. Careful not to move anything the police could use as evidence I race through the rest of the house, begging out loud for their safety. " _Please_ God, please don't take them today."

The back door leading onto the deck and our backyard has been opened too. It's only open a crack, as though someone couldn't spend the two seconds required to properly close it. I imagine the person who had orchestrated this awful attack must have been in quite the hurry.

I think of what to do in an emergency situation. Call the police-access the situation logically-determine whether or not your location is safe. The steps are easy to follow. They were the steps written on a poster along with a few others that were stuck to the bulletin outside the door of my office. I'd mesmerized them all the time about a month ago I'd left my keys on the kitchen counter at home, and had to wait for one of the orderlies to unlock the door for me so I could grab all the necessary equipment I'd need to check over patients.

I pull out my phone and call 911 as I scan the house for any signs the attacker is still around. I tell the almost unbearably calm operator my address, and that my wife and daughter have been kidnapped and she tells me that two squad cars will be at my location in five minutes.

"Sir, if you'd like I can stay on the line with you." The operator-who's voice I surprisingly don't recognize-offers warmly.

"That's fine." I respond in an equally warm voice. I thank her before hanging up. Inside I am frantic. It's almost eerie how easily I can maintain level headed given the current situation, it was a trick I'd learned in medical school I often felt myself falling back to in tough situations. This time was different though, and I was struggling to keep up the facade.

I figure that a bit of fresh air will help ease my nerves. I'm only pushing myself closer to the edge of a breakdown by staying inside the house that is filled with memories of my family.

I climb back into my car and sit down with my head in my hands, keeping the door open so I can still breathe the fresh air. After a minute I open the glove department pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper.

" ** _Thank you for being you. Thank you for caring for me, making me laugh, taking me to enchanting places, and finally: thank you for loving me._** "

Esme had written me the note the day of our wedding, and I always kept it close to me. My wife had blushed as she'd slipped it carefully into my hands after we'd danced and our vows had been exchanged.

 _"I know it's cheesy," she'd said with giggle._

But to me, it wasn't cheesy at all. When it came to Esme everything between the two of us was special. Every memory shared, every experience, every touch, every conversation. Everything meant something to me when it came to my wife.

I hold the note tightly in my hand, reading it repeatedly in an attempt to find some hidden meaning from God as to where my wife and daughter were. When the emergency responders show up, this is how they find me.

* * *

I feel like hell. Was this what the families of patients I had lost over the years felt like when I told them I could not save their loved ones? This has to be the most agonizing feeling I've ever felt, and I've had my fair share of hardships over the years.

The police have been questioning me for what felt like hours, but in reality may have been a matter of minutes. I want to shout at them that all the questions they're asking me are pointless, that every moment spent in this investigation room is a moment that could've been spent finding my daughter and wife. I'm suddenly exhausted, the past few hours have drained the energy out of me. How was it my family's happy life had so easily shattered into pieces? Of course as an ER doctor I knew just how easily life could change for the better or the worse. But I'd never imagined something so terrible could happen to _my_ family

My cell phone rings from my jacket pocket and causes me to jump in my seat. The officer across from me-who's introduced herself as Tessa-quickly nudges her partner, who starts playing with buttons on the laptop placed on the table top between us. His fingers fly so fast over the keys I can't keep up.

I glance at the caller ID and realize that it is Seattle Elementary School calling me. I wave my arm in dismissal, letting the officers know it is not someone calling for a ransom. Tessa gestures for me to put it on speakerphone so she can be sure for herself, so I do. Though I'd tried to convince them the kidnapping had nothing to do with money they'd taken one look at my expensive Mercedes and said ' _we don't want to rule out any possibilities_.'

I told them about my phone call with Detective Connors, the pair had looked sullen. A group of officers was out scaling the city for his body. He hadn't shown up for work that morning and his squad car was found on the side of the interstate. Search parties were out looking the surrounding area for him, and every cop in the city was on the lookout formy wife and daughter. They told me that they'd put out missing persons profiles on Rosalie and Esme, and that they'd be mentioned in the news tomorrow so people would know to keep an eye out. We didn't have much information to go off of, but the police reassured me they were doing everything possible to return them home safely.

"Hello?"

"Oh...hi." I respond, realizing that in my daze I'd forgotten I'd answered the phone call.

"It's Jeanine calling. I'm not sure if you remember me? I'm Alice's kindergarten teacher. We're waiting here together for her ride." The woman explained.

I glance at the time on my phone. I hadn't even thought about picking Alice up, it was usually something Esme did.

"I'm so sorry! There's- it's uh been a hectic morning," I say feeling suddenly overwhelmed. What would I tell my kids?

"That's no problem. We'll see you soon," Jeanine reassures before hanging up.

"We'll send someone to pick her up." Tessa says.

"But-" I protest.

"No buts. We'll get an officer to look after them, we need your help with the investigation." Tessa interrupts. Never argue with a professional negotiator, lesson learned.

"Okay." I agree reluctantly, "I don't want them to be scared though."

"We'll send Billy, him and his wife have six kids at home. He's great with kids-practically is one himself- he'll take good care of them." she reassures.

"Okay," I give in with a sigh. It was really starting to get hard to think clearly.

"Alright Carlisle let's start at the beginning, what can you tell us about your foster child Rosalie?"

I sigh before repeating the little information I had on my daughter for the thousandth time that day. The detectives nod, like the things I'm telling them are going to miraculously bring my little girl and wife back.

Inside I am furious that someone was putting my family through so much pain, outside I feel like crying. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was going to make the person who had done this to my family pay.

 _Esme POV_

I'm in the trunk of someone's car when I wake up. Someone had tied my arms and legs together. I stifle a groan from the searing pain in my head, I definitely have a concussion. For a moment I'm at as loss as to how I ended up in such a situation, then I remember the visitor at my house this morning. How long had I been out? Hours? Days? I hear people talking outside of the car, and I listen intently to their conversation, hoping it may lead me to my daughter.

"-can't just leave her. The lady saw my face, she'll tell the cops!" I recognize the voice as the man who'd come to my house.

"Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen man. What are we going to do?" The second man is stressed.

"Calm down. The plan had to change, we just need to adjust."

"So what are we going to do?"

I was starting to get a very bad feeling as the men talked. I was definitely the 'lady' they were talking about, and I did not like the direction the conversation was headed in. ' _Just tell me where my daughter is, is she okay?'_ I felt like shouting at the two idiots. But for now the best thing to do was wait and think of a good moment to strike; plus I had a killer headache and shouting wouldn't help the throbbing in my head any.

"You're-" a pause as the men exchange something, "-going to _fix_ the problem."

"Why me? She didn't see my face." The other man asked, sounding shocked.

"Because I told you too."

"Listen that officer was a prick, I didn't mind pulling the trigger. This is different she ain't done nothing to me, and don't she got kids or something?"

"Shut up!" He rages, "just **shut** up. I can ruin everything you've ever liked about your life in a matter of seconds, do you understand? You'll do as I say!"

"Fine." The man says, his voice strained.

 _Uh-oh_.

"Good. I'm heading back. Reg lent me a home of his, I'm staying on the property for a couple weeks while things calm down a bit. Once your done tidying things up you're free to go."

If these two thought I was going to give up without a fight, they were in for a shock. I listen to a car door open and shut, and then the sound of an engine coming to life and slowly fading into the distance.

I close my eyes as someone walks towards the trunk, keys jingling as they unlock the car and pull it open. For now I'd need to continue to be asleep, if the mans guard was down he'd be easier to escape from. He breathes heavily as he leans over me. Swearing as he roughly pulls me out of the trunk, and I have to stifle my scream of pain when my head hits against the paved road.

He stops for a second to breathe. He is not extremely fit, this man is a business man - not a killer. I consider reasoning with him-but given the fact he has a gun I'm not sure he's in much of a listening mood.

He grabs me by my armpits and begins to drag me off the road, he swears fluidly throughout the journey.

I can hear his breath in my ear as he continues to pull me, and I decide now may be the best opportunity I have left to escape. I slam my head back as far as I can into his nose-which breaks upon the impact with a snapping sort of noise.

He falls backwards holding his face, he drops his gun in the process. I ignore the continuously rising pain in my head; the hit to my attackers nose was probably not the best thing for it, but I figured I would gladly take it over the alternative-which was being murdered.

I grab the gun and have it pointed at the man before he can re-orientate himself. When he looks up at me he pulls his hands away from his bleeding nose and raises them up in surrender.

"Don't shoot!" He shouts.

"Give me your phone." I order, keeping my voice and the gun steady.

When he hesitates I shake the gun around for emphasis, "do it now!"

"O-okay, just don't kill me." He pulls a phone out of his expensive jackets pocket and holds it out to me.

I snatch it from him and begin to dial my husbands phone number, while still keeping the gun pointed at him.

"Honey? Is that you?" The voice on the other end is thick with emotion.

"Yeah baby, it's me. How quick can the police get here?" I respond, feeling my eyes slowly start to water up.

"Five minutes." Carlisle says, "I'll be there."

 **Thanks to all of you. I don't reply to all of you anymore, but I hope you know I appreciate each and every one of you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I tried to respond to all your reviews again, but for some reason my fanfiction won't let me! I'd like to take the time to say I'm incredibly grateful for every one of you. Please note that Rosalie's piece is meant to be confusing, hope you'll still be able to make sense of it.**

Rosalie POV 

When I wake up I feel dazed; is dazed a word? I'm going to say it is, I'm pretty sure I've heard adults use it before: but I can't remember who I had heard it from exactly. Actually; I can't remember much of anything. Strangely enough, I don't really feel worried. I probably should be; but I've actually never felt so free (at least I don't think I have.)

I'm lying in a bed, the covers are gold -kind of like in a fairytale- and super comfortable. The room is huge and everything in it looks really expensive; I wonder if a millionaire lives here, maybe even a billionaire!

A man walks into my room but my vision is too blurry to tell who it is. It probably was the man who took me, what was his name again, Robert? No, that wasn't it. Whoever he is he's talking to someone angrily, feeling my forehead with his hand like he's checking my temperature.

"I gave her too much. No, you don't need to come over here. She just needs to sleep it off or something. The cops won't find out anything, as long as you don't screw up." The man says.

I giggle. I'm not sure what I'm laughing about, and I don't really have any control over what I say or do. It's a weightless sort of feeling. A small part of my brain hears the conversation the fancy man on the phone is having, and tells me I should be worried. I decide to ignore it, because I'm really tired, and this bed is a _very_ comfortable place for a nap.

Carlisle POV

I don't let go of Esme's hand until the paramedics force me too so they can properly check out her head wound. It's stopped bleeding but is big enough it needs stitches in order to heal properly. Esme asks them to stitch it up in the back of the ambulance so we can avoid an unnecessary trip to the hospital. I offer to stitch it up myself but the paramedic-Quinn: who is a friend of mine from work-says it'll be easier if he does it. I don't need to wait for Quinn to tell me to know that Esme has a concussion. Luckily the cure for a concussion is medicine and rest, two things I am perfectly capable of providing for her without too much trouble.

The police are interrogating the man Esme had at gunpoint. I hope that they will be able to find out where my little girl is, because I'm honestly not sure if I can handle her being gone for much longer. I had _promised_ to protect her. I was terrified that Esme would have been killed had she not acted quickly, if Rosalie went through that; how could she possibly protect herself? She was just a little girl.

A police officer offers to give Esme and I a ride home. I begin to protest-because I can't just sit around and do nothing while my daughter is in danger-but the officer raises a hand and tells me the best thing to do is let professionals handle it. Once again, I feel useless.

* * *

I keep my arm wrapped around Esme's shoulders when we walk up the driveway to our two story home. The only evidence Esme had ever suffered an injury is the white bandage placed overtop of the stitches on her forehead, her pupils are slightly more dilated then usual; which is a result of the concussion and something that most people wouldn't notice. The smashed glass has been cleaned, and our door has been repaired. The front foyers carpet has also been cleaned, the blood stain that had been on it that morning completely gone; it is almost as if nothing had ever happened

Billy-the police officer who took care of all our kids and picked them up from school-really is good with children. Alice, Edward, and Jasper are absorbed in a game of _hungry hippos_ when we walk in, and him and Emmett are seated on the couch together flipping through a stack of sports collection cards. A half eaten box of pizza is still on the dining room table; Billy has cleaned all the dishes from the day and placed them in the dish-rack to dry.

I'm overcome with gratitude.

"Mom; Dad! Guess what? Billy likes all the same players that I do! And he's got the same name as Jake's dad, isn't that cool?" Emmett jabbers as soon as he catches sight of us entering the living room.

"Yeah buddy, it is pretty cool." I tell Emmett. Holding back tears, I wished he could have met Billy under different circumstances.

"They've all had dinner and homework is done. I'm going to help out on Rosalie's investigation. We're stationing a couple officers outside of your house tonight, it's just a precaution." Billy explains; his tone sympathetic.

"Thank you." Esme says, hugging him.

Billy says the typical 'just doing my job' line, fist-bumps Edward and Emmett, tickles Alice, and ruffles Jaspers hair reassuringly before leaving.

All four of our children look at Esme and I as soon as the door closes, each look filled with questions; _what's happening? Is Rose okay? What happened to Mommy's head? Why are police officers outside of our house? Does this mean we get to miss school tomorrow?_

I sit down on the couch next to Emmett and Esme follows, sitting close enough that our knees are touching. I take a deep breath before explaining what had happened to Rosalie, I choose my words carefully and skip out on details that will only terrify my other children.

Alice is too little to truly understand what the term kidnapped means. So when I tell everyone that Rosalie has been kidnapped my youngest daughter looks me in the eyes and asks; _"why can't we bring her back home?"_

"If we could bring Rosalie home, we would. She's a part of the family." I tell my daughter reassuringly, forcing back the tears that threaten to fall from my eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asks, his face looks pale.

"The police are doing everything possible to get her back." I respond: feeling all four children carefully weigh my answer; I needed to be strong for my family.

"She's going to be okay." Esme says firmly, grabbing my hand and looking towards all of her children.

We sit in silence in the living room for a long time. Even talkative little Alice is speechless with worry.

Alice POV

I can't fall asleep, even with my favourite blanket and my night light on. Why did the bad man have to take Rosalie away from us? I couldn't understand it, she was very nice and she liked living with us, she'd even told me she did herself. But I guess it's because bad guys are meanies, and they don't care that they make people super sad when they do bad things.

Wherever Rose is I hope she knows I love her a lot.

Edward POV

I decided to hang out in my room for the rest of night. I had seen enough movies and tv shows to know all there was to know about kidnapping I hoped that the police would bring Rosalie back home soon and my family could have one of those ridiculously sappy movie moments where we're reunited with her and she's completely unharmed and we all hug. Okay, so _maybe_ we could do with out the hugging and crying part; all I really wanted (needed) was for Rosalie to be okay.

My phone vibrates and I read the text from Samantha. **_Hey, how are u?_**

I want to tell her I'm not okay at all, but change my mind at the last second. **_I'm good thx, wbu?_**

My phone beeps again at her almost instant reply; _**No ur not...I heard about Rosalie**_ _._

With a sigh I begin to text her back. **Your right.** I turn off my phone, and try desperately to fight the urge to cry.

Emmett POV

Rosalie is a really cool sister. Alice is too, but she's still tiny so she can't do as much stuff with me. Rose plays lots of games, and I get to teach her lots of stuff. I hope she comes home in time to see my first football game of the season, she _promised_ me she would come.

I'm not sure I understand what kidnapped means; is it what happens to people who talk to strangers? It couldn't be, because Rosalie is super smart, and I'm sure her parents taught her to never talk to strangers. I hope she doesn't stay 'kidnapped' for much longer, because I already miss her.

Jasper POV

My sister must be scared. I can't sleep at all, because I _know_ that Rosalie gets nightmares, and who's going to comfort her when she can't sleep if me and my parents aren't there to help her? I wonder if she'll have one of the scary things my dad calls panic attacks again. I hoped Rosalie came home soon and that she was okay, because my family needs her just as much as she needs us.

 **It's been a L-O-N-G week; hope you all enjoyed. This is sort of a filler chapter, I promise lots happens in the next one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SORRY ITS LATE I'M ETERNALLY GRATEFUL FOR ALL YOUR PATIENCE AND LOVELY SUPPORT. ENJOY.**

Carlisle POV

Today search parties are being sent throughout the city. My family and I were overcome with gratitude at the number of volunteers that showed up. We would find her, we _had_ too.

Esme-being the stubborn independent women she is-decided to join in the search. Although I had recommended as her doctor and husband that she took it easy so her concussion wouldn't have lasting effects. Still, I was glad to have her at my side.

News reporters had crowded our house as soon as the kidnaping had been released to the press. Rumours and articles spread like wild fire. They ranged from ' _Doctor and family take in sweet orphan girl' to "Normal family takes in disturbed child; kidnapping may be a blessing in disguise.'_

I decide not to share all the media's nonsense with my wife and kids, though it is surely only a matter of time before they find out.

From trekking through woods and deep bush to checking allies downtown; we search everywhere. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward came to help look with Grandma Lina who had come into the city to help out and was staying with us for a while until Rosalie was home.

After another hour of searching our kids were starting to slow down, it had been a rough night and they didn't have much energy left in them. Esme's mother kindly offered to take them home and look after them so that Esme and I could continue searching.

"Thank you." I say, grateful my voice remains steady when I speak.

"It's no problem dear. I'll do whatever I can to help bring Rosalie back home safe and sound." She responds; her eyes determined and full of endless positivity. Suddenly I realize where my wife had gotten her fierce personality from.

"I want to keep helping; I'm old enough." Edward protested when Esme and I told him to go home with his tired siblings. Our children were already pretty shaken up.

"Alice, Jasper, and Emmett really need their big brother right now. Can you look after them? It's a really important job." Esme asks, tenderly pushing a strand of his copper coloured hair out of his eyes.

"Okay." Edward replies seriously. "I'll look after them, I promise I won't let you down."

"We know you won't."

Once our children have all piled back into the parked SUV and it has safely driven off down the road I take my wife's hand in my own. With a sigh full of hope and pain we continue to search.

Rosalie POV

When I wake up it's night time. At first I think I'm surely dreaming. The bed I was in was _definitely_ not my bed in Carlisle and Esme's house. My head felt weird, and I was having difficulty remembering things.

The last thing I could remember was colouring with Esme, the details after that were hard for me to recall. Had something happened to me? That would explain the thudding in my head that made me think my brain was going to explode out of my skull. Was that even possible? But if I was hurt, where was Carlisle? He wouldn't leave me alone; would he? Also I was pretty sure that hospital rooms are no where near this fancy. I could recognize at least ten different designer brand decorations in the room I was in alone. While most other kids mothers were teaching them how to tie their shoelaces my mother taught me about the brands that ' _everyone_ who was _anyone'_ had. Whatever that meant.

I consider crawling out of the bed but decide against it for two reasons: one- I'm too scared, and two- my head hurts so much I'm not sure I'll be able to stand up without falling. So I stay where I am; keeping very still. Hopefully I would be able to escape and find my family once I'd figured out more about where I was.

I sit like that for what feels like an eternity. Thump thump thump _._ Footsteps can be heard outside the door of the room. I pull the beds covers over my head and place my hand over my mouth; trying to breathe as quietly as possible. My attempts seem to work oppositely-as my breaths seemingly sound twice as loud in the silent room. The golden covers offer me little protection and I feel extremely vulnerable.

 _Crap_. I can't think of any other word to describe the situation I'm in. I'm hiding under the covers of a bed in a random house and I can't remember a thing. So yeah, _crap_ is the word I'm sticking with. I know Carlisle hates the word; he told me it's bad and I wasn't supposed to say it. My parents had never seemed to mind when I'd said it before. I pull the covers down enough so I can peer over the top of them as the door knob begins to turn.

The polished wooden door opens with a small creak. I feel bile rising in my throat when Royce walks in, his face is expressionless. _Oh my god, please don't throw up;_ I think to myself. I swallow the bile rising in my throat. Memories come flooding through my mind at an overwhelming rate. I'm able to remember everything that had happened. For some reason I'm reminded of the first day I learned what a cruel person Royce was.

June 7, 2015 

_I'd spent the morning picking flowers for my mother, who'd gotten a cold from one of the maids. My father had been furious and had immediately fired her. The tension around all the workers that day was thick, many were nervous they would get fired too._

 _It_ _began to rain but I was determined to carry on with the task. I picked the prettiest colours. I wasn't sure what my mom's favourite colour was; but pink and purple are 'girl'_ _colours so I got her lots of those. I was so absorbed in what I was doing I didn't hear Royce walk up behind me to watch._

 _"Shouldn't you be inside?"_

 _I jump at his voice, surprised. I relax when I see who it is "I don't mind the rain," I tell him._

 _"What are those for?" He asks, staring in distaste at the flowers clutched in my hand._

 _"They're for my mother, father says she's ill." I tell him, not looking up from my work. He's been around quite a bit recently. Him and my parents had seemingly become best friends over night._

 _"It's quite rude not to look at adults when they speak to you." Royce says darkly._

 _I stand up from the garden bed with a sigh and look up at him. "Sorry mister."_

 _His nose wrinkles in disgust as he looks down at my dress. "You're covered in mud!"_

 _"Oh." I say, looking down at the ruined fabric. "I must have gotten a little carried away."_

 _He looks down at the flowers still clutched in my hand and smacks them away from me. The action is so unexpected I don't understand what's happening until he brings his polished shoe down on the plants and squishes them._

" _Hey!" I screech._ _I'd spent hours picking the perfect flowers. My eyes fill with tears._

 _"Why are you crying?" Royce says, looking at me curiously._

 _"You ruined them!_ _They were perfect; I was going to give them to my mom." I yell at him._

 _"Get yourself cleaned up. It's not lady like to play in the mud." Royce tells me._

 _He steps on the flowers once more as he walks away from me. It was the first, but definitely not the last time Royce left me feeling crushed._

"Clothes are in the closet. I want you up in ten minutes." Royce instructs as soon as he realizes I'm awake. He leaves the room immediately after, seeming disinterested.

It's the same voice from my nightmares; the same voice that has haunted me for months. His voice makes the situation even more real and I feel light headed. _Oh god, oh god, oh god_.

I really want Carlisle and Esme, they always help me calm down.

I force myself to get out of the bed. My head throbs harder in protest, causing me to gasp. Swallowing the growing lump in my throat I carefully open the closet doors and pull out the first article of clothing I see. I'm too terrified to do anything but follow the orders Royce had given me. All thoughts of escape had gone out the window the moment I saw him.

The dress I've put on is the type of clothing I always wore living with my parents. The familiar feeling fabric does nothing to calm my nerves. Although it had to be worth at least four times as much as the comfy clothes Carlisle and Esme let me wear I longed to keep on my t-shirt and leggings.

With a shaky breath I open the bedroom door. I wipe the back of my palms furiously across my eyes and let out a frustrated sigh when they come away stained with fresh tears. I was back to feeling powerless. My legs shake with fear as I walk down the hallway and I have to put one of my arms out twice to steady myself.

Everything in the house is in pristine condition. The rest of the home I see is filled with designer brands like the ones I'd seen in the bedroom I'd woken up in. Lots of the doors I walk past are closed and I don't bother to try opening them. The end of the long hallway leads to a large kitchen complete with a large granite countertop and shiny appliances. I hear voices coming from the next room and I slowly continue forwards.

Two men are seated at opposite ends of a long dining room table. I recognize Royce, who has his back to me, immediately. The other man is slightly older, probably around my parents age. He wears a neatly tailored suit and is glancing at his watch when I walk in the room.

My legs shake more when Royce turns to face me.

"What took you so long?" He asks, his voice sends further tremors through my body.

The second man looks up at me, and his eyes narrow. He turns to Royce.

"Tell me again; how long did her parents ask for her to stay here?" He asks.

"Just a few months. They're vacationing in France, we're dearest friends." Royce tells him. His cool gaze does not falter.

"Would you like a blanket?" The man asks me as I continue to shake.

"She's fine." Royce answers for me.

"Sit down. What do you usually like to eat for breakfast?" The man asks me.

Normally I'd waste no time in saying my favourite breakfast was Esme's blueberry pancakes; but this was not a normal day. I can feel more than see Royce staring at me critically from the corner of my eye.

Royce points a threatening finger at the chair directly beside him and I carefully sit in it. I force my shaking to cease to a less obvious amount and put on the most courteous smile I can muster up.

"I'm not picky sir, whatever you have is okay with me." I politely say. I steal a quick glance at Royce, hoping he will not get mad if I eat something.

"Is toast okay? I'll go get you some." The man stands up. I feel like calling him back and screaming ' _no, don't leave me alone with him!_ ' But I stay silent.

"Reggie doesn't have any maids. Against his morals or something." Royce leans forward and grips my forearm hard enough to bruise. "He agreed to let me lay low at his place. My companies been taking some heat recently y'know. As far as he knows I'm letting you stay with us here out of the kindness of my heart."

He pauses, staring into my eyes until I flinch and lower mine in submission.

"You will do as he says. You're nothing here, do you understand?" He squeezes even harder on my wrist and I yelp.

"I said; do you understand?" He growls at me.

 _I'm never going to get to see the Cullen's again._

"Yes." I say in a resigned tone. "I understand."

 **Feedback would be very much appreciated. I'm thankful for each and everyone of you. P.S think we can get to 45 faves? That'd be great! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Just a reminder to everyone - Abuse is** ** _never_** **okay-if you or someone you know is being abused by someone get help now. What Rosalie is going through is something I wouldn't wish on anyone. Have a nice day and stay safe :)**

Rosalie POV

It's been three days. Three days with nothing but fear coursing through me. I had stopped eating, and I cried myself to sleep only when I was sure Royce and Reggie couldn't hear me. Three days without the Cullen's and I was already a mess. It was my fault, I had grown soft during my time with them, and now I was paying for it. At first when I cried it was because I missed my family, and I _did_ miss them; more then I'd ever missed anything in my life. Now when I cried it was more out of fear. What did Royce want from me? I couldn't keep living like this forever, I just _couldn't_. 

Royce hadn't told me what he planned to do with me. He'd force me to sit in his temporary office (one of Reg's extra rooms) all day and read books I hardly understood while he worked. Sometimes I wanted to shout at him. Ask him what he wanted, and how long I would have to stay with him until he let me go. Of course I would never actually shout at Royce; he could make me feel weak and defenceless and down right terrified with a single _look_. So I kept reading the books, sometimes feeling so frustrated by the big words and being cooped in the small room I'd dig my nails into my palm hard enough to draw blood.

Reggie was the opposite. He was kind. When he noticed I hadn't been eating he asked me if there was foods I would rather eat instead. I told him it was only because I was homesick-which was partially the truth-and he frowned and told me it was important I ate before I _really_ became sick. Still, I continued to not eat. He told funny stories sometimes when he came home, and I'd force myself to laugh along with Royce at them. Yesterday he brought me home a dog stuffed animal so I would be less lonely. The stuffed animal didn't replace the empty pit in my stomach, but I appreciated the gesture. He worked at some small law firm office in the middle of no where. He told me that he preferred living in his own quiet environment outside of the hustle and bustle of cities.

This mornings breakfast is different. Reggie isn't wearing his typical suit and tie, and is instead wearing a simpler dress shirt and black pants. He sits with us throughout the whole meal instead of leaving half way through for work.

"I decided to take this Friday off," Reggie explains. "The firm is quiet on Friday's so I don't think it'll hurt anyone if I close it and spend the day with you."

"Rosalie doesn't mind staying with me while I work. She has to focus on learning for her school." Royce intervenes.

"She's seven. I think she can take a day off of studying to do something fun." Reggie says; sounding exasperated.

Royce immediately looks anxious, his hand moves to rest threateningly on my leg under the table. I hold back a whimper.

"I'll come to." Royce says. His voice laced with fake cheeriness. "I wouldn't want to miss out on the fun."

"Perfect!" Reg says with a grin, seemingly oblivious to the hostility behind Royce's words.

I've remained silent throughout the conversation, fiddling with a loose string on the purple dress I'd chosen to wear today. Once again the two men are seated at opposite sides of the grand table, and I sit on the side closer to Royce. I let out a sigh of relief when Royce's hand moves off my leg and he rests it back on the table.

"Do the eggs taste okay Rosalie?" Reg asks, seeming to take notice of my silence. He eyes the nearly untouched plate of food. Royce had ate my two pieces of bacon along with his own once he realized I wouldn't be eating again.

"They're fine." I tell him, forcing a smile onto my face. The food did look good; but my stomach did flops at the thought of eating.

"I say we go to the grocery store first, pick out some things you might like and then we can go to the park. There's a really nice one in the area people hardly go I'm sure you'll like. You can have the play-structure all to yourself!" Reggie rambles. He definitely wasn't used to being around children. I think I scared him or something.

"Can't you go grocery shopping another time? Rosalie isn't a big fan of crowds." Royce tells him, casting me a sympathetic smile and elbowing me in the ribs beneath the table. I bite my lip to hold back my yelp of pain.

"It's true." I tell him; barely stifling a grimace of pain.

"I promise we'll be quick. Only the locals shop there, and it's usually fairly empty." He reassures.

To my complete shock Royce gives in and tells him we'll go. Clearly he held a lot of respect for this guy; and had a lot of confidence I was too scared out of my mind to ask anyone I saw for help. I couldn't begin to imagine what he would do to me if I dared to even try and tell someone or call the police.

I brush my teeth and help clean up the table. Once I'm done we all get into Reggie's fire truck red convertible. I cautiously watch out the window as we drive, hoping to gather information as to where I was. Royce and Reggie seem to be too lost in conversation to pay much attention to me. The last time I could remember being in a car was the ride home from going to the movie theatre with the Cullen's. I wished I could return to the perfect day, back to when I was completely unsuspecting of what would happen to me on the very next morning. I wasn't even sure that Esme was alive.

Unfortunately the road is mainly field with a cluster of houses placed on the land every once in a while. The area looked nothing like any place I had ever been in. It felt strange to see so much empty space. If I tried to escape from Royce I wouldn't get very far.

Reggie finally pulls into a parking lot to a small building with a rickety old sign that says 'Darcy's grocery store' a red and white awning hangs over it. On the window it looks as though someone has drawn various types of food with a sharpie. As we are about to enter the store a girl wearing a red apron and a name tag takes a towel and wipes away one of the drawn fruits. It must've been drawn in some sort of special marker just for windows. What a strange place.

I trail closely behind Royce as we enter the store. Aside from a couple employees there is probably only fifteen or so customers in the store. The employee who I'd seen in the window immediately recognizes Reggie and she smiles at him and waves. He waves back, his cheeks tinged slightly red. Royce shoots him a nasty glare and eyes the small store in disgust.

"Pick out a couple things you'd like Rosalie." Reggie tells me. He grabs a basket and begins to walk down one of the aisles. I awkwardly stand at the front of the store with Royce, unsure what to do.

"Come on," Royce says impatiently. He rolls his eyes at me as I struggle to keep up with his big strides. He takes a turn down an aisle that says dairy products and stops in front of one of the refrigerated displays.

"W-what are you doing?" I ask him nervously. Finding my voice after five minutes of staring at yogourt.

"I don't usually do my own grocery shopping." He says suddenly, so out of the blue I'm not sure I heard him correctly.

"Oh." I say, swallowing. Of course he didn't do his own grocery shopping. He had his food bought and prepared for him by a full kitchen staff!

"Hurry up and pick something out so we can leave." Royce says threateningly, seeming to snap back into reality.

I grab the thing closest to me (a container of yogourt I don't plan on eating) and turn back towards him.

He grabs me by the arm and roughly tugs me behind him as we start to walk back to the front of the store.

"Rosalie? Is that you?" A familiar voice asks.

Royce tries to keep me from turning around but I manage to squirm my way out of his hold and turn to face the person who called me.

The woman smiles. My eyes flash to the side of her face for a moment but quickly return back to her kind brown eyes.

"Ms Young ?" I ask. It _was_ her. The maid who'd practically raised me.

She takes two steps forward and hugs me. Her hug feels warm and safe and I never want to let go. She leans back to get a better look at my face.

"You can call me Emily." She tells me with a smile; still beautiful even with scars marring the side of her face.

Carlisle POV 

Three days. Three days and we still have no idea where Rosalie is. A detective sits me and Esme down and tells us that the chances of Rosalie coming back to us and being unharmed is extremely low give the amount of time she'd been missing.

I want to tell him he's wrong. Because Rosalie isn't just any random kid, she's my kid. She _couldn't_ be dead.

Esme cries that night like she has every night Rosalie has been gone. When the kids are awake she puts on a brave face. She and her mother cook supper, she takes turns with me reading bed time stories, and she tells our children constantly that _everything is going to be okay_. Though I'm not sure she believes that herself. Once they fall asleep her brave face slips and she crashes and burns. I feel hopeless watching it happen.

I pull my sobbing wife into my arms. I force myself to not let tears leak from my watery eyes. I refused to give up hope. Rosalie was going to be fine. I had to believe it; if I didn't I wouldn't be able to keep myself from falling apart.

"We said we were going to protect her. We promised." Esme chokes out between sobs.

I don't know what to say in response. I finally allow the tears to flow from my eyes and down my face. _I'm so sorry Rosalie, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise._

 **Guess what? Since I've written all my exams I am officially FREEEE. Yup, it's summer time! I promise updates will become more regular as I will continue to type chapters up on my phone when I go to the lake and such. This story may be over in August but there is a possibility it'll overlap into September. Thanks again for sticking with me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Canada Day to all my fellow Canadians! Enjoy :)**

 _ **Recap**_ _:_

 _"Rosalie? Is that you?" A familiar voice asks._

 _Royce tries to keep me from turning around but I manage to squirm my way out of his hold and turn to face the person who called me._

 _The woman smiles. My eyes flash to the side of her face for a moment but quickly return back to her kind brown eyes._

 _" Ms Young ?" I ask. It_ ** _was_** _her. The maid who'd practically raised me._

 _She takes two steps forward and hugs me. Her hug feels warm and safe and I never want to let go. She leans back to get a better look at my face._

 _"You can call me Emily." She tells me with a smile; still beautiful even with scars marring the side of her face._

Rosalie POV

"Rosalie." Royce's barely controlled voice causes the smile to disappear from my face. "Who's this?"

I take a fearful step backwards and gaze up at Royce's impatient face. "It's Emily." I say.

"I used to be a maid for the Hale's." Emily explains. "Rosalie, who is this man?" She asks, eyeing Royce with suspicion.

"I'm a family friend." Royce interferes; sounding annoyed. He directly stares at her scars with scrutinizing eyes. Emily winces under his fierce gaze and I secretly wonder what had happened to her. She had never had scars when she worked for my parents. Then again; I didn't have any scars then either.

"It seems strange that the Hale's let a _friend_ take their daughter to the middle of no where. Especially to a place like this" Emily says, gesturing to the small grocery store. Whatever town we were staying in was very small. She was right, my parents wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. Emily crosses her arms over her chest and narrows her eyes at Royce.

"Laura and Richard are friends of mine; I know them far better then you ever did." Royce tells her, clenching his fist. I wring my hands nervously.

 _Please don't make him too mad,_ I think to myself as Emily stares at his clenched fist with a frown. After she'd gone _I_ would be the one who would be facing the consequences. I feel my face grow pale as I think about what exactly my punishment will be. My hand drifts to my stomach and I rest it on my rib cage, remembering the terror of being unable to breathe after Royce had kicked me in the stomach so many times I lost count. Carlisle later told me my ribs had broken and one of them hit my lung; which was why I couldn't breathe. It was so scary.

I resist the urge to cry. I didn't want to hurt anymore.

"Is everything okay here?" A large man with tan skin asks as he comes around the corner holding a jar of peanut butter. He shifts closer to Emily and wraps his arm around her waist protectively.

"Rosalie this is Sam." Emily tells me, seeming slightly less tense with him around. "He's my fiancée."

"Is this _the_ Rosalie I've heard so much about?" Sam asks, smiling at me. "It's nice to meet you!"

"It's her alright." Emily tells him, snatching the peanut butter from him and putting it in their shopping cart.

"Hi." I say shyly, waving at Sam when he continues to smile at me. He was kind of scary looking, but I was far more worried about Royce than him. If Emily liked him, he'd have to be okay.

"We'd better get going." Royce says after a couple moments. His hand reaches for mine and I squirm. He ignores it for now but I know I'll pay for the action later. Sam and Emily don't notice the interaction.

"Are you sure?" Emily asks. "Maybe we can go out for lunch at the diner or something." Her eyes flicker to me and she seems hesitant to let us leave.

"Thanks for the offer," Royce says with a smile. "But like I said, we really have to get going."

"Well, it was nice meeting the both of you." Sam says, his voice friendly.

"You too. Say bye to your friends now Rosalie." Royce tells me in a patronizing tone.

I hug Emily once more and whisper a soft good-bye. I probably would never get to see her again.

Royce takes my arm and I trail behind him to the front of the store. Reggie is waiting for us and we quickly pay for the groceries and leave. I watch with dismayed eyes as my final chance of escape disappears from the back window of Reggie's convertible

Emily POV

There was something seriously not right about Rosalie. Sure she had always been a nervous kid-always desperate for approval-but the little girl I saw today seemed downright _terrified_. It hurt me to see her so scared.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks me, reaching over the console to hold my hand. "You're kind of quiet."

I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and pull my phone out of my purse. I sigh, my hands hesitating over the keypad. I was probably being paranoid. But I couldn't shake the feeling in my gut that something was wrong.

"Is this because I skipped date night? Look, I already told you I was sorry-" Sam begins, mistaking my silence for anger.

He'd had a bonfire with a couple of his friends from work and had accidentally missed out on date night this week, I think he had been more upset than me. He was like that though, I didn't mind his overprotectiveness; it was something I was used to. He'd been like that ever since the animal attack that had left me scarred. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to reassure him right now or properly explain the situation.

"I'm calling the police." I say, interrupting him before he can rant. "You're forgiven."

"What?" He asks. Pulling off the highway and stopping on the side of the road abruptly.

"There's something weird with Rosalie- wait one second, I promise I'll explain." I tell him as the operator picks up.

"This is 911 please state your emergency."

I take a deep breath and do my best to explain.

Rosalie POV

"We should drop the groceries off before we go to the park." Royce suggests once we're back on the road.

"Alright, is that okay with you Rose?" Reggie asks me.

"Yeah." My voice trembles and I cover it up with a cough. I blink back tears. Royce told me not to talk to anyone, I could feel the anger radiating off him all the way in the backseat. He was mad, and usually that meant he was dangerous too.

Once we arrive back at Reggie's modern home and we carry in all the plastic 'Darcy's' grocery bags. While most the homes we drove past were country like; Reggie's was different than any other in the area. His house looked like something you'd find in an upscale neighbourhood, not in the middle of a field.

Reggie reassures he can handle putting the groceries away. Everything in his home has its place, and Royce and I were useless when it came to understanding where he put things. At first I think nothing is going to happen, but after five minutes of sitting in the living room while Reg continues to put away the food Royce motions for me to follow him upstairs.

Without any warning Royce suddenly shoves me into his office. My head smacks against the doorframe with a thud. Royce shuts the door behind him and I scurry to the corner of the room, curling my knees up to my chest.

"Is everything okay up there!?" Reggie shouts; I hear his footsteps as he races up the stairs.

"They'll call the police. They knew something was wrong, they knew." Royce rambles. It takes me a moment to understand he's talking about Emily and Sam. My ears are ringing from the hit to the side of my head.

"Royce, what's going on? Open the door." Reggie says from directly outside the room, he wiggles the doorknob.

"I was going to keep you safe. I wasn't going to hurt you, I brought you here so I didn't have to hurt you! You just signed your own death sentence!" Royce rages.

"Open the door right now!" Reggie shouts, the door shakes harder as he slams his body into it.

Royce pulls out a knife and takes a crazed step towards my huddled form. I close my eyes, knowing I have no where left to run. I was going to _die_. I wanted Carlisle and Esme.

Royce is only a couple steps away from me when the office door slams open and Reggie charges at him. The two roll around, a flurry of punches and kicks. Miraculously my legs don't give way despite how much I'm shaking and I take the opportunity to run out of the room as fast as I can.

I want to cry out in relief when I see that Reggie has left his cell phone on the kitchens granite countertop. I snatch it in my hands and race to the bedroom I'd been staying in. Reggie lets out a loud yell of pain from upstairs and I quickly slide beneath the bed, my breaths coming in pants.

"Shit!" Royce shouts. I hear him coming down the stairs. "Where are you?" He demands.

I dial 911 and jump when I hear Royce opening and slamming different doors.

"I'll find you soon enough!" Royce yells, sending shivers down my spine.

"Emergency services, what can I do for you?" The phone is answered the same moment Royce throws open the door to the room I'm hiding in. I cover my mouth with my hand, tears flow freely down my cheeks.

"Emergency services, what can I do for you?" The woman repeats.

"Help me." I whimper into the phone.

Before I can hear the lady respond someone grabs my feet and rough hands drag me out from under the bed. I let out a loud shriek as I'm flipped onto my back.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Royce asks, chuckling darkly.

 **Would you mind making a girl happy (like many of you already have ❤️) and hit the review or follow/favourite button? Thanks, you're the best! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! *Runs away from angry readers.***


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so slower update then I'd hoped (I'm sorry, sometimes I have trouble writing chapters.) Also it's hard to update when I've been without wifi for over a week. I've been camping with friends and updating totally slipped my mind. Getting back and reading all your reviews made me super happy and I'm back now! Next chapter is up within the week, I promise! (P.S We reached 100 reviews! That is hella rad guys!)**

 **Recap:**

 _"Emergency services, what can I do for you?" The phone is answered the same moment Royce throws open the door to the room I'm hiding in. I cover my mouth with my hand, tears flow freely down my cheeks._

 _"Emergency services, what can I do for you?" The woman repeats._

 _"Help me." I whimper into the phone._

 _Before I can hear the lady respond someone grabs my feet and rough hands drag me out from under the bed. I let out a loud shriek as I'm flipped onto my back._

 _"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Royce asks, chuckling darkly._

 _Rosalie POV_

This is it. I am going to die. It was a pretty crappy way to go. I'd never even get to grow up. It wasn't fair. Royce's crazed face is inches from mine; his left arm holds me still and his right is tightly gripping his knife: which is now caked with blood. Reggie must have put up a fight; Royce's face looks pretty busted up. It's weird seeing Royce littered with bruises, I had always thought of him as untouchable. The blood dripping from his nose and his swollen eyelid prove his vulnerability. I'm terrified, and I could really _really_ use a hug from Esme or Carlisle, maybe both of them.

He holds the knife against my cheek and Reggie's blood drips onto me. I struggle, but Royce has an iron hold on me I can't shake. I scream again. Desperate and frustrated with my uselessness. _Why did Reggie's house have to be in the middle of no where? Why did the worst things always have to happen to me?_

Oddly enough, death isn't the worst thing I can imagine. It wasn't the first time I'd thought about dying and what (if anything) comes after it. My real grandmother (my mother's mom) had died about a year ago. It was the only funeral I had ever been too. People I'd never met before spoke about her and told memories they shared with her. It was the first and last time I saw my mother cry. I wondered who would come to my funeral. Would anyone speak; would anyone cry? Kind of disturbing thoughts for a little girl, but I'd had to grow up pretty fast.

"Royce don't- don't hurt me, please don't hurt me." I beg. _Pathetic, you're pathetic._

"I really screwed you up, didn't I?" He asks, tracing the knife across my cheek.

The only reply I can manage is a soft whimper. "I'll be good. I promise."

"That's not going to be a problem anymore. _You're_ not going to be my problem anymore. All you ever do is ruin the lives of those around you. I had to kill Reggie because of you."

He was right. It _was_ all my fault Reggie was dead, I should've been better. He was nice to me; I wished I could tell him his food wasn't yucky and that he should go kiss and marry the girl from the grocery store and stop hanging out with Royce.

"Last time was a fluke accident, and it _won't_ be happening again. This time you are going to stay dead. Knife to the stomach-it'll kill you within the hour, probably within ten minutes."

"I don't want to die." I cry weakly.

"I have to do it. I have to kill you."

"You don't have to. I won't tell anyone. I won't Royce. M-my parents will be mad if you kill me, they'll be mad Royce." I plead with him. My parents would be mad if Royce killed me like this, last time was different, but they wouldn't let him do this. They didn't hate me _that_ much.

"Parents?" Royce scoffed. "They don't care about you. No one cares about you."

My throat feels thick and tears begin to sting in the corners of my eyes.

"I'll try and make it quick if you stay still." Royce says in a charming tone that makes me feel sick.

The pounding in my head increases. My ears wail. Wait, was that sirens? Royce swears. On the bright side, at least the police will catch him after he stabs me. He tilts his head and listens, covering my mouth with his hand. The sound of car doors opening and closing and footsteps has Royce scrambling.

"This is the police department, open the door." A deep voice yells, pounding on the doorway.

I'm lifted into Royce's arms as he places his knife against my neck. I don't struggle, I'm too afraid to do anything but lay limp in his hold. A tiny part of me has hope the police officers will save me in time-stopping bad guys was what they were supposed to do, right?- But I'm almost completely sure that Royce is going to kill me and no one- not even the police officers -can help me.

I hear a loud crash as the police kick open the door. Royce holds me tighter and presses the knife closer to my neck.

"Get out of here!" Royce shouts. The sound of footsteps gets closer and I let out a yelp as Royce pulls my arm behind my back roughly enough I think it's going to fall off.

Two police officers enter the room. Both of them point their guns at Royce as soon as they see him.

"Put her down." The older of the two police officers orders.

"I don't think so." Royce says calmly. "Drop your weapons or I'll kill her."

When neither of the officers do as their instructed Royce tugs my arm harder and I scream in agony. The pain was terrible enough I'm sure I'm going to die. Couldn't the police officers just do as they were told? I don't care if Royce gets away I just want the pain to stop.

The younger police officer is the first to put down her gun, and her partner follows soon after. Royce presses the knife against my throat again and I begin to shake.

"Kick them under the bed." He says, gesturing to the officers guns. "Don't make any sudden moves or I'll slit her throat."

The girl cop looks at Royce angrily but complies when she looks at my shaking form. Kicking both of the guns under the bed and taking a step back. The second cop shifts his hand slightly over the pocket of his jacket and Royce snaps.

"What the hell is that?" He shouts. "Are you hiding a second gun from me? You think you can trick me?!"

"Sir, please calm down. We can talk through this, I can help you." The girl offers in a soothing voice. "We're not trying to trick you; but you need to put the child down."

"I won't let her go, **I won't**! You're a liar, you can't help me. I don't want your damn help!" Royce shouts crazily and I know something is terribly terribly wrong with his mind. He isn't up for talking.

The police officers realize this a second to late because I'm hit by a blinding pain in my side so terrible I know I'm going to die. When did Royce move the knife from my neck to my side? I couldn't be sure. The last thing I hear before everything fades to black is a gun firing and a loud shout.

I welcome the numb feeling the darkness offers, and I think to myself; _maybe dying isn't so bad_.

* * *

 _Carlisle POV_

Losing a child is the worst pain parents may have to face. Time and time again I had been forced to tell mothers and fathers about their children's deaths. When I first started working in the hospital I would get awful nightmares about patients I had lost.

It was always my youngest patients whose faces would haunt me. Even if I had done everything possible to save them, sometimes, it just wasn't enough. After a while the nightmares faded, and I told myself that all the children under my care who had passed away were being well taken care of up in heaven

Losing a child was a pain I _never_ thought Esme and I would have to face. Rosalie was our daughter. We loved her as fiercely as we would a son or daughter of our own. As much as she needed us, we also needed her.

Our lives without Rose seemed empty. Esme and I had taken a week off of work. We barely slept, spent the day searching for Rosalie in surrounding towns, and came back in time to pick our kids up from school. While all of our children were confused and worried we'd made a family decision that after being home for four days it was important they tried to keep going to school. It took their minds off of things for at least a little while. Esme's mother was no longer staying with us, and Esme and I were trying very hard to keep our lives momentarily from falling to pieces. As thin as the possibility seemed of finding Rose: we refused to give up hope.

"Do you think it's okay if I go to my baseball game tonight?" Emmett asked seriously when we all sat down for dinner.

I looked to Esme for input but her hair was hanging down over her face as she scooped chicken casserole onto Jaspers plate. People had started bringing us food on the fifth day of Rose being gone. The way everyone was acting, it was as if Rosalie were dead! Which I refused to believe. Esme and I had accepted the food out of kindness, but the majority of it we drove over to the local food bank. For the past week our dinners had mostly consisted of silence, Esme and I would share news on Rose if there was any (and there wasn't) and then sometimes one of the kids would briefly talk about their day.

"I talked to your coach and he said it was okay if you started the season a little later. But if you really want to I can try and take you tonight." I tell him. Though the last thing I want to do is drag myself out of the house and sit on dirty bleachers with curious parents filled with questions about Rosalie.

"I wanted Rosalie to be there." Emmett says suddenly. "But Billy told me it's been so long and that she's never coming back. He told me I should stop waiting."

I'm unable to find the words to respond, I have to squeeze my fork to get rid of some of my anger. Emmett's friend from school couldn't have known the pain his words would bring to my son.

"So, is it true? Is Rose never coming back?" Emmett asks in a wobbly voice. Everyone at the table freezes. Emmett is crying, something he hasn't done since he fell off his bike and sprained his wrist two years ago. Though I think even then Esme had cried more then him.

"Rosalie's not coming back?!" Alice exclaims.

"She's going to be okay." I try and tell them. But it's too late and soon Alice is crying too, and then Jasper, and _even_ Edward can't stop a couple tears from running down his cheeks.

"Rosalie is coming home." Esme says firmly.

Like magic, the crying ceases. The only thing heard is the occasional sniffle. Esme had been keeping it together for our children, at times she was keeping it together even better then I was. When nosy people came to the door and started asking questions about why we chose to adopt Rosalie that made my blood boil it was Esme who kept a kind smile and answered ' _because we love her_.' 

"Everything is going to be okay. Whatever happens. We're Cullen's, and we look after each other. Even when things get tough." Esme says as she finishes putting food on everyone's plate.

"Your mother is right." I tell them, finally finding my voice.

" _Of course_ I'm right." Esme says, rolling her eyes.

Everyone laughs for the first time in a while. As painful as it is, we weren't about to give up just yet.

* * *

 _Rosalie POV_

Pain everywhere. I must be awake because I hear people talking and my ears hurt from all the different sounds. I'm too exhausted to do anything but lie still with my eyes closed.

"-the blade didn't puncture anything serious. We're worried about her being dehydrated and malnourished among other things. But everyone's taking real good care of her. Do you know who she is?" Someone is saying. Is he talking about me? What did those things mean? Malnourished? Dehydrated? _My name is Rosalie_ , I want to shout, _Can you find my family for me_?

"Rosalie Hale, some nice lady called in about her being seen with a suspicious figure earlier today. Her and her fiancée were able to confirm Royce King was our suspicious figure. They know the home owner too, Reggie Matcher. Say he's a good guy and they'll vouch for him." A different voice is saying.

"Our gun shot victim in room 202? Got any parents you can call for Rosalie? She might be more willing to wake up to a familiar face." The same man as before asks. Was Reggie okay?

"Laura and Richard Hale are on their way. They sounded really worried over the phone. Apparently the kidnapper used to be a friend of theirs." The other voice responded grimly.

 _No! Those aren't the parents you're supposed to call!_ My parents were going to let Royce kill me! I needed Esme and Carlisle.

I muster as much will-power as I can and open my eyes. The amount of people moving around and leaning over me is nauseating. I try to move my hand but all I can do is flutter my fingers slightly. One of the nurses notices and then alerts a doctor who rushes to my bedside.

"Esme and Carlisle Cullen." I try and tell them the names of my parents. My voice comes out sounding like a strangled gasp. I felt like crap. I can't help but moan at the overwhelming pain.

The doctor listens patiently, quietly giving directions to a nurse after he hears my voice.

"Laura and Richard Hale, bad." I try again. It still comes out unclear. There's something around my neck that's keeping me from moving my head and I pull at it, trying to get it off me.

"Calm down sweet heart. You need that still. We're giving you more medicine to help with any pain you are feeling." Gentle hands pull my arms (which I've miraculously regained movement in) away from my neck. "What are you trying to tell us?"

"Carlisle C-Cullen. H-he's my dad, call him." I say in a quiet voice. This time I think he understands because he nods.

"I'm going to talk to the police officers. I'll get them to call him. Get some rest now, you are safe here. When you wake up your dad might be here already." The doctor tells me soothingly.

I'm really really tired and it's so nice to feel somewhat safe that I decide a nap couldn't hurt. Whatever medicine they gave me is working and the pain is faint enough I can ignore it if I try hard enough.

It looked like I wasn't going to die yet.

* * *

 _Carlisle POV_

We're washing dishes when the phone rings. Esme quickly picks up the phone when she sees me about to do it with my soapy hands. I turn back to the sink and continue cleaning the last of the dishes.

Esme doesn't talk and I assume she's listening to someone we'd met maybe once blabber on and on about how sorry they were about our loss. Most people assumed Rosalie was already long dead.

"Thank you for calling we'll be there as soon as we can." Esme says after a little while. Her voice is so thick with emotion I turn to look at her.

Esme is crying when she hangs up the phone and I pull her into a hug. She continues to weep into my shoulder and I fear the worst.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

She looks up at me with teary eyes that sparkle with relief. "Carlisle they found her. They found our little girl."

 **All of you awesome people who have been reviewing and following/favouriting, this chapter is dedicated to you! Thanks for the support and for keeping me motivated!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Important : If you are super sensitive please skip the italics in this chapter. Though no graphic details are provided I don't want to give any of you nightmares**

 **A/N : I'm having a renovation in my house and I think I'm going to be insane from the sound of saws and hammers and whatever the heck else they use all day *twitches* so if this chapter seems messed up its probably because my head has been pounding ever since I got back from camping. Feedback would be nice.**

Rosalie POV

While I sleep I dream. I haven't slept properly in a long time but whatever medicine the doctors have given me has put me straight to sleep. I hope I wake up in time to see the Cullen's. My real parents (what did Carlisle call them again; birth parents?) were coming to, and I wanted to make sure they stayed away from me. I wasn't sure I believed everything Royce said about my parents, but I was still scared of what they might do to me after they heard about all the trouble I had caused. My mom and dad couldn't hurt me in the hospital though...right?

I decide to stop worrying. None of it really matters right now and getting some sleep feels _so so_ nice. Besides, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't let anything happen to me. I couldn't wait to see Alice, Jasper, Edward and Emmett. I'd missed playing with them.

At first I dream about reading books with Esme before bed and getting hugs from Carlisle and playing monopoly with the Cullen's. Esme and Carlisle always lose on purpose (they both told me they don't do it on purpose but I _know_ they both do!), Emmett cheats in an obvious way that makes everyone laugh, and Alice doesn't know how to count so she always buys things she lands on even if she can't afford them.

Soon my dreams shift from happy memories to much darker ones and I find myself remembering the night I had been so desperately trying to forget. I try and force myself to wake up but nothing I attempt works. Unlike most dreams-not dreams, more like nightmares-I have about that night this one starts from the very beginning of what would be the worst day of my life. Most other nightmares I have come in flashes, sometimes I'm not even sure what parts actually happened and what parts my terrified mind has made up. In this nightmare I feel as though I am actually reliving the night my world fell apart.

 _It's the night before I meet Carlisle. The first time Royce almost killed me. I'm wearing a pricy Prada dress and my parents are dragging me to a company party. My dad is nervous, and he plays with the tie on his suit during the drive. My mom runs her hands over her sparkling dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles. Their nervousness gives me butterflies in my stomach; not real butterflies, but the fluttery feeling in my stomach type of butterflies-it was an expression-Emily taught me it before she'd been fired._

 _I spent the duration of the car ride silently pouting. It wasn't fair had been fired. Today I only wished I could return to the days where my biggest problem was that my maid was fired and my parents didn't love me. It would be later that very evening that my real problems would begin. Problems like 'panic attacks' and a sense of fear and panic that never left me alone._

 _Cars pulled up on the large circular driveway and drivers rushed to open the doors for their clients. The people at this party were all rich, and most of them were eager to show off their wealth. My parents included._

 _"_ I want you on your best behaviour tonight, it's important to me and your father _." My mom had told me earlier while I brushed my hair in front of the mirror in my room and a maid lathered makeup on my face._

 _"_ Yes, mother. _" I responded obediently, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I was always on my best behaviour, my parents made sure of it. If my parents felt the need to remind me, they clearly were even more paranoid about being perfect then usual._

 _It took all my will power to not yank the handkerchief out of my dads suit pocket and rub away the light pink lipstick from my mouth. The makeup felt funny, but my mother insisted I wear some._

 _The house we pull up to is enormous, it looks like a mansion out of a magazine. Even my house wasn't as big as this. It was strange to think such a large place could belong to one person. Royce King. I was still mad he'd crushed my flowers, and that he was always at my house with my parents even though I told them I didn't like him._

 _When I'd tried to tell my mom what I thought of Royce. My mother told me I was being stupid. "_ Every one likes Royce, so you should too _'" she'd said to me, as though it was obvious. I wondered who 'everyone' was. Royce was nothing but a big bully with lots of money and influence._

 _"_ Royce has been good for our family, he's helped us in ways you aren't old enough to understand _." My father had told me when I'd confessed to him what I thought of Royce. "_ Don't speak about him in such a way again _." He'd finished the conversation angrily. He was right; I didn't understand what made Royce so special._

 _Two butlers open the doors for us with forced gusto as we reach the front entryway to Royce's home. I follow slowly behind my parents; who have linked arms and walk with their heads held high._

 _"That was the Hale family." One of the butlers says in awe as a second pair of doors is opened and we step into a fancy ballroom. I can tell both my parents smile at his remark even though I'm walking behind them._

 _A large mural is on the ceiling as well as a golden chandelier that illuminates the entire room. Some people stand and talk, while others dance, there is also a lot of chairs and tables along the outskirts of the room. In the middle of the room a small orchestra is playing living music. Butlers walk around the room with trays of champagne._

 _Within moments my parents have found a group of their friends and are blending in with the crowd. My mom looks over her shoulder at me and mouths 'behave' before disappearing in the group of people. I stand awkwardly by the door and let out a sigh. I decide my safest option is to find a quiet table to sit down at before someone recognizes me and decides to..._

 _"_ There's my beautiful niece! Rosalie Hale just _where_ do you think you're going without giving your auntie a kiss!?" _Someone calls._

 _...uh talk to me. I guess it was too late to avoid conversation now. I turn around and am nearly run over by my Auntie Tanya. I see a couple men and another blushing woman follow closely behind her as she envelops me in a bone crushing hug._

"Look at her! Isn't she a doll?" _My auntie boasts to her friends, whirling me around to face them. "_ She's my sisters kid, I bet if I ever had a daughter she'd be just as prett _y." She explains; waggling her eyebrows at one of the well dressed men._

 _I offer a timid smile. My aunt leans down and looks at me pointedly until I give her kiss on the cheek. Her friends 'aw' and my aunties grin grows even wider._

 _"_ Where is Laura and Richard _?" She asks me. Her eyes search the room for my parents as though they'll appear any second._

"I'm not sure. But they were talking to-" _I pause as I try to remember the names_. "-Wesley and Lillian as well as a few others." _I tell her._

 _She ruffles my hair but offers no goodbye as she begins to squeeze her way through the crowd in search of her sister and my dad. Her friends trail behind her like lost puppies. My auntie is in university, and my mom told me she is going to become the best lawyer ever. If she stayed focused enough to pass all her exams (which my dad told me are just really really big tests.)_

 _My auntie Tanya could get people to believe pretty much anything she said._

 _Finally free from the conversation I hurriedly move away from the door; where people can easily spot me. Most parties I'd end up trapped in someone's arms or on someone's lap for the whole evening. Today I was just not in the mood to be babied and bragged about. All I really wanted was to go home, but I wouldn't dare say that to my parents._

 _I stick close to the walls, not wanting to be trampled by one of the dancing people. I notice a few familiar faces sitting at a table and walk towards it. It appeared to be the unofficial 'kids' table. Since there was only two other kids whose parents dragged them to this particular party, all of us could fit at one table._

 _"_ Hi Rosalie _!" Sebastian calls as soon as I near the table. Him and another boy I've met a couple times (Griffin?) sit close together, a nanny supervising them. Both are dressed in suits, Griffins tie sits abandoned on the table, he must have pulled it too much until it came off. The nanny looks as though she's going to fall asleep sitting up._

 _Sebastian is a year older than me and his younger brother Griffin is a year younger. There mom is the supervisor of one of the departments in Royce's financial company. My dad told me her husband and her got a divorce two years ago. He said it was when two parents broke up, and that it was a huge embarrassment to any family._

 _"_ How do you do _?" I ask politely. I wasn't exactly sure what I thought of other kids yet. I guessed Griffin and Sebastian were okay, but I'd only met them a few times._

"We went on an adventure." _Griffin tells me proudly._

 _"_ Did you really _?" I ask at the same time that Sebastian slaps his hand over his brothers mouth and says 'shhhhh.'_

 _The nanny looks over with tired eyes. But must decide she really doesn't care because she looks over at the people dancing again and continues ignoring us._

 _"See over there?" Sebastian asks, pointing a finger at the corner of the room that turns and must lead somewhere else. When I nod he continues. "We played hide and seek, but you can't tell or she'll get mad." He whispers._

 _"Can we go over there?" I ask curiously._

 _"Sure, It's nice and quite and you can see everything and people only go there when they're using the bathroom but that's it! But most of them go the other way anyway!" Sebastian says in a eager voice. "We can play games."_

 _I don't understand half of what he's saying, and I don't play games but the idea of a quiet place sounds good to me._

 _"You two aren't going anywhere." says, crossing her arms. Sebastian had forgotten to keep his voice down. Oops._

 _"But , we want to play with Rosalie." Sebastian whines._

 _"Yeah, we wanna play!" Griffin shouts._

 _"Quiet down, both of you. Your mom wouldn't want you getting in any mischief." says in a stern tone._

 _"But-" Sebastian begins._

 _"-No buts. We are staying at this table and you are both going to behave for a couple hours until we go home." The grey haired nanny interrupts._

 _"Sorry Rosalie." Griffin says._

 _"I guess we can't go." Sebastian tells me, pouting. "Have fun."_

 _I say goodbye to them both. Deciding that I'm going to go even if they can't. I have a bit of a headache from all the noise, and I don't know how much more of 's glaring I can take._

 _It's much quieter in this corridor. I stand with my back against the wall and stare at the large mural on the ceiling of this particular room. People walk by every once in a while but most the time they're in a hurry to get back and don't stare too much._

 _After a little while I hear people loudly talking and footsteps approaching_. _I look briefly over my shoulder and see Royce heatedly arguing with someone. His face is red with anger. I can't make out what's he's saying over the sound of music, but he looks absolutely furious._

 _The man Royce is arguing with walks past me quickly and Royce shouts something vulgar at him as he walks away. Royce notices me and staggers as he walks towards me. He smells weird and I instantly can tell something is off about him._

 _"What are you lookin' at_ girl _?" He leers, "didn't ya ever learn good manners?"_

 _"Yes sir, sorry sir." I say as politely as I can manage, giving him a forced smile. I look over to the large ball room where guests are still talking and laughing loudly. When I try to move toward the crowd Royce's arm shoots out with surprising speed and he grabs my wrist to stop me._

 _"Y'know who you remind me of?" Royce asks me, not letting go of my wrist._

 _"No; I don't." I tell him. I try to pull my wrist out of his grip, but it was to no avail. I was getting a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach._

 _"My wife. You look just like her. We were gonna have a daughter, we were gonna."_

 _It was strange hearing such poor speech leave his mouth. I'd seen my fair share of drunk adults in my short life time. I used to get scared, unused to people older then me act so...strangely. I didn't understand why so many of them drank the stuff when it made them do weird things. My parents never drank too much, but lots of their friends did. I assumed that Royce-like my parents-wouldn't want to tarnish his reputation by drinking too much and making a fool of himself, apparently I'd been very wrong._

 _"I'm sorry." I say. "But can you please let me go?"_

 _For a single fleeting moment I almost think he's going to leave me alone, but then his eyes cloud over with anger and his grip tightens until I let out a gasp of pain. I look up at him questioningly. Sure Royce was mean to me, but he had never actually hurt me._

 _"No." He spits out. "I'm not done talking to you."_

 _I pull again and he gets angrier. I open my mouth to call out for help but Royce is fast, and he clamps a hand over my mouth before any sound can escape._

 _My eyes widen in fear, shocked at what he's just done. At first he looks just as confused as me, but the expression is quickly replaced with a creepy smile that causes me to shiver in horror._

 _I frantically look over at the crowd once again, trying to spot my mom or dad in the sea of formally dressed people. I can't find them anywhere, the other guests are all too lost in conversation to notice me. Finding such a hidden area to stand in was beginning to seem like a bad idea._

 _"_ My parents wouldn't like you keeping me _." I say, giving up on trying to pull away._

 _"_ Your parents _?" Royce laughs. "_ I can do whatever the hell I want. Your parents wouldn't care _."_

 _"_ They would _." I say, swallowing. My parents weren't great when it came to parenting, but they cared about keeping me safe._

 _"_ Maybe they would." _Royce says with a shrug_. "But they owe me. I did your dad a big favour _." He continues, laughing._

 _Why would my dad need a favour from Royce?_

 _"What makes you so special? Why should you get to live when she doesn't? Huh?" Royce says angrily. When I don't respond he continues, "You deserve to die."_

 _He moves forward menacingly and I barely have time to react before he punches me square in the face. No matter what I did throughout it he wouldn't stop. He kicked and punched and hit me until very thing became a blur. I begged him to stop, and continuously asked him why he was hurting me. But there wasn't an answer. He was angry, and I was there._

 _After a while my body gave in to the pain crashing over me. The next think I remembered was waking up to my parents arguing with Royce._

 _"_ What have you done Royce _?" My mother shrieked. "_ What have you done to her beautiful face _!?"_

 _"_ Is she going to live _?" Royce asked. "_ I didn't fucking mean it Laura I was drunk _."_

 _I let out a moan as someone prods me in the side. I realized it was suddenly very hard for me to breathe. Didn't my parents realize I was in pain? Why weren't they calling someone to help me?_

 _"_ I don't think so. Look at her _." My father says nervously. "_ What are we going to do Royce? If the media's attention is drawn to us and they start looking at the companies finances... _"_

 _"_ Calm down!" _Royce shouts, still slightly slurring_. "I told everyone to go home and none of us are going to tell anyone. Nothing's going to happen with the money."

"We can't just leave her like this." My dad said helplessly.

"Look at her!" _Royce shouted_. "She's already gone! There's nothing you can do anyways. Do you want to cost us all that money? You know what they do to people who steal from their clients? They put them in jail!"

"This should never have happened." _My mom said tearfully_.

"Well it did. You too need to get rid of the body fast. Understood? Once things have calmed down we can create a better cover story." _Royce commanded_.

 _My parents don't say anything else, and when someone lifts me into their arms and begins carrying me, I pass out from the pain that I was sure would be the end of me._

 _Carlisle POV_

Rosalie had been found in a home just outside of Jacksonville, Oregon. We are told she was taken by ambulance to a hospital in Medford. Esme told me they didn't give her any details on how Rose was doing or why she was sent to the hospital, which only made me worry more. The city is a seven hour drive from Seattle but we get there in six since the freeway is mostly empty during the night and we only stop once for gas.

Having sent Esme's mother back home a few days ago we had no one to stay and look after our kids. Which meant the whole family would be tagging along to get Rosalie. We put a sleeping Jasper and Alice in their booster seats in record time. While Emmett and Edward both crawled into the back seat and resumed sleeping in the car as though nothing had happened.

When we pull into the parking lot of Providence hospital Esme and I race out of the car and open the back door of the SUV. I scoop Jasper into my arms and gently shake Edward awake. Esme does the same, carrying Alice and waking up Emmett.

"Is Rosalie going to be okay?" Edward asks sleepily as we walk up to the hospital.

"Everything is going to be fine son," I tell him, not slowing my pace.

Jasper stirs in my arms and wiggles until I put him down. He walks quickly beside me. None of us were sure what to expect. I think all of us were still in a state of shock of some sort. Getting to see Rosalie again had seemed like a dream only yesterday.

"Hi. We're here to see Rosalie Hale." I tell the secretary when we finally reach the front desk.

"Are you her family?" The woman behind the desk asks, not looking up from her computer screen.

"Yes. We're her family, uh her foster family." I explain. _Why_ had I decided to wait to officially adopt Rose?

"We can't let foster parents in until we've heard from CPS." The secretary tells us. "You'll have to contact an official from there."

"I understand that." I say kindly. "But Rosalie was taken from us and we only want to see her. We received a call from here last night about her."

"That would be from someone on our night staff. I can't help you with that." The secretary says coldly.

"But we _need_ to see her!" I say again, raising my voice. Esme rests her hand on mine in an attempt to calm me.

"Is there anyone else we can talk to about this? We're Rosalie's p- foster parents. You can contact the Seattle police department and talk to the chief himself if you think it's necessary, but _we are_ going into that hospital room and _we are_ seeing our daughter." Esme says firmly but not unkindly.

The secretary looks a little flabbergasted at the sudden outburst from Esme. She pushes her glasses up from the bridge of her nose and presses the button for the hospitals PA system.

"Doctor Bonner to the lobby please." She says in a dry tone, her voice echoing over the intercom. "You can go sit down." She tells us, gesturing to a row of chairs against the left wall.

I frown at her lack of empathy but sit down in the waiting room with the rest of my family nonetheless. Alice falls back asleep almost instantly on Esme's shoulder, Emmett and Edward are discussing something quietly and both fidget in their seats, and I rest a reassuring hand on Jaspers shoulder as he looks around the waiting room with wide frightened eyes. He wasn't a big fan of hospitals.

It seems like we are waiting for ages. Rose is alone and in pain in a hospital room somewhere in this very building, and we are being kept from her side. I was having difficulties refraining from barging into the ICU myself and finding her.

We're sitting in the waiting room for twenty agonizing minutes when a doctor in his late forties with tired eyes and a kind smile approaches us.

"Carlisle Cullen?" He asks.

"That's me." I say, standing up and holding my hand out to shake his.

"I'm Doctor Bonner, I've been taking care of Rosalie." He tells me, shaking my hand and then Esme's.

"How is she? Can we see her?" Esme asks before I can in a strained voice.

"She's doing okay." He tells us, not elaborating. There is something off about his manor and the way he is speaking.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" I ask.

"Rosalie's parents are here, and they don't want me to let you see her." The doctor explains. "As her legal guardians there isn't much I can do right now."

"You need to believe us when we say her parents are dangerous. We only want the best for Rosalie. You can call the-"

"Seattle police department, I know. I have a police officer on the phone with them right now. As soon as they can confirm who you are you can see her. When Rosalie-" he pauses, as he decides whether or not to continue "-woke up she asked for you specifically. I think she was trying to say something else but I'm not sure. I believe you."

"How long do we have to wait?" I ask, clenching my jaw. Knowing Rosalie had asked for me when she was hurt left a warm feeling in my heart.

"Twenty minutes tops. I'll come get you afterwards." Doctor Bonner promises.

"Please keep a close eye on Rosalie while she's with her parents, don't leave them alone with her." I request desperately.

The doctors expression shifts and I get a sinking feeling in my chest. _Oh god she's alone with them right now._

"I'll get a nurse to watch them from now on." He reassures. "There's a couple police officers in the cafeteria waiting to ask her some questions when she wakes up and I'm sure they can take care of her too."

Laura POV

Royce King was dead. All this time spent covering for him, and a police officer killed him in seconds by putting a bullet in his brain. The ruse was up. Richard and I could flee the country with the money Royce had split with us to keep us quiet about the cash he was stealing from companies we financed for, and we could live the rest of our lives on a beach somewhere tropical.

We were free, aside from there being one loose end to our grand master plan. Normally we wouldn't have a problem tying up our loose ends in a pretty bow and moving on with our lives with a clear conscience. We were Hale's after all. We valued ourselves above anyone else, or at least we were supposed to. But this time things were different.

I remembered when I first found out I was going to have Rosalie. Three of my friends had just had babies of their own, and I was ecstatic to be a part of the trend. Nine months of waiting was worth it when I stared into my little girls beautiful blue eyes. Richard had been just as thrilled as me, we took Rose to photoshoots every month and sent pictures to everyone and anyone we knew. Even then, I had never known how mothers were supposed to act. My mother had been a stern control freak that my sister and I had both despised.

When Rosalie grew older I did my best to teach her what I knew. I taught her what each type of makeup could be used for, I bought her expensive clothes, and I helped her learn everything necessary to be ahead in life. I was going to be sure my daughter didn't end up as some simpleton. But it didn't matter what I did, something seemed to be missing. I think it was love and attention. Two things I never knew how to give Rosalie.

Staring at her in the hospital bed I am reminded of just how precious my daughter truly is. She is beautiful, something I never thought she could be after Royce had beaten her until she was black and blue. Oh and the _blood,_ there had been so much of it, too much of it. Richard and I had said goodbye to our little girl that night. We had thought she was gone.

I'd thought about calling the police. I thought about it a lot. There was times I would walk into the family room and see my husband with his head bowed and a cell phone in his hand. Each time we would talk through it and tell each other ' _think of the money_.' If Royce was caught he would admit to it all. He would tell the police our names and how much money he had given to us, and we would go to jail as well. Royce might even go as far to try and pin the whole thing on us. He too operated by the Hale code of placing himself before anyone else.

Besides; Rosalie was gone, and tattling on Royce wouldn't benefit anyone.

The doctor told us that Rosalie's foster family has been frantically looking for her ever since Royce took her. When we found out Rosalie was alive...we were terrified. At the time all we could think was _cover it up, fix the problem._ If Rose told anyone what Royce had done, we would lose everything.

It was nice knowing Rosalie had found a family that cared about her. After Richard and I left there would be nothing left for Rose to return to. The last thing I wanted was for my daughter to grow up to be the same way I am. Life was a lot more then politics, money, and parties. I could only hope Rosalie's new family could show her something better.

So, for the first time in probably forever I, Laura Hale and my husband Richard Hale are doing something helpful for someone other then ourselves. Someone better mark the calendar.

Richard hurriedly writes the end of his note and places it on the hospital nightstand for a nurse to find. My eyes don't shift from Rosalie. Rich hesitates, then softly kisses Rosalie good-bye on the forehead. I stare emotionlessly at the scene. I think if I was a different type of person I would've been crying. But I was Laura Hale, and I was not about to cry over something stupid. Especially when I was wearing $200 eyeliner.

"Ready to go?" He asks me.

"Yes," I say. "Let's go."

 **Reviews/add to story alerts/favourite? Pretty please? :) P.S this chapter is 5k words...NICE**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Could some of you lovely people go check out my first edit on my YouTube channel? It's kinda trash but at the same time I kind of like it. My channel is Superxwonderlandx and my video is Wonder Woman || Dangerous Woman , I'd REALLY appreciate you checking it out :) Writing is still my top priority, I promise. Anyways; enjoy!**

Carlisle POV

Doctor Bonner is true to his word and we aren't waiting for too long when we are finally able to see Rosalie. The Seattle chief of police was able to prove we were still liable guardians. Unfortunately kids are restricted from being in the ICU, so Esme and I decide we will take turns visiting Rose. Although my wife is just as desperate to be able to see our daughter again, she offers to let me visit first. When I open my mouth to thank her she shuts me up with a hug.

"Go look after our little girl." She whispers in my ear.

I follow the doctor anxiously as he leads me down several hallways. After waiting so long to see Rose again the moment that it's finally happening doesn't even feel real.

"Just a little further." Doctor Bonner tells me, as though he can sense the nerves coming off me in waves.

My anxiety peaks as I see a clearly distressed nurse explaining something to two police officers who nod their heads and examine a piece of paper of some sort while she speaks. I look at the doctor for an explanation, but he looks as confused as I do. As we get closer I start to hear what the group are saying.

"I was keeping an eye on them but I left for five minutes to check on Mr. James to see how he was reacting to the antibiotics and when I came back-" a nurse explains in a wobbly voice, trailing off when she sees us and the doctor walking towards her.

"I'm sorry! I watched them like you asked, I didn't realize this would happen!" She starts apologizing to doctor Bonner immediately. She's wearing a trainee name tag and I try and convince myself she's probably just overacting over something minor the way I did when I first became a resident in Forks hospital.

"Calm down Katie," the doctor soothed the young nurse. "You're not in trouble, just tell me what happened."

"Laura and Richard were just sitting there, and Rosalie was still sleeping, so I went to check up on another patient quickly. But when I got back- they were gone."

"They left a note, and didn't harm the little girl in any way." A police officer with a bushy moustache explains. He holds out a tiny piece of paper to me. "This make sense to you?"

The letter is short, and is written in cursive. I take the note carefully in my hands and read it.

 _Don't try and find us, because you never will. Take care of Rosalie and know we had no intention of any of this happening._

Scrawled beneath the short message are Laura and Richard Hale's elaborate signatures. My heart aches for Rosalie. What type of people had her parents been that they could abandon their child so easily?

"We'd like to talk to you when your ready Dr. Cullen; Rosalie too." The other police officer says as I hand them the note back.

I nod my head. I'd worry about that when the time came, all that mattered right now was seeing my little girl. The doctor must sense this because he leads me inside the hospital room. The walls are painted a pale blue, and there is large window looking out onto busy traffic. But nothing in the room matters but the sleeping little girl I so desperately need in my life.

She looks almost impossibly tiny in the hospital bed. I have to pause in the doorway to collect myself as I follow the doctor and nurse inside. My little girl is hooked up to a few machines I easily recognize that are commonly used on high risk patients. She was hurt, but she was alive. The fact Esme and I could _see_ her again, _hug_ her again, and _hear_ her voice again. That was all that really mattered.

The doctor explains to me the extent of Rosalie's injuries, and I can't tear my eyes away from her. The knife barely missed Rosalie's left kidney, and it took thirty two stitches to stop the steady flow of blood from the wound. _How could anyone stab an innocent child!?_ Her left shoulder was dislocated, and her arm was in a sling. As a trauma doctor in Seattle hospitals emergency room I'm able to stomach quite a few things, but the thought of Rosalie suffering through so much makes me feel sick to my stomach.

I felt useless being unable to help her myself, but it appeared as though she was in very good hands. She'd gotten a blood transfusion, and was being given antibiotics through an IV to prevent infection in her wound. I was assured she was healing very well.

Doctor Bonner excuses himself to tend to another patient, and after the nurse carefully checks over Rosalie she smiles at me kindly and tells me to call her if I need anything before leaving as well. I pull a chair up close to Rosalie's bed so I can hold her hand and keep a close eye on her while she sleeps. The hospital chair is old and stained and far from comfortable but sitting next to Rosalie I feel content.

-/-

Esme and I took turns being in the hospital room with Rosalie, and keeping our children occupied at the hotel. We'd checked into the closest hotel to the hospital as soon as we realized we'd be staying in Oregon for a while. I still know close to nothing about Rosalie's case, as the police want to hold off telling me until they've talked to Rose.

When I was with Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett I spent my time trying to cheer them up. But all of them were too upset they couldn't see their sister to really enjoy any of the places I took them too. Although Rosalie had only been gone for a little over a week it took a big toll on us all.

My time at the hospital wasn't all that eventful either. Rose had slept for two days. Her body needed lots of rest to heal properly. Although I wanted to see her awake, I was glad she was recovering so well and that she was getting some much needed shut-eye. The doctor said her body was showing signs of starvation, and they'd had no choice but to give her a feeding tube in order for her to get some much needed nutrients back in her system.

I'd slept at the hospital last night. Gina (the night nurse looking after Rosalie) had done everything possible to try and make the rooms fold out bed comfortable for me, but when I woke up my back and neck still ached. Esme had been visiting Rosalie lots too, and she'd quickly become friends with almost all the staff in the hospital.

Esme would switch places with me around ten. I would be happy once Rosalie was fully healed and we could take her home with us. I had hardly gotten to spend anytime with my wife over the past couple days. Every time I saw her we only managed a quick peck on the lips before separating. When I was with the kids; she was at the hospital. When I was with Rosalie; she was with the kids at the hotel. I couldn't wait until we could _all_ be together.

I look at the clock and sigh when I see its six in the morning. While my wife was quite an early bird- I had to drag myself out of bed most mornings in order to get to work on time. Recently my sleeping schedule was all over the place. Most nights this week I would stay up late worrying about Rose and wake up early; feeling un-rested.

I'm about to stand up to quickly use the bathroom when a cough causes me to freeze. My eyes widen in surprise as I turn around and see Rosalie awake. She doesn't notice me though, as she reaches towards her nose and begins trying to pull the tubes out of it. I carefully grab her hand, not wanting her to hurt herself. I immediately regret this action. When I grab Rosalie she freezes and turns an even paler colour. She looks at me, but I don't think my face is the face she sees.

" _Please_ Royce; please let me go." She begs, still struggling as she tries to pull out the tubes.

I use my free hand to press the rooms call button. I feel a few tears roll down my face as Rosalie continues to cry out. This was all my fault. She had been doing _so_ well, but now it seemed all the progress she'd made had been reversed.

A doctor wearing snoopy hospital scrubs rushes into the room, halting when she sees Rosalie in such a frantic state. She sticks her head out the door for a moment to say something to the nurse trailing behind her; and then re-enters the room.

"Rosalie?" She calls as she moves closer to the bed. "Rosalie, can you hear me?"

The red-headed Doctor gives me a encouraging smile. Letting me know she wants me to try and talk to Rose and calm her down. If I couldn't, they might have to medicate her to still her limbs. There was _no_ way I was going to let that happen.

"Baby? It's Carlisle. You're safe, I promise you. The police saved you, your in the hospital but your okay. Everything is okay. Can you try and calm down sweetie?" Rosalie freezes, blinking her eyes slowly.

Slowly she turns to look at me. When her eyes meet mine, she begins to cry. The kind doctor gives me a sympathetic glance as a pang of guilt shoots through my chest like a bullet. _I_ had caused this, _I_ had let her down. It would be very hard to rebuild the trust Rosalie had in Esme and I, but we were willing to do whatever it took to restore the confidence she used to have in us.

"Hi Rosalie, how are you feeling sweetie?" Rosalie stops crying when the doctor speaks, and looks at her with wide scared eyes. She contemplates answering, and then looks back at me with a confused expression.

"Are you in any pain baby?" I ask softly; needing to know. Because I absolutely couldn't stand the thought of Rosalie being in any more pain after everything that had happened.

She shakes her head no, but doesn't speak. The kind doctor-who I learned was named Dr. Hill-tries to ask her a few questions, but gives up when she doesn't get a response. She checks Rosalie over a bit just to make sure she's telling the truth about feeling okay, and then she leaves to give the two of us some 'alone time.' Rosalie doesn't move for a solid ten minutes, I hold her hand but don't force her to talk. It's terrifying how much she reminds me of the emotionless shell of a little girl she'd been when I'd first met her.

"Is it really you?" Rosalie speaks for the first time since I've seen her. When I look at her she has sat up and has pulled her blanket down to her waist. Her eyes are locked on mine, as though I'll disappear into thin air if she so much as blinks. She lets out a raspy cough and I help her take a tiny sip of water.

"Yeah honey, it's me." I say, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I missed you," Rosalie says, leaning forward and pulling me into a one arm hug. "I missed you so much." She repeats. I'm happily surprised her voice is void of any bitterness or anger. Never has a hug felt so good. I feel her tears soak my shirt but I don't mind one bit.

"I missed you too baby, we all did. We never stopped looking for you, we aren't a family without you." My voice is thick with emotion I don't care enough to conceal.

"I thought you would forget about me." She whispers. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again."

"We could _never_ forget you. Never." I say firmly. It takes a lot of my willpower to not tell her I had started to think I would never see her again too. The thought alone brings unwanted tears to my eyes.

Rosalie stares at the ceiling as she contemplates my words. Her right arm is in a mini sized brace and I pale at the nasty looking bruises on her shoulder that are peaking out of the edge of her hospital gown. Her doctor told me her arm had been overextended so far that her shoulder had dislocated. It would be a while before she regained proper movement in it. Luckily she was being given plenty of pain medication to make her as comfortable as possible. I hadn't heard details on anything about the people involved in taking Rosalie, but the police were supposed to talk to me within the hour so I was sure to find out soon.

"What happened to Royce? Are my parents here?" Rosalie's eyes flicker to the door nervously, and she subconsciously pulls the hospital blankets tighter to her body.

"You won't ever have to see him again, and your parents aren't here." The police would be putting away Royce for the rest of his life if I had anything to say about it.

"Esme-" Rosalie pauses, and her lip wobbles. "Is she-is she dead? I know Royce hurt her, she was trying to protect me. But she couldn't; Royce took me anyways because he's real mean."

"No baby. I'm so sorry you thought that. I promise you Esme is okay, she's in the waiting room with everyone else. She's been really worried about you. She'd like to come see you soon, everyone else would too; but they have to wait until you feel a little better."

"I thought Royce killed her, I thought it was all my fault." Rosalie begins to cry some more, but it's a nice change to see tears leave her pretty blue eyes that are caused by happiness and relief instead of pain.

Unable to help myself, I hug Rosalie again. Her tiny arm wraps around me and she buries her face in my shoulder, once again I am reminded of how very lucky I am.

Rosalie POV

I'm okay. Carlisle is here and he isn't mad and that makes me feel better than just okay. I'm not sure what happened to Royce, but for the time being I think I'm safe. I don't like hospitals at all-they smell funny, there is tons of scary looking machines, and they give you needles-but I can easily say I'm really happy to be where I am in this moment.

The only problem is I _can't stop_ crying. I'm just so happy to see Carlisle again. We hug for a really long time and even then I don't think it's long enough. Better yet, Esme is okay. When I'd asked about her I had been absolutely terrified of what Carlisle would tell me. I had thought for sure she was dead; Royce wasn't the type of person to show mercy.

There is a two tubes up my nose and a tube on my arm. Carlisle explains to me the ones up my nose are feeding tubes, and that I need them since I hadn't been eating pretty much all week. The one in my arm Carlisle calls an IV, and it's giving me medicine so I'm not in pain. Even with the medicine, I'm still pretty sore.

The door to my room opens and I hide my face and use my good arm to clutch onto Carlisle. I'm able to relax when I see it's just a doctor. I think I recognize him as the doctor I'd seen when I'd first woke up. But my memory is a little fuzzy and I'm still a little wary of him.

"Hi Rosalie. It's so good to see you awake; is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" The doctor asks me. He seems nice.

I look at Carlisle and he gives me an encouraging smile. So I take a deep breath and nod at the doctor.

Some of the questions are hard for me to answer but Carlisle is there to hold my hand and he tells me if I'm too upset I don't have to continue. The doctor asks me if I was starved, _and I tell him I wasn't I just didn't want to eat._ He asks if I was hurt in any other way, _I tell him Royce only hit me twice up until the day in the grocery store and that he mostly just ignored me._ We go through lots of these types of questions until I'm so tired I think I'm going to fall asleep sitting up.

"Alright Rosalie. I think that's more then enough for today. I just have one more question for you." He pauses. "Do you feel safe Rose?"

I take one look at Carlisle and say "yes."

 **Chapters 1, 2, and 4 of this story have all been improved. I accidentally deleted chapter three (which I actually really liked *sigh*) so I've also been trying to rewrite that while still writing this. Also Suicide Squad was SO SO good. I'm complete Harley/Joker trash, and Will Smith did such a good job playing Dead-shot!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for your support. Please take the time to give me advice or leave feedback on this story. I really can't tell you how much your kind words motivate me to become a better writer. Huge thanks to all the guests reviewing as well. As well as everyone else who has followed and/or favourited this story. Enjoy :)**

Carlisle POV

The two days since Rose had woken up had been quiet. We had heard nothing at all from the police, so we still had no idea who exactly had kidnapped her...and why. The Oregon police department claimed they didn't want to "set any facts about the case in stone" until after they'd talked to Rosalie. My guess was that they were just as stumped as us.

It would be very hard on Rosalie when the police questioned her. But the two detectives conducting the interview said that I could stay in the room with her. I was relieved I could be there to support her, but was not that she had to go through more trauma. They wouldn't talk to her for another couple days, I was grateful when Dr Bonner told the police and media that Rosalie needed time to heal before she answered any questions. The media had been circling us like vultures since Rose went missing, and maybe even more so since she was found.

Esme and I continued taking turns looking after her, and we both were considerably more happy knowing she was awake and on the mend. Although her anxiety was off the charts, Rosalie's body had started to recover slowly.

This morning I ended up having to crawl into the hospital bed myself to hold her in order to calm her down after a nightmare. She'd been having bad dreams every night again. The scariest ones were the ones where she couldn't even realize when she'd woken up.

After recovering from this mornings nightmare the first thing out of my little girls mouth is, "Is Esme coming to see me today?"

"She is, she's excited to see you again." I tell her. Esme and Rose had grown even closer in the past couple days. They really seemed to click.

My phone vibrates and thinking it is work I want nothing more than to ignore it and focus on Rosalie but I check it anyway. " _Opened gifts this morning with Alice, she loved barbie house the best."_ The text is from Esme, and I'm glad I took the time to read it. My mind shifts to my daughters fifth birthday; I couldn't believe how fast she was growing up.

"I hope Alice likes my card." Rosalie says, as though she's read my mind. Despite being in the hospital and being unable to see Alice today she had wanted to get her little sister something for her birthday. Last night I'd helped her make a card and took pictures of different things in the hospital gift shop for her to pick Alice's gift from. She'd decided on a pink teddy bear.

"She's going to love it." I reassure.

I had truly hoped we would be home with Rose for Alice's birthday, but the big day had come even quicker then expected. Esme and I had luckily done our gift shopping months in advance. Since I would be spending the rest of the day with my other children I was determined to make Alice's birthday a good one. Rosalie would be very well taken care of by Esme.

I grab the styrofoam cup of water from Rosalie's night stand and hold it against her lips for her to drink. She gratefully takes a sip. Although she hadn't been eating solid foods yet, the feeding tube was giving her enough substance to function. She'd been drinking lots of water, and fluids were given to her so she wasn't dehydrated anymore. It would be a while before she recovered fully but I was so proud of the little progress she'd already made so far.

"Am I ever going to be able to use my arm again?" Rosalie asks, staring at the limp arm with a sad expression.

The brace wasn't helping ease any of the stress off her shoulder, so it had been removed. Though her arm was still completely useless. Rose was having a hard time having to ask for help all the time. She preferred taking care of herself.

"You just have to give it time." I say as I kiss her forehead. Even the slightest move of her arm right now was excruciatingly painful for her. They could not preform surgery on her shoulder until she was older as the operation would be too dangerous for her at such a young age.

"Will I still get to play baseball with Emmett?" She asks hopefully. I'm reminded of of how young Rose is by the almost achingly innocent question.

"You'll be good as new in no time." I tell her. "Emmett will be excited for some real competition, he always wins against me!"

Rosalie smiles, not the big happy smile she sometimes does that lights up a whole room. But it's a smile nonetheless, and her happiness reminds me there isn't a single place in the world I'd rather be in this moment.

/-/

"Happy birthday Alice!" I shout as soon as I enter the hotel room.

"You didn't forget!" She cheers. I hear her tiny footsteps before I see her run toward me. The three boys wave at me in greeting but are all entranced by whatever cartoon is currently playing on TV.

"How could I _ever_ forget about my little munchkins birthday!?" I scoop my little girl into my arms; feeling guilty she had been worried I would forget her birthday.

"Mommy made me cupcakes. They have pink icing. I love my gifts." She tells me excitedly.

I look at the tiny kitchenette in the hotel room and am reminded of how truly amazing my wife is. How she managed to make two dozen cupcakes in the tiny area was a mystery. Either way Alice is grinning from ear to ear and I'm overjoyed she's satisfied with her make shift birthday.

"So, what do you want to do today birthday girl?" I ask, tickling her stomach until she giggles and squirms away from my touch.

"Can we go see Rosalie?" Alice asks seriously, her giggling stopped.

"We can go see her in a couple days, you know the doctor isn't allowed to let you in the ICU."

Her lower lip starts to wobble and I feel terrible for upsetting her. But rules were rules, and there was nothing I could do.

"I'm sorry baby. The doctor says if Rosalie keeps healing she can be put in a regular room in a week." I say, trying my best to sound optimistic.

It wasn't everyday the hospital received child stab victims. Doctor Bonner was still nervous about her body coping through all the trauma it had endured. My heart ached at the thought of how fragile her little body was, and all it had to recover from. Although she would make a full recovery, it would be a long and hard journey.

In the end we decide to check out the zoo. Alice is very fascinated by the animals and so are the rest of my children. By far the birthday girls favourite exhibit is the monkeys. Emmett and Edward like the tigers. While Jasper loves watching the giraffes.

When we go to visit the lions Alice is a little too short to see over the cages wall. I'm about to lift her up onto my shoulders but stop when Edward beats me to it.

"Thanks Eddy." Alice says, her eyes filled with wonder as she stares at the large animals inside the cage.

Edward had really stepped up when it came to being a big brother. When Rosalie had gone missing he'd done everything possible to look after his other little siblings. As much as it was amazing to see how much more responsible he'd become in such little time, I wished it had been under different circumstances.

Eventually we get hungry and I buy everyone hot dogs and fries for lunch from the zoos concession stand. We spend the remainder of the day exploring every inch of the zoo. We stop at an ice cream stand on the way back to the hotel and I let Alice pick out an ice cream cake (her favourite) to have later on and buy everyone cones too.

It's the most normal day we've had in weeks and the only way it could have been better was if Esme and Rosalie were there too.

Esme POV

After watching Rosalie attempt to stifle her fourth yawn in a row I decide to read her a book to help her fall asleep. She was definitely sleepy.

"Are you sleepy Rose?" I ask, running a hand through her blonde hair lovingly.

She opens her mouth to deny it, but looks at me and nods. She looks anxious as she awaits my reaction to this and I smile at her in an attempt to calm her nerves.

I pull out stack of books I'd taken to bringing with me to the hospital for Rose and ask her if she'd like me to read to her. She smiles at me and nods. I'm overjoyed to see the expression. Rose hadn't done much smiling recently.

I spread the books out so Rosalie can see all the different options, I have to stifle a laugh as she looks at them all for a few minutes before finally deciding. She picks up the book _The Cat In the Hat_ and hands it to me hopefully.

I sit down next to her and she cuddles into my side as I begin reading. When I finish the book Rosalie is already fast asleep. She looks peaceful, and I pray she won't be disturbed by any nightmares.

Realizing I need to go bathroom I get out of the hospital bed as I quietly and gently as possible. I decide if I go to the washroom quick Rose won't even know I ever left. I open the door softly and am almost run into by a lady nose deep in a clip board.

I close the door behind me and the woman stops seconds before she smacks into me, though she doesn't acknowledge me in any way.

"Can I help you?" I gently ask the woman as she scribbles something down on a clipboard.

She raises a pudgy finger in a "one moment" motion as she continues writing. She looks up from the paper with a annoyed smile.

"Are you Esme Cullen?" She asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, I am. Sorry; but I'm not sure I know who you are." I say. Holding out my hand for her to shake and offering a warm smile.

"Edna Ross." She explains, frowning at my offered hand until I let it drop back to my side. "I'm here to talk to Rosalie Hale."

"Oh," I say. "She's just fallen asleep. What did you want to talk to her about? I might be able to help."

"I guess I'll wait. I'm Rosalie's social worker, it's important I speak to her." She says; sighing impatiently as she checks the time on her watch.

"Social worker?" I ask curiously, not sure I've heard her right. All our other children had the same social worker before we'd adopted them, a bubbly woman named Renee who had tons of experience and was extremely understanding of our family. Carlisle and I had never dealt with any other social workers, so we had assumed that Renee would be in charge of Rosalie's case as well.

"Yes. Which is why I need to talk to her." Edna quips, glancing at the watch on her wrist a second time.

"I completely understand. My children are all adopted. But Rosalie has had a pretty rough time, and I'm not so sure you talking to her is the best idea." I explain. If a social worker started talking to Rosalie, she'd most likely panic and assume we were getting rid of her.

"I'm afraid I'm unable to talk to you and your husband about the matter. As _you_ are the ones being investigated." I don't like the accusing tone to her voice, but since Rosalie was technically our foster kid visits from CPS were a mandatory but rare thing.

"Is there anyway you can wait until she's feeling better? With the police investigation still going on its been crazy." I ask politely. If it was just a standard check up on her well-being it shouldn't be a long process.

"It's not that type of investigation Ms Cullen. This is a very serious matter. Not only could you and your husband lose custody of Rosalie, but your fostering licenses could be revoked as well."

"Lose custody? Why would we lose custody?" I can't hide the shock in my voice. _Who cares about our fostering licences when we could lose our kid!?_

"With all the injuries Rosalie has gotten during her time with you, you should consider yourself lucky you still have custody! Especially with all the suspicion surrounding her kidnapping." The social worker says with narrowed eyes.

I could tell the lady was trying to get a rise out of me, but I focused on staying level headed. Injuries? We had never and would _never_ hurt Rose in any way. Obviously this lady had been listening to the rumours going around the news. The fact that people thought we had been involved in Rosalie's kidnapping made me feel like throwing up.

"Do we need to call our lawyer?' I ask, struggling to keep the exasperation out of my voice. _They wouldn't go as far as taking us to court over custody of Rosalie, would they?_

"I would strongly suggest it Mrs Cullen." Her expression is unapologetic, and I decide that I _really_ don't like this woman.

 **It's my birthday tomorrow :) so worked hard to get this up before the day. Leaving a review or adding this story to alerts makes me very happy and more eager to update asap.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This story is almost complete (most likely will be thirty chapters.) You all have been so so awesome, I'm incredibly grateful. Hope you will stick with me until the end, thanks! :)**

Carlisle POV

 _We could lose our kids._ There isn't a thing in the world that I imagine could be worse then that. Because although our children were not our family through blood, they definitely were through bond. Esme and I both couldn't even consider what we would do if they were taken from us.

The two weeks Rosalie was missing were without a doubt the worst time in both Esme and I's lives. Losing all five of our kids _,_ that would certainly be the death of us both. Our children were our world.

I've been on the phone with CPS for four hours. Trying to learn as much as possible about how to prove ourselves as capable guardians to child protective services and earn back our custody. Since we were still technically Rosalie's foster parents and nothing more, CPS felt we had not taken the best care of her (due to her time in the hospital and "treacherous" emotional state.) In reality all they particularly cared about was covering their backs. I didn't blame them; it couldn't possibly look good that Rose had been kidnapped from us when she'd only just become part of our family.

But as much as I couldn't blame them for having certain "suspicions _"_ about Esme and I, there was no way I would let them destroy my family. They'd already done enough damage; when I'd tried to see Rosalie I found her rooms door blocked by a man in a suit who was busy talking to a strict looking woman. I could tell they worked for CPS by the way they were dressed and the scathing look they both shot my way the second I began approaching them. Esme had been forced to leave and had come back to the hotel room on the verge of tears, I had immediately left to see if I could fix the situation myself (which hadn't ended up working out at all.)

When I'd tried to get in Rose's room the woman - Edna Ross (who Esme had already been forced to deal with)- told me that Esme and I would lose our custody of Rosalie until the case could be 'further investigated.' Which meant we couldn't visit her in the ICU. When I'd asked if I could at least talk to Rosalie to let her know what was happening I had been refused that too.

Though my stomach did flips at the thought of leaving my little girl all alone in a hospital room I knew that arguing now would only make me look worse if I had to go to court over custody of my children. I just knew that CPS would be able to twist things in such a way that I looked like the villain. I handed them a bag to give to Rosalie that contained a few things for her to play with and they thankfully didn't refuse doing that too.

The hospital lobby was where I had spent the rest of the night and my morning; talking with CPS, lawyers, and pretty much anyone who could help me. I'm completely absorbed in what I'm doing and (embarrassingly enough) nearly jump out of my seat when someone sits down on the chair next to mine.

A very beautiful and sophisticated looking young woman is sitting in the chair next to mine, staring at me expectantly. "You must be Carlisle Cullen." She states. Her crystal blue eyes analyze me carefully.

"I am." I say, staring at her for a couple minutes before making the connection of who she was. "Are you Tanya Lorn? Rosalie's aunt?"

Rosalie did look quite a bit like her aunt. They both had a bright smile, delicate facial features, and a tiny button nose. Her aunt was young (probably in her early twenties), but she carried herself in a way that made her seem much wiser and older. Although she looks nothing but friendly suspicion courses through me at the thought she could have known about _or_ been apart of the abuse Rose had suffered growing up.

"What do you know so far?" Tanya asked, pulling a notepad and pen out of her expensive looking purse. She pulls out a recording device as well and stares at me expectantly.

"Nothing. Just that my wife and I are being investigated and if we aren't proven responsible enough parents we won't get our custody back for Rosalie and will have our other children put back in the system." I let out a deep breath when I'm finished, overwhelmed by the situation. I was a little shocked at my outburst, I wasn't usually the type to spill out all my problems like that.

"Hm, we might be able to use that to our advantage in court." She said, jotting a couple notes down. "CPS isn't allowed to take your custody away without notable reason, and even if they have that: they're required by law to give you a few sit down discussions with a social worker before taking action."

"In court?" I ask, unsure I've heard correctly. "We?"

She lets out a deep sigh and rolls her eyes. "Obviously we are not going to let child protective services get away with this. My niece will be heartbroken if she gets taken away from you."

"My wife and I **do** want to fight this, but no lawyer wants to go up against CPS. Especially with the given situation." I explain to her, trying to remain civil. _If your stupid sister and brother in-law hadn't shown up this would never have happened in the first place!_

"You've got a lawyer." Tanya tells me, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You? But why help us?" I question. Especially if helping us meant proving Rosalie's mom and dad guilty.

"I just want to do right by Rosalie; she's family." Tanya tells me, hesitating before continuing. "I just finished law school, I'm not ready for a kid. I can't be the parent Rosalie deserves, I want her to be happy"

"The police are going to need to know what happened to her. This is more then just a random kidnapping, and you and I both know that her parents were involved." I say in a low voice.

She stands up and smiles at me. "I'm going to go see Rosalie, I don't like her being alone. We'll be in touch." She hands me a piece of paper with her phone number written neatly on it.

"CPS thinks we neglected her and were in on the kidnapping. Convincing them otherwise won't be easy." I warn her as she begins walking away; watching carefully for her reaction.

She spins around, a charming smile plastered on her face. "You'll get your custody."

The best thing was, I _believed_ her.

Rosalie POV

I woke up alone in my room. Last night I'd woken up from a nightmare and Esme had held me until I'd fallen back asleep, though she didn't say anything her presence in itself was comforting. This morning I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach; I decided it was only because I didn't like being all alone in the hospital. Most likely I was completely over reacting and Carlisle would turn up anytime to tell me all about what Alice thought about my present for her.

The door opens and a short woman who is definitely not Carlisle walks in, when her eyes meet mine she smiles a smile that doesn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Hello Rosalie, I'm Ms. Ross. I'm your social worker." The woman says. The forced smile still on her face.

"Where's Carlisle?" I ask, getting worried.

"We're working on figuring out where you'll be staying when your discharged from the hospital Rosalie. Did you know your parents said if anything were to happen to them they wanted your Aunt Tanya to take care of you?" My social worker -Edna- asks.

"What?" I ask. Feeling more and more anxious by the second.

"Rosalie, we don't know when your parents will be coming back. So we have to figure out where you'll be living once your all healed up." Edna explains in a slow voice.

"But I want to stay with Carlisle and Esme." I tell her. They had been taking care of me before, why did things have to change now? The Cullen's _were_ my family.

"We would do a thorough investigation of your aunt before letting you live with her. If she is not capable of looking after you we will put you in a group home, we'll make sure you are well looked after." Edna continues, completely ignoring what I've said.

"But I'll miss my family. Carlisle and Esme take care of me and they're never mean; and Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are my best friends."

"This police will continue searching for your parents, there is still a chance they'll be back for you someday."

Once again the social worker ignores what I say. I think about what living with my mother's sister would be like. My Aunt Tanya wasn't ever mean to me, and she had disliked Royce even when my parents had gushed over him.

" _Auntie Tanya_ , _can I ask you something?" I ask, I'm sitting on the living room floor eating a pudding cup and wearing pjs at 10am (my parents would ground me for a month if they were home.)_

 _My aunt was babysitting me for the week, my parents went on a vacation for their anniversary every year and since it was a "romantic getaway" (yuck) I wasn't invited. It was May; so my Auntie Tanya was home from law school for a few months._

" _Sure kid, what's on your mind?" My aunt asks, flipping pages in the vogue magazine she's reading on the couch._

 _"How come you and my mom are so different?" Besides their similar looks, my mom and her sister were nothing alike._ _My aunt looks up from her magazine and bursts_ _out laughing at my question_

 _"Well, for one I don't have a stick up my ass like your mom does." My auntie says, still chuckling._

 _"My mom has a stick up her ass!?" I exclaim, causing my aunt to laugh even harder._

 _"It's a figure of speech." My aunt explains between giggles. "Don't tell your parents, or I'll lose babysitting privileges."_

 _Although I don't really understand I promise not to say anything about it anyways. My aunt was really smart but had a sense of humour sometimes that my parents didn't appreciate. I didn't see anything wrong with the way she was. She dressed proper and spoke proper (MOST of the time), and always got her way no matter what the situation._

 _"I'm fun, and your moms not. Your parents are too worried about everyone else, they're so worried they don't realize how much the things they do affect the people who actually care for them. That's the difference." My aunt says. I expect to see her smiling- since she loves showing off her pearly white teeth- but am surprised when I look at her and her eyes are filled with sadness._

 _"I'm sorry," I say. When you say something that upsets people you apologize, that was what my parents taught me._

 _"Don't be." My aunt says, looking back down at her magazine. "Unless you spill that chocolate pudding on your moms new shag rug, then we'll_ _ **both**_ _be sorry."_

She could be a lot of fun. While my parents were strict she was what my mom called 'free spirited.' Somehow I still didn't like the thought of living with her; and I really _really_ didn't like the sound of what my life would be like in a group home. I just wanted to go back home with Carlisle.

"Please don't make me move. I don't want to leave the Cullen's." If I had to beg, so be it. I just didn't- couldn't -let her take me away from the only people I had ever grown close too.

"Rosalie you are not staying with Carlisle and Esme anymore, don't make me repeat it again. I know it's hard for you to understand that this is the best thing for you, but I promise you it is." The social worker explains, her tone strict but sympathetic. I didn't want her sympathy; I wanted her to let me stay with my family.

Edward POV

It was three in the morning, and I could hear my mom crying. She hadn't been before. I was awake when she came home from visiting Rose in the hospital, her and my dad had left the room to talk in the hallway. (Which I guess wasn't _that_ strange; they probably just didn't want to wake us up.) Only my mom came back in the room. That was around ten minutes ago, and it was only now that I could faintly hear the occasional sob through the door.

All of my siblings seemed to be sleeping. It was Emmett's annoyingly loud snoring that was keeping me up. Jasper's face was buried in his pillow on the bed next to me; he was shivering slightly in his sleep. Little Alice had taken all of both his and her blankets and cocooned her tiny body in them. I stood up quietly and grabbed an extra blanket that had fallen on the floor, throwing it onto Jasper. After somehow managing to eat three pieces of birthday cake, I was surprised Alice had fallen asleep at all. I'd expected her to be bouncing off the walls for the next 48 hours at the least.

I checked my phone and smiled, rolling my eyes as my notifications told me I had fifteen missed texts. Sammie had been texting me non-stop. I think she secretly knew how desperately I needed the distraction. Jake texted me a bit too, but he'd found some old dirt bikes at the dump- and was busy fixing them up. Jake was absolutely obsessed with pretty much any motorized vehicle, I think he would marry one if he could. I could only imagine his obsession would grow once he got his licence. I carefully set my phone back down on the nightstand between the two beds.

Deciding I refused to leave my mom alone when she sounded so upset I began walking towards the door that connected the two hotel rooms. When I heard my moms voice I paused and listened. Thinking someone else was in the room with her. Though I hadn't heard anyone else come in the room. When I still couldn't hear I pressed my ear to the door and listened even more closely then before. I tried to persuade myself that I was only eavesdropping on her conversation to see if she needed my help.

"Mom, I don't know what I'm going to do." She cried. Her voice was quiet but there was no denying how distraught she sounded.

What were her and my grandma talking about on the phone at three in the morning?

"-I know that. They're my kids, they can't just take them from me, I won't let them. I just _can't_ believe this is even happening to us." A pause as she listens to my grandma. "I've been on the phone with some of the best lawyers in the state all morning. They don't like mixing it up with CPS, it's hard to say if we have any takers on the case."

CPS- _no no no no no._ Take us away? Why? Where would we go? I didn't understand, Esme and Carlisle were so good to us.

"I'm sorry I kept you up. I should do some more research." My mom says. "-Yes I'll call if there's any news. I love you too."

I begin to reach for the door knob but yank my arm back before my fingers can connect with it. I'm breathing louder then before and I don't think I'm capable of comforting my mom right now. Images of a social worker throwing me and my siblings into a group home flashed through my mind.

I tiptoe back to bed and lie back down; pulling the covers closer to me. There's no way I'll be able to fall asleep now. This time the blame isn't on Emmett's loud snoring, but on the fact my mind will not shut up. I couldn't help but worry about what would happen to me if I got taken away from my parents.

I had never been a part of the foster care system. Well, not really. After my mother had died suddenly in the middle of her treatment for cancer (she thought she had six months left, not three weeks) I had been put in a boys home for the night. I got my own room- but one of the home supervisors said I'd be put Ina different one with four other boys the next day- and they reluctantly let me eat supper- cold chicken noodle soup, crackers, and a juice box- in my room because all I wanted to do was cry and there was no way I was going to the cafeteria. I had been terrified. Lots of the other boys were bigger then me and looked scary and mean. It was Carlisle- my moms Doctor at the hospital- who came for me in the morning. From that day one my new parents (Carlisle and Esme) looked after me and cared for me deeply.

I think about my birth mom; and what she would think about me being taken away from my family. She was a very kind woman, and worked day and night to look after me. Her dying wish was that Carlisle made sure I was well taken care of. When Carlisle picked me up from the boys home he told me he'd been filling out adoption papers for over a month, which was how he was able to make sure I didn't have to wait in the boys home for long. Suddenly I'm reminded of the memory of my mother's last night before her death; how she held me and comforted me even though it was her who was dying. I remembered other things too; like how no matter how tired she was after working- she would always read me a bedtime story, that she loved to play the piano, and that her favourite colour was purple.

I have been fortunate enough to have always felt loved and cared for. When my mother died it has been Carlisle and Esme. If I lost them, I would have nobody. What would happen to my little siblings? They were too little to look after themselves.

I didn't want to imagine a life without my family in it. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett _were_ my home.

 **P.S I do not believe all social workers are evil, and that all foster/group homes are either. Everything in this story is fictional. Also school is back and I'm severely sleep deprived again (yay!)**


	27. Chapter 27

**If some of you fantastic readers would take the time to follow/favourite this story I would be incredibly thankful. (I would love to reach 70 favourites by the end of this story and the more followers the merrier!) All of you who do these things inspire me to continue on my journey to eventually publishing my own novel. Thanks -Kelsey :)**

Rosalie POV

Carlisle and Esme don't come after Edna leaves. I'm left all alone in the white walled room filled with the sound of beeping from a few machines that Carlisle told me were being used to make sure I wasn't in pain. Weird. I didn't understand lots of the things doctors asked me to do; why do I have to say 'ahhh' when they ask me to open my mouth? Why do they have to give me needles all the time? Luckily I trusted Carlisle a lot, and I knew he'd make sure all the doctors looking after me would do a good job. He was the smartest doctor ever. Now that he was gone, I was worried about what would happen. I can feel panic beginning to grip my heart and I

Being alone was something I was accustomed too. I'd spent many long gruelling hours sitting on my bed and thinking; with nothing but the steady tick of the clock and my mind to keep me company. But never have I ever felt myself craving the presence of another before. Not like I do right now.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture I was at home with my family. I thought about Samantha and her parents, Billy and even Jake. If I was taken away like Edna told me I was going to be, I would never get to see any of them again. Would any of them miss me? In a few years they'd probably forget all about me.

I was scared about what my future would hold. My auntie was too busy to take care of me, and why would she want to in the first place? I was the little girl who had been the start of all of her sisters problems. My mom and dads lives had been simple before I had come along. Instead of being the perfect little child they had dreamed of having _I_ constantly made mistakes. Sure my aunt had never been awful towards me, but if she gave me up what would I do if my new family was mean?

My thoughts are interrupted when the door to the hospital room opens. For a fleeting moment I think it might be Esme, and my heart flutters with hope. After the moment is over I'm able to tell the woman is actually my Aunt Tanya. I'm still happy to see her, anyone is better then my social

worker. Edward would call Edna a bitch if he was here (which was a bad word but he sometimes said it when Carlisle and Esme weren't around, in this case I thought the word was fitting.)

"Hey cutie." She says, a forced smile on her face. "You feeling okay today?" She acts as though it hasn't bee months since we've seen each other.

I nod. My social worker had talked to me for hours. But when she continued refusing to listen to me I had decided to stop talking all together. I would speak again when I got to see Carlisle and Esme. I hadn't talked since yesterday morning, and -like promised- I wouldn't say anything aloud until I got to see my family again. Call me immature all you'd like, but it was the only thing I could do to prove how unhappy I was with what she was doing that she _couldn't_ ignore.

"I wanted to see you yesterday, but they wouldn't let me in the room until all my background checks were completed." My aunt explains, sitting down on the edge of my bed slowly.

She looks out of place in the plain hospital room. She folds her hands neatly in her lap, careful not to touch anything.

"Carlisle and Esme seem like really nice people." She continues when she realizes she won't get any verbal answers from me. "Do you like living with them?"

I nod again. Wondering too late if me saying this will make her angry with me. But she doesn't look angry, and gives me a tired looking smile instead. I've never seen her look exhausted before, but today she definitely is. Even her expensive makeup can't hide the dark circles around her eyes.

"I'm going to help them get full custody of you." She eventually says. Her eyes don't drop from mine, and I know she's trying to gouge my reaction to the news.

My eyes widen and I grin at her. It's my first smile genuine smile in a while. But it'd also been a while since I'd gotten any good news.

"I want you to know-" my aunt begins. She takes a second to stare at me and gently lays her slender hand on top of mine. "I want you to know that I'm sorry. So so sorry. I had no idea that Royce would ever do such a thing and I know my sister isn't the best mom but I didn't think she was that bad. What I'm trying to say is... I'm going to do right by you, I _promise_."

I believe her, I just hope that my social worker believes what she says too.

Carlisle POV

After seven hours of researching and phone calls I still couldn't find a loophole to CPS' lawsuit against my family. We would have to fight for our case in court. My mind wandered to Rosalie's aunts phone number that I'd carefully tucked in my jacket pocket for later use. After discussing the issue with Esme we would decide what to do.

I decide to venture out of the hospital and return back to my family's hotel room so I could talk with my wife. Even though I hadn't been able to see Rose at all I still worry about being so far from her. It would be her first night alone in the hospital. What would happen if she had a nightmare? Who would read her a bed time story? I try not to think about it too much, as there isn't a single thing I can do to change it and worrying only makes me more upset.

I tuck my laptop under my left arm after zipping up my coat and walk towards the exit. When I see a man standing by the doors wearing a fancy jacket and supporting himself with two crutches I hesitate. There was something vaguely familiar about the man.

"Excuse me, are you...Reggie Moore?" I ask, hoping to confirm my suspicions.

"I am," he says with a tight smile. "I'm sorry but do I know you; what is your name?"

"You don't know me. But I've heard about you. I'm Rosalie's foster dad, Carlisle Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you. How is she doing?" The well dressed man asks, looking guilty.

"She's healing." I tell him. "The police said you saved her life."

"No. It wasn't enough. I should've known something was wrong sooner, I could have prevented the whole thing." He shakes his head lightly.

"Im very thankful for you helping her. How about you, are you healing?" I ask. From what I heard he had received some superficial knife wounds while fighting off Royce. His foot also appeared to have been broken- probably the result of someone stomping on it.

"I'm fine, it was Rosalie I was worried about. I tried to stop Royce but I lost consciousness. Next thing I know I wake up in the hospital." He laughs humorously.

"You did a good job. Without you Rose might not have pulled through." I told him honestly. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"That's okay, thanks for offering but I have a ride." He looks out the window and quickly smiles back at me. "She just pulled up now." He tells me, gesturing to the blue Honda Civic pulled up in front of the door.

I smile back at him and we exchange our good-byes, me promising Rosalie would come visit him sometime once she was all healed up. A young woman I assume is his girlfriend helps him take his backpack off and get in the affordable car. Although I know for a fact Reggie is wealthy he looks perfectly content in the with the beautiful woman. Not all people with money were horrible people.

I stuff my hands into my pockets and briskly walk towards my parked car, silently wishing Rosalie's parents had been as friendly and gentle to her growing up as Reggie (a man who also had everything) did.

 **Next chapter is more then half done and will be published next week at the latest. Please support this story in whatever way you can, hope you all have a terrific day and had a wonderful thanksgiving if you celebrate it. I'm beyond thankful for my life and everyone in it (including all you!)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thought I'd give a quick shoutout to** **Sara K M who has been** **faithfully leaving me feedback for a long time and who's reviews I am always so so thankful and happy to receive. I officially finished writing this story and the final chapters in the following weeks. Thanks again to those of you reading :)**

 _Carlisle POV_

When I get back to our hotel room Esme is curled up on the couch with two mugs set in front of her; she's watching some sort of cooking show, the volume set low so she doesn't wake up our kids. As soon as I open the door all of her attention is focused on me, a million questions etched across her pretty face. I can tell she wants badly to voice all these questions, but she holds back- knowing I'm as worn out as she is.

"I made you coffee." She says instead, offering me one of the mugs (luckily we'd brought a couple from home) that's contents happened to be the perfect temperature. How Esme managed to know what time I would be home at exactly and made sure when I came a fresh pot of coffee was waiting for me was something I summed up to her super-awesome-wife abilities.

I take my jacket off and hang it over the arm of the couch, setting my laptop down on the coffee table before sitting down next to my wife on the slightly ugly hotel sofa and kissing her gratefully on the cheek.

"Did you have a good day?" I ask her.

"We had a quiet day." She tells me. It's strange to think we can have such a normal conversation when our life is so chaotic. "How was the hospital today?"

"I wasn't allowed to see Rosalie today; however, I _did_ meet someone interesting who might be able to help us." I said, explaining my brief talk with Rosalie's aunt.

"I think its definitely worth looking into."

"I actually already did look into her before I came back to the hotel." I paused, waiting for Esme to nod before continuing. "She graduated top of her class, with the highest GPA any student has had in years. She worked alongside a few well known lawyers as an assistant while she was still taking university courses and received positive feedback from all."

"She's _really_ serious about getting Rosalie back to us?" Esme asks, reaching for my hand for comfort.

"How about we set a time for the both of us to meet with her tomorrow morning?" I suggest. We were hopeful we could get a court hearing as soon as possible but it was important we found the right lawyer to represent us.

"Let's do it." Esme agrees.

I text Tanya and sort out all the details and then turn off my phone.

"I don't think I can sleep." I tell her truthfully.

"Me either." Esme says, cuddling up against me.

We end up talking for four hours; about the hearing, about Rosalie, about where we want to vacation once everything is sorted out, we talk about anything and everything. Just content to be in each others company after not being able to spend much time together for weeks. Eventually both of us fall sleep; still curled up together on the couch.

 _Rosalie POV_

I don't sleep at all. How can I? Not when I could be living with complete strangers in as little as a week. I'm also worried if I do try sleeping I'll have a nightmare; and with no one around to comfort me if I needed it nightmares become _much_ scarier.

When the morning sun comes so does my social worker and one of her co-workers. She doesn't point out the bags under my eyes or the fact I obviously got no sleep the previous night and instead focuses on making my day worse.

"The police are going to be speaking with you today after lunch Rosalie. They have lots of questions that need answering and you need to be completely honest with them when answering them." Edna says firmly.

I pretend I can't hear her and keep my eyes trained on the window on the other side of the hospital room. If she wasn't going to listen to me, why should I listen to her? Plus I was kind of hoping my giving her the silent treatment would make her mad.

"Rosalie please acknowledge me when I speak to you." She says eventually, sounding impatient.

My eyes don't stray from the window and my social workers frustration with me grows. I was glad Alice had told me all about the silent treatment (one time she'd ignored Edward for a full two hours after he'd stepped on her favourite Barbie, he was pretty much in tears by the time she finally forgave him and ended up buying her a new one.)

"Rosalie? Are you listening to me? You had better answer me Rose!" Edna says, glaring at me.

I keep my lips tightly closed and stare at her in a way that says ' _make me.'_ Edna frowns in a very unhappy way and the expression does not make her pudgy face look any better then usual.

"Rosalie." She says warningly.

I wish she would stop saying my name. It sounded horrid coming out of her mouth, I hated it.

"Maybe she'll be more willing to speak is someone she is comfortable with is there." The other CPS worker -a dark skinned man named Dustin- suggests lightly. "Her interview with the police is essential to the trial and we won't prove anything if she's not speaking."

"No. She's just going to have to suck it up."

I forced tears to come to my eyes and began to loudly sniffle. Putting on the saddest face I can muster up.

"Your making her cry Edna!" Dustin exclaims. "Don't cry sweetie. We'll get someone to come with you while the police talk to you. How about your auntie?"

I shake my head and mouth Carlisle, looking at him hopefully.

"Carlisle? Do you want him to come with you?" He asks. Ignoring the angry look Edna is sending his way.

I instantly cheer up, nodding happily as I wipe the tears off my face.

"Edna?" Dustin asks, looking to her for approval.

"Fine." She hisses. "I'll call him in."

She storms out of the room and I silently cheer. I couldn't wait to see Carlisle!

-/-

It's even harder to answer the questions then I thought it would be. Carlisle sits beside me the whole time and holds my hands in his own, squeezing them occasionally when they'd begin to shake with nervousness at a certain question. Like promised I started speaking again as soon as I saw Carlisle. My rooms feels a lot less quiet and lonely when I'm not the only one in it. I'm so glad he's here. Without him I'd be lost.

The police officer questioning me is very through, and asks lots of questions that I don't expect him too. He isn't mean though, and for that I'm thankful. A woman who introduced herself to me as Annie is recording everything happening, and jotting down a few notes as I speak. They don't comment on anything I say- just listen closely to all the answers I give.

It's when they start asking questions about Royce that answering gets really hard. I have to pause lots and sometimes Carlisle has to encourage me to keep speaking when my mouth seems to refuse to keep moving.

"Can you tell me why Royce King would kidnap you?" Officer Peters asks.

Fifteen minutes later I finally have told the officer all about the night Royce nearly killed me, well at least the parts I remember about it. I don't know how I mange to shove the words out of my mouth but I must have because Carlisle looks absolutely heart broken and Officer Peters tells me he knows everything he needs to and that I did a good job.

I curl up on Carlisle's lap and hug him, knowing that my mean social worker was going to make him leave me again. What if this was the last time I got to see him? I couldn't handle that.

As if on cue Edna re-enters the room and immediately approaches me and Carlisle.

"It's time for you to go." Edna says, glaring at Carlisle and ignoring everyone else in the room.

"I'm not leaving." Carlisle states simply. Both Edna and I look at him in shock.

"Excuse me!?" Edna hisses. "Do I need to tell my boss about this and have him put your other children into the system too?"

"I would love for you to call your boss. My lawyer and I had a talk with him this morning and he seems far more reasonable then you. Everything has already been sorted." Carlisle states, still holding me in his arms. Using one arm he pulls an envelope out of his pants and holds it out to my fuming social worker.

She rips open the envelope and stares at the paper she pulls out from inside it for a few minutes before folding it up and looking back up at me, her expression unreadable.

"My wife and I agreed to your bosses conditions, so we have been granted temporary custody until the trail. Unless we violate the terms we've agreed to you are not allowed to take Rosalie or our other children from us. We are innocent until proven guilty Ms Ross." Carlisle tells her, his tone professional. Inside I am jumping with joy and excitement; I _was staying with the Cullen's!_

"I understand quite well Dr Cullen." Edna says cooly. "Just know we'll be keeping a very careful eye on you."

"Of course." Carlisle says. "If you don't mind...I would appreciate some time with my daughter."

Edna nods stiffly exiting the room and not looking back. Carlisle was definitely the coolest dad ever!

 _Tanya POV_

When I was a little girl me and Laura would spend hours slaving on our family farm. Our parents -who had wanted boys- were never happy with our hard work. Neither of us were built for the lifestyle, and our mother and father were two of the worst people I have known in my life thus far. Our dad a drunk and mother a complete whack job. Laura and I quickly grew tired of always being hungry, of owning only a t-shirt, pair of ratty jeans and hand me down sweater that didn't fit.

One day my sister and I made a pact that we would never let ourselves become as worthless and frowned upon as our parents were. We agreed we'd both do something worthwhile with our lives.

When I was eight (and Laura fifteen) our parents died in a tragic house fire. The two of us had been out cleaning the stables when the sound of sirens made us race back through the field and towards our house. The flames were huge, it took the firefighters forever to put it out. They told us it was a fluke accident, and eventually our grandmother was granted custody of us.

We called her mother. Our real mom was young too and so our grandmother wasn't much older. Our new mother gave us everything we wanted. She lived alone, and told us her husband had left her when their daughter (Laura and I's real mom) went insane. She treated us fine, though she was distant and cold towards us we were never starved or mistreated.

It was at a party that Laura met Richard Hale. The two seemingly fell in love over night. I was a bit of skeptic but my sister was happy and so was mother so I kept my mouth shut.

"I'm beautiful, he's handsome. We make sense." Laura had told me, while getting ready for a date with Richard. Her hair falling in perfect waves down her back. "The Hale's are very wealthy."

The day Laura married Richard and became a Hale was the proudest moment in her life. It was her way of making good on the pact her and I had made as children. _My_ proudest moment was becoming a lawyer. I wondered what Laura and Richard would think of me helping Rosalie after all the crap they'd put the poor kid through.

I was doing my very best to fix the mess my big sister had created. I wanted to fix things with Rosalie. Keeping her with the Cullen's and out of foster care was a priority so I knew I had to win the court case; so that _exactly_ what I was going to do.

 **WOW. Two chapters to go! Let me know what you think; thanks!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy the final chapters.** ** _(Better A/N on final chapter!)_**

Rosalie POV

It's been a month. I've been out of the hospital and back living with the Cullen's for three weeks. I've met with a therapist five times, and have been visited by my social worker every morning at nine am sharp. Using the calendar in my room I'd been marking down each passing day so I'd know exactly when the court date was. My aunt and parents had already met with the judge twice. But today was the most important, as it was the day Esme told me a judge would decide who would be granted legal custody over me, and I would hopefully become a part of the Cullen family.

When I first got out of the hospital I was hesitant to let myself enjoy my time with the Cullen's, I was terrified that they wouldn't get to keep me and interacting with them would only make leaving them more painful. Eventually I voiced my concerns to Carlisle and Esme and they had both reassured me they were doing anything and everything humanely possible to ensure I could stay with them forever.

My auntie had told us shortly after I'd gotten out of the hospital that the court would probably want me to make a statement of sorts. Immediately following her words I'd broken down into sobs. There was no way I was strong enough to stand in front of a group of people and _Royce_ himself and tell them that my parents (who apparently were still no where to be found) had let their friend nearly beat me to death. My aunt understood and quickly sorted out a slightly less painful but still slightly unpleasant solution.

A therapist had the ability to represent a patient in family court if they were aware of the full details of the case. Which was how I had ended up in Dr Winter's office four times in the past month. At first I'd been reluctant to share any details with the stranger, but she was kind and patient and eventually coaxed the full story out of me.

Today was the day that would be the determining factor for the rest of my life- as well as my siblings. Carlisle and Esme had to prove themselves as capable guardians to the judge in order to keep all of us. I couldn't believe anyone would even dare to call them bad parents.

The time I have spent a part of the Cullen's family has been the best time of my life. I could only hope today wouldn't be good-bye.

Carlisle POV

Tanya meets us in the court room. Her hair is done up in a fancy bun, and she's clearly dressed with the intent to prove herself to the judge. The makeup she's put on makes her look older and wiser then her years. Winning this case is as important to her as it is to us. Although she and Rosalie had grown closer over the past month, she knew that living with us would be a far better arrangement for her niece.

We take a seat at the wooden table at the front of the room. Rosalie sits between Esme and I holding both of our hands. Tanya sits at the end of the table, a stack of papers set in front of her. People behind us here to simply observe are lightly chattering. The small court room is filled with only a few of our relatives, Rosalie's therapist, social worker (ugh), the two doctors who treated her after her kidnapping, and finally the detective who found Rose.

"Carlisle," Rosalie whispers. "I'm scared."

I sympathetically rub the little girls back, while Esme kisses her lightly on the head.

"Don't worry Rose, everything's going to go great." Tanya reassures.

Rosalie turns towards me with a questioning look that asked; _**is**_ _everything going to be okay?_ Before I can think of something comforting to say to her, I'm interrupted by the entrance of

Everyone becomes silent as the judge enters, a tall middle aged man with greying hair and glasses. Judge Sylvester Briggs, the primary family court judge in Seattle. He was known for his desire to fix the foster care system. Not _every_ foster family was nice, and tons of kids yearly were abused or mistreated in homes the state had placed them in. As much as the thought sickened me, I was glad their were individuals such as Judge Briggs who were doing their best to bring justice to all the children who had wrongfully suffered.

He sits down and looks towards Rosalie, who has sat up and straightened in her chair. We'd gotten all dressed up for the occasion, and she had picked out the frilly red dress she was currently wearing from the mall herself.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered in this court room to determine whether Carlisle and Esme Cullen are still capable guardians, and if they should be grandest full custody of Rosalie Hale. Are you prepared to present your case?" The judge asks, managing to sound powerful but not threatening.

"Yes, your honour." Tanya responds, standing from her seat.

"Then you may begin."

With a deep breath, Tanya does

-/-

Tanya has been persuading the judge to put Rosalie permanently in our care for what feels like forever. Everything she says makes sense, and she has a way of talking that makes her sound very truthful and knowledgable. When she talks to the witnesses she calls up she has a way of coaxing good answers out of them. Picking her as our lawyer for the case was a good choice.

"I think I've heard enough." The judge finally says. "Is there any final things you'd like to say before I make my decision?"

"Judge Briggs. I ask only that you keep a open mind to Rosalie living with the Cullen's. The foster systems main goal is finding a safe environment for children to grow and be happy in, correct?" Tanya asks, looking towards Briggs for confirmation.

"Yes," The judge responds with a nod, looking thoughtful.

"Well then why take Rosalie away from her family? Children who regularly move from foster homes are most likely to develop and suffer from disorders. Rosalie is already suffering from PTSD from an event that occurred while under her birth parents care, taking her from her family may make these issues grow. Carlisle and Esme are the best parents Rosalie has had in her life, they _are_ her family. You can see by the evidence provided in the files I have given you that their is absolutely no facts supporting the accusations CPS have been holding against the Cullen's. Everything I have said in this hearing today is true your honour, these people are Rosalie's family." Tanya finishes, sitting down but letting her words hang in the air for all to contemplate.

"Normally I take longer to think about cases such as this before reaching a decision, but for me the right verdict in this hearing is very clear." He explains.

I clutch both Esme and Rosalie's hands tightly in my own, each of us anxious to hear the verdict.

"I believe it is in Rosalie's best interest for Carlisle and Esme to become her permanent guardians- which is why I have decided to grant them full custody of her. It is clear to me they have had nothing to do with the tragedies that have occurred in Rosalie Hale's life, but that they have been a large part in her recovery. Case closed."

I turn to look at Rosalie and her mouth is open in shock. Esme starts hugging and placing kisses on Rose's face. I pull them both into a hug, still in shock myself.

"We won." Rosalie says. "We won." She repeats.

Suddenly the biggest smile I've seen my whole life is etched across her tiny face and she's hugging me back just as tight.

 **Review, follow, favourite! Pretty please? At least so I know you are still alive ;) have a good day! This court scene was hard to write, PS posted this and last chapter today because I've made you wait long enough!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here it is...the final chapter of this story. What a crazy ride this story had been. While it by far is not the best writing I have ever done it has been a huge learning experience for me and all of your beautiful feedback made it a very positive one too. I could** ** _not_** **have written this without all the amazing support I've gotten from all my readers.**

 _Rosalie POV_

I was happy. It was almost hard to remember what being lonely felt like. Now that I lived with the Cullen's I never felt alone. There was _always_ someone to play with, someone interested in how I was doing. The family welcomed me with open arms, and I often felt myself forgetting there was a time I hadn't been a part of the family. A time where I had been all alone, and uncared for. Of course my real parents would always be a part of my past, and my dark experiences couldn't be erased. But with all the love surrounding me I could almost forget what pain felt like.

"Rosalie. What are you thinking about?" Alice asks curiously, poking me in the face with a marker to gain my attention.

It's Sunday morning and me and Alice are spending it colouring our brand new _Dora_ colouring books.

"Nothing." I say; causing her to giggle when I poke her back.

"Are you excited about starting school with Jasper?" Alice asks when her laughter finally subsides, looking at me intently and setting her purple marker down.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous though." I tell her. I'd be starting to go to the same school as the rest of my siblings tomorrow-except Alice, who wouldn't start first grade until next fall- and Jasper and I were going to be in the same class.

"Jasp says that Ms Bowie is the nicest teacher ever." Alice says dramatically.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her. Maybe you'll get her as a teacher when you go to school." I tell her.

"Rosalie! Alice! Breakfast time!" Edward shouts from downstairs before she can answer.

We both get up off my bed and sprint downstairs to the kitchen simultaneously. The heavenly smell of bacon and eggs fills our noses once we come downstairs where all our siblings were already sitting.

"Good morning everyone." Carlisle says, coming in the room and putting the mail on the counter. He'd filled in a half night shift at the hospital and must have just came home. Him and Esme give each other a quick kiss on the lips and Emmett and Edward both make puking noises.

"Gross!" Alice squeals, covering her eyes. Jasper laughs at her and I have to resist the urge to join in.

"Sorry honey." Esme says, while Carlisle laughs and helps her carry the rest of the plates over to the table.

Everyone almost immediately begins scooping food onto their plates. While Esme begins to pour freshly squeezed orange juice into everyone's cups.

I wonder where I would be right now if Carlisle had not decided to adopt me. Would I be in a foster home with ten other kids? Or would I be at my old house, sitting in my room and pretending I don't exist while my parents have friends over for tea and coffee.

"You okay sweetie?" Carlisle asks, resting his hand over mine for a moment.

"I'm just happy." I tell him. It's the truth, I'm _so so_ happy. Happier then any other person in the world.

We share a smile and I feel as though I must be the luckiest little girl in the universe to have such an amazing family to call my own.

 **Thank you to all of you, and be on the look out for new stories from me :) ~Kelsey**


End file.
